The Butler and the Housekeeper
by Raven Holmes Watson
Summary: Una joven realiza un contrato con una demonio, a cambio de que le ayude a vengar la muerte de su hermana.Después de que comience a investigar un pueblo en el que se han perpetrado extraños asesinatos,comenzará a descubrir cosas verdaderamente oscuras de su pasado. Pero las cosas cambian cuando conoce a Ciel Phantomhive y a su enigmático mayordomo Sebastian Michaelis. Sebastian x OC
1. Chapter 1: La señorita, comienza

**Hi! Bien, no tengo palabras para esto xD creo que surgió en uno de eso lapsos en lo que me encontraba bajo los efectos del helado *O***

**Este fic está dedicado especialmente a mi mejor amiga, quien es protagonista de esta historia :P**

**Prefacio**

Los ojos rojos de aquel ser maligno se posaron sobre los míos, tenían un brillo diabólico y sanguinario, era como si aquellos ojos pudieran ver mi alma, indefensa y a la vez llena de deseos de venganza.

Pero ya no quedaba nadie que pudiera ayudarme, quizá con algo de suerte podría alzarme con la victoria, pero siendo sincera, mi final parecía más seguro.

Mi mente se centró en Sebastian, en sus bellos ojos color vino que siempre me miraban con gran amabilidad y respeto.

_¿Se encontraba bien?_ De todo corazón esperaba que así fuera.

Recordando por lo que habíamos pasado y lo que dejé atrás, las posibilidades de que siguiera vivo no era realmente alentadoras. El ser que tenía justo enfrente de mi rio de una manera fría y sin compasión, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Tu bella alma pronto será mía, tu sangre traerá gloria. No sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado este momento.-dijo con una voz aterciopelada, pero llena de locura y frialdad.

-Mataste al único ser que quería con el alma. Corrompiste su cuerpo y extrajiste de forma dolorosa y ruin su vida. No merecía morir de esa forma, siendo devorada por una cosa tan repugnante como tú.-le espeté con gran furia, pero manteniéndome serenada.

-Si, y sabes…fue divertido. Jajajajaja-sus ojos destellaron-Y ahora tú correrás su mismo destino.

Aquel ser se abalanzó por mí, al mismo tiempo mi marca, la marca del contrato demoniaco que tenía en el cuello brilló con intensidad.

_Pagarás por lo que hiciste _ pensé

Cerré los ojos y sentí que alguien me levantaba en el aire, parecía estar volando. Abrí los ojos y vi como pasaba justo por encima de aquel ser quien que se quedó con las manos vacías preguntándose como había pasado

-Aun estas aquí-dije mirando a la criatura que me había rescatado en el último segundo.

-Mi deber es estar al lado de mi ama hasta el final.-respondió con dulzura.

-Es momento de terminar con esto-mirando con profundo desprecio a ese ser que seguía recargado en el árbol con gesto confuso, di lo que sería probablemente mi última orden- Te ordeno que lo mates, mátalo de la forma más dolorosa posible.

-Yes, my Lady…

**Capitulo 1: La señorita, comienza.**

Estaba completamente asustada, gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas pálidas del terror. De repente, la puerta de aquel estrecho lugar en el que me encontraba escondida se abrió súbitamente y fui a parar al suelo alfombrado del gran salón. Los grandes ventanales, cuyos vidrios ahora estaban hechos añicos, dejaban entrar grandes y luminosos ases de luz, aquellos cálidos rayos de sol caían sobre un cuerpo delicado y hermoso.

Me acerqué lentamente hasta el cuerpo, y cuando por fin estuve a su lado un grito desgarrador se escapó de mi garganta. Ante mi estaba el cuerpo de una bella joven, de poco más de diecisiete años, cuya piel estaba tan fría y pálida completamente cubierta de sangre y profundas y horribles heridas; sus ojos, sus bellos y enigmáticos ojos purpuras habían perdido su brillo y ahora miraban sin ver; su cabello negro como la noche estaba completamente revuelto y lleno de polvo y vidrios rotos; aquel bellísimo rostro de finas facciones estaba crispado en una mueca del más puro terror.

-¡LIZZIE!-grité con fuerza tomando entre mis brazos el cuerpo inerte de mi hermana-¡Despierta, no puedes abandonarme!

Pero ella no respondió, aquella voz dulce, casi infantil no respondía…no lo haría nunca.

Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era morir, morir para estar de nuevo con mi hermana. Tomé un pedazo de vidrio y lo llevé a mi garganta dispuesta a rebanarme el cuello con él. Cuando la

punta filosa e irregular hizo contacto con mi piel la hundí de lleno provocando que la sangre comenzara a brotar y a caer sobre el rostro de mi hermana, gotas de mi propia sangre resbalaron desde los ojos sin vida de mi hermana, regándose con suavidad por sus mejillas cortadas, pareciendo lagrimas de sangre. Me estaba sumiendo en la inconsciencia, pero en ese momento fui capaz de entender…

-No, se debe hacer justicia, si, eso es. Si yo muero… ¿Quién vengará tu muerte, hermana? ¿Quién hará justicia, quien hará que paguen por tu muerte?-por supuesto ella no me contestaría, pero mi interior me dio la respuesta.-Yo lo voy a hacer, no me detendré hasta que el responsable de esto pague, no voy a detenerme hasta volver a verte feliz.- pero ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si ahora me estaba muriendo?

Necesitaba más tiempo, tenía que vivir lo suficiente para acabar con él o las personas que habían causado todo eso. Sentía que mi tiempo se estaba agotando, pero no…no podía morir, no ahora.

_Daría lo que fuera por conseguir más tiempo, daría mi alma o lo que sea por seguir viviendo. No me puedo ir de este mundo._

Ante este pensamiento, la luz del sol desapareció y una oscuridad opresora se ciño sobre mí y el cuerpo de mi hermana. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo y una sensación extraña se alojó en mi estomago.

-_Así que ¿estarías dispuesta a dar lo que sea por seguir viviendo?-_una voz muy suave y melódica, pero extrañamente peligrosa me habló desde algún punto en aquella fría oscuridad.

-Si, lo que sea, aun no puedo morir.-respondí, no sabía por que lo hacia, pero por alguna razón sentía que conseguiría una oportunidad.

_-¿Qué es lo que deseas?-_preguntó la voz, parecía muy ansiosa.

-Quiero vengar la muerte de Elizabeth, que quien quiera que haya estado involucrado de manera directa o indirecta pague por su muerte. Justicia, al precio que sea. La muerte de mi hermana debe ser vengada por mí, solo por mí.

_-Jajaja…Ya veo, hagamos un trato, yo te ayudaré a cumplir tu deseo, pero por supuesto nada es gratis, hay un pago que debes hacer por ofrecerte mis servicios-_ su voz me provocaba terribles escalofríos a pesar de que su voz seguía tan suave y cantarina.

-¿Qué tipo de pago?-pregunté, aunque por algún motivo tenía la sensación de que conocía la respuesta.

_-Tu alma…_

De repente todo pasó muy deprisa, sentía que aquella oscuridad se metía dentro de mí, me faltaba el aire y creí que por fin moriría.

Tuve una extraña sensación y me llevé las manos al cuello, sentía como si algo se estuviese grabando a fuego en mi piel, pero así como había aparecido esa sensación así desapareció, y con un último suspiro me entregué a la oscuridad…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Joven ama, ya es hora de levantarse-dijo una voz femenina melódica y suave como la seda, una luz hirió mis ojos e hizo que me cubriera la cara con las sabanas- Para el desayuno se le ha preparado una cama de salmón con huevos, queso y jamón bañado en una salsa holandesa, como acompañamiento una copa de frutas de temporada cubiertas con miel real, y por supuesto se ha preparado jugo de cítricos con un toque de lima.

Me quité las sabanas de la cara y contemplé a la mujer que había hablado, no tendría más de veintidós años y tenia un rostro verdaderamente angelical, estaba ataviada con un traje simple, una especie de vestido negro de magas largas que le llegaba casi hasta el suelo, y encima de este un delantal blanco que hacia juego con su pequeña cofia que llevaba pulcramente acomodada en su espeso y brillante cabello negro. En ese momento estaba sirviendo té en una taza con gran maestría y luego se volvió hacia mí, con una amplia sonrisa y con un brillo amable en sus ojos purpúreos. Sin decirme nada más me tendió la taza con el líquido caliente; el aroma era bastante agradable.

-¿Es té negro Darjeeling?-pregunté tomando un sorbo y saboreándolo con lentitud.

La sirvienta asintió con lentitud y fue a abrir mi gran armario para sacar la ropa que luciría hoy, en menos de un minuto apareció cargando varios vestidos y cajas de distintos tamaños.

-¿Qué vestido usará el día de hoy, señorita?-dijo mostrándomelos uno por uno.

-Am…El que creas que es el indicado-respondí casi con indiferencia-¿Cuáles son las actividades de hoy, Elizabeth?

-A las once horas, clases de piano con el señor Landor por dos horas, después iremos al centro de la ciudad a recoger su nueva joyería, y el día de hoy el Conde Anthony Surmount vendrá a cenar.-respondió de manera eficiente y profesional.

-Tks…-ninguna de las actividades de hoy serían sencillas o interesantes, y la visita del Conde era lo peor, él era algo así como mí primo, ¿o era mi sobrino? Sinceramente no lo recordaba, y como se tenía acostumbrado, yo, la condesa Alejandra Marie Lauren Blackwood era su prometida, ya que mi hermana había muerto.

El problema era que él y yo no congeniábamos, él siempre había estado enamorado de mi hermana, el lloró en su funeral y hasta la fecha no podía superar la muerte de su amada. Aun así se esforzaba mucho por hacerme feliz aunque yo no se lo pidiera, y odiaba el hecho de poner buena cara cuando la verdad era que no quería hacerlo.

-¿Todo bien, señorita?-Elizabeth me miraba con sus penetrantes orbes purpuras.

-Espero que ante tal visita ya tengas preparado todo-la verdad no sabia ni por que preguntaba eso. Elizabeth era la perfección hecha humana, era el ama de llaves de la mansión Blackwood y como tal realizaba los deberes de la casa con una profesionalidad y versatilidad envidiables. Claro que existía un motivo por el cual ella podía hacer eso, y era algo muy simple… Elizabeth era un demonio.

Si, así es, hacia dos años la mansión Blackwood había sido atacada por seres desconocidos, mi hermana murió en aquel altercado y yo, tan destrozada por su muerte, intenté suicidarme. Y fue precisamente por eso por lo que terminé haciendo un contrato con esa joven demonio, yo deseaba vengar la muerte de mi hermana, pero en aquel entonces debido a mi estupidez estuve a punto de morir, y claro, cambié mi alma por más tiempo de vida y por recibir la ayuda de la demonio para encontrar a los responsables.

Así que Elizabeth se había convertido en mi sirvienta, ella obedecía todas y cada una de mis ordenes, y lo haría hasta el día en el que yo cumpliera mi deseo y por fin, ella pudiera devorar mi alma.

Quizá piensen que es algo para morirse de miedo, o que simplemente he cometido una estupidez, pero en realidad a mi me es totalmente natural.

Y además, Elizabeth se parecía en demasía a mi hermana, es más, por eso le di ese nombre, porque así mi dolor siempre estaría presente, porque aquel demonio siempre me recordaría mi dolor y mi suplicio, la razón por la que debía vivir.

-Como siempre, ama.-dijo mirándome de forma tierna.

Después de tomar un baño Elizabeth se dedicó a arreglarme, había optado por un vestido de color vino tejido con hilos de oro, y como siempre, colocó en mi cuello una gruesa y elegante gargantilla de terciopelo que servía para ocultar la marca del contrato que estaba del lado izquierdo de mi cuello. Cuando por fin terminó me sonrió amablemente.

-No tarde demasiado en bajar a desayunar, señorita.

-Esta bien-Elizabeth juntó sus manos enguantadas (ella utilizaba guantes blancos para ocultar la marca del contrato que tenia en la mano izquierda) y se inclinó levemente antes de salir de la habitación.

Me miré al espejo y suspiré, mi cabello castaño oscuro caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda, y gracias a Elizabeth estaba perfectamente peinado; mis ojos verdes carentes de emoción recorrieron cada parte de mi cuerpo. Era bastante bonita y a mis diecisiete años podía presumir de tener un cuerpo envidiable, muchos hombres se interesaban por mí pero yo la verdad no estaba interesada en nadie. Dejé de "darme ánimos" y me dispuse a salir de la habitación, después de todo sería un día muy largo.

Al bajar y entrar al gran comedor, vi a Elizabeth esperándome como siempre con aquella sonrisa que parecía imposible de quitar, recorrió la silla para que me sentara y luego chasqueó los dedos.

Un fuerte ruido se oyó desde algún punto afuera del salón comedor, y justo cuando iba a preguntar que cosa era ese ruido, las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par y una especie de carrito lleno de comida y otras cosas se precipitó sobre mí; cerré los ojos esperando la colisión, pero esta jamás se produjo.

Abrí los ojos y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que el carrito había sido desviado de mi dirección, los platillos salieron volando, pero Elizabeth reaccionó más rápido y se lanzó en pos de los alimentos, que fueron cayendo casi con gracia sobre sus manos e inclusive una copa llena de distintas frutas, se posó en su cabeza.

-Ashley ¿qué es lo que estabas haciendo?-preguntó con calma, aunque pude notar un brillo rojizo en sus ojos.

-¡AHH! ¡lo siento, lo siento! ¡Elizabeth, en verdad lo siento!-chilló una joven de espeso cabello rubio y ojos color ámbar, que iba ataviada con un uniforme parecido al de Elizabeth, solo que este era azul y blanco-¡Venía lo más rápido posible, pero entonces he soltado el carrito y…

-Ya veo-cortó Elizabeth caminando como si nada con todas esa cosas encima de ella, aun sin perder la sonrisa-Ashley, ya te he dicho que no debes correr.

Elizabeth no parecía enfadada, al contrario, en cuanto termino de poner todos los platillos sobre el carrito, se acercó hasta mí con gesto de disculpa, juntó sus manos y me hizo una leve reverencia.

-Ama, le pido una disculpa. Todo este disturbio no debería haber sido. Me aseguraré de que esto no vuelva a suceder.

-Está bien, Ashley-dije mirando a la torpe sirvienta, quien se puso muy tensa y comenzó a temblar-Tienes que dejar de ser tan inútil.

-Si señorita, bueno…me voy-y sin decir más dio media vuelta y se fue casi corriendo.

-Ahh…Ella hace más difícil las cosas.-comentó Elizabeth con aire cansado, pero manteniendo la sonrisa.

Sin perder más tiempo me sirvió los alimentos y comencé a comer en absoluto silencio. Mi fiel ama de llaves estaba a un lado de mí a una distancia más que razonable. Quería que dejara de sonreír de esa manera de una maldita vez. Contemplé con aire distraído mi copa con el jugo y lo moví hacia un lado haciendo que la copa se cayera, pero en lugar de que esta se estrellara contra la mesa, una mano enguantada apareció ante mí sosteniendo la copa. Claro, era de esperarse, si alguien tenía un demonio de ama de llaves, la gran perfección no podía ser quebrantada.

-Tks…Por cierto, ya no quiero más clases de piano-dije con frialdad.

-Pero ama, creí que usted…

-Llevo casi dos meses intentando aprender a tocar, y simplemente me es imposible- mi sirvienta ensanchó la sonrisa.

-Ya sabría tocar si practicara más, pero no lo hace.-bueno, ¿no se suponía que me tenia que apoyar?

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer-espeté de forma molesta-Esta será la última clase, encárgate de avisarle al señor Landor.

-¿Está segura señorita? ¿No se arrepentirá después?-preguntó la maldita demonio casi con burla.

-Claro que no, es una orden, cancelarás las clases de piano.-dictaminé.

-Yes, mi Lady-contestó juntando sus manos e inclinándose ligeramente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como era de esperarse, el día no fue muy bueno, por no decir que había sido completamente un suplicio. Las clases de piano fueron de lo peor como siempre, aunque era la última vez que me preocuparía por ellas, ya que Elizabeth se había encargado de cancelarlas.

Por la tarde fui a recoger mi nueva joyería, consistente en hermosas gargantillas de terciopelo con piedras preciosas, por supuesto mi sirvienta se había dedicado a quitarme y ponerme cada una de las veinticinco gargantillas, ya que de otra forma el joyero se daría cuenta de la marca del contrato. Lo último que quedaba por hacer ese largo día sería la visita del Conde Surmount.

Elizabeth parecía que esta vez estaba decidida a superar incluso a la perfección, había mandado lejos a Ashley para que esta no causase ningún trabajo innecesario.

El resto de la tarde pasó muy rápida para mi gusto y cuando menos me lo esperaba, Elizabeth llamó a la puerta del despacho y entró con esa elegancia y sutileza tan común de ella.

-Joven ama, ya es momento de que se prepare, el Conde llegará dentro de poco.

-Muy bien-me levanté y caminé al lado de mi ama de llaves en completo silencio. Parecía más como si fuera de camino a la guillotina que ha encontrarme con mi futuro esposo.

-¿Elizabeth, te pondrías en mi lugar en la guillotina?-ella me miró con cierto desconcierto, pero casi recuperó su expresión imperturbable.

-Yo haré todo lo que ordene, señorita.-y dicho esto me detuvo con una mano indicándome que ya estábamos en la puerta de entrada.

Maldita demonio, para ser tal cosa no actuaba guiada por sus impulsos, en cierta manera quería fastidiarla, solo un poco, pero al parecer eso no era posible.

Como era de esperarse de ella, recibió con creces a Anthony, quien estaba rojo como jitomate y al parecer no sabía ni que decir. En cuanto me vio una amplia y encantadora sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y casi corrió hasta mí para tomarme entre sus brazos. Él era sumamente guapo, tenia cabello rubio, ojos azules y una piel suave y blanca, además era muy alto y bien distinguido. Aun así yo nunca me enamoraría de él, era algo que simplemente no podía hacer.

Cuando por fin me soltó me observó de arriba abajo con una sonrisa amable.

-¡Alejandra! ¡No sabes cuanto me agrada volver a verte!-su sirviente bajó del carruaje cargando con un ramo de flores y se lo tendió a su amo-¡Mira que hermosas flores te he traído!

-Gracias-dije secamente al ver que eran unos tulipanes de un suave color rosa, no había color que odiara más que el rosa, pero al parecer él no lo sabía. Estiré la mano sosteniendo el ramo y Elizabeth lo tomó al instante.

-Si es tan amable de entrar, lord Surmount-el aludido asintió y todos nos encaminamos al interior de la mansión.

Elizabeth mostraba su gran "poder" por decirlo de alguna manera, cada palabra que decía adquiría un tono trascendental, casi poético.

Pasé un rato platicando con Anthony sobre cosas sin importancia, a veces notaba como si él quisiera decirme algo importante, pero no decía nada.

Comenzaba a sentirme verdaderamente incomoda, hasta que, no sin cierta ironía, Elizabeth apareció como caída del cielo (más bien del infierno) para anunciarnos que la cena estaba lista.

- Para la cena se ha preparado una tira de asado cocinada al vacío en jugo de setas y vino blanco, y servido sobre una fina cama de puré de coliflor. Sobre la carne una salsa de achiote y hongos porcón de Cajamarca. El plato está condimentado con una salsa de la propia cocción de la carne glaseada, una papa torneada, cocida primero y frita después, rellena de una crema de cebolla roja, y un pequeño bouquet de ensalada de menestras frescas de nuestro huerto, flor de ajo, aceite de pesto de albahaca y reducción de balsámico.-recitó Elizabeth como si declamara algún poema; en este punto, Anthony parecía ser incapaz de ocultar su asombro ante la dedicación de mi ama de llaves.

Yo sonreí con suficiencia, y miré a Elizabeth con intensidad, ésta se limitó a esbozar su estúpida sonrisa.

Cuando no encontrábamos de nuevo en el salón, y mientras Elizabeth nos servía té y una rebanada de pastel de limón, Anthony habló con gran entusiasmo.

-Estoy muy sorprendido, tu ama de llaves es en verdad muy…-hizo una pausa, parecía no encontrar la palabra adecuada-…extraordinaria-resolvió.

-Ella solo hace lo que debe hacer-comenté restándole importancia.

Al día siguiente, mientras me encontraba en mi despacho, Elizabeth entró con su aire de suficiencia, pero esta vez no tenía aquella sonrisa, estaba seria y caminó hasta mí llevando una bandeja de plata en la que estaba solo una carta, sellada con el sello de la reina, se inclinó ante mi y tomé la carta sin ninguna vacilación. Elizabeth permaneció ahí parada mientras yo leía el contenido de la carta.

-Espero que sepas llegar al pueblo de Inmory.-dije sin apartar la mirada de la carta.

-Claro-respondió secamente.

Volví a leer una parte de la carta que no acababa de entender.

-Elizabeth…-hice una pausa y miré directamente a sus ojos purpuras, ella asintió en señal de que estaba escuchándome-¿Quién es el conde Ciel Phantomhive?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bastante raro diría yo xD

Canciones que me ayudaron a inspirarme xD

Hope. Vol. 2- Apocalyptica

Stroke- Apocalyptica

Sacra- Apocalyptica

Time- Hans Zimmer

La Campanella- Franz Liszt


	2. Chapter 2: La señorita, investiga

**Buenas :D por fin paso a dejar el segundo capitulo de este frikific xD espero le agrade.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios n_n siempre se agradace un review ;D**

**Sin más que agregar aquí el cap :)**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 2: La señorita, investiga.**

El carruaje se movía lentamente, después de haber escuchado la historia que Elizabeth acababa de contarme, aun estaba bastante confundida sobre el asunto.

Yo servía a la reina, ese era mi deber como la cabeza de la familia Blackwood. Mi familia lo había hecho antes, y yo también debía hacerlo. Era conocida como "la espada de la reina" y como tal, me encargaba de resolver aquellos inconvenientes que podrían amenazar a su majestad, y no solo eso, también, si ella me lo pedía, me hacía cargo de investigar y controlar situaciones en las que no cualquiera pudiera intervenir.

Todo eso era bastante tedioso para mí, pero siendo una Blackwood era mi deber, y no podía renunciar. Así como mis abuelos, mis padres, mi hermana habían servido fielmente a la reina yo también lo haría.

Ahora, su majestad estaba bastante preocupada por una serie de extraños asesinatos que atemorizaban a un pequeño pueblo al norte de la ciudad, llamado Inmory. Al parecer era algún tipo de secta que se dedicaba a matar a los niños del pueblo. Eso por supuesto rompía el corazón de la reina, y por eso me solicitó que tomara cartas en el asunto. Más sin embargo, esta vez quería que alguien más me ayudase…

-No entiendo por qué la reina quiere que un niño trabaje conmigo-dije en voz alta mirando a Elizabeth quien no me había mirado en todo el trayecto-¿Qué puede hacer un niño, eh? Nada, solo ser una carga.

-El conde Ciel Phantomhive perdió a sus padres.-respondió Elizabeth quien se volvió a mirarme con sus ojos purpuras-Cuando se pierde lo que más se quiere…bueno, no creo que deba subestimarlo-resolvió sonriendo de manera burlona.

Sabía a lo que se refería, y eso me molesto. Yo había perdido a mi hermana y miradme ahora, ocultando una marca de un contrato demoniaco. Pero aun así eso no significaba que aquel joven fuera tan fuerte como yo.

Elizabeth me había contado toda la historia del conde, sus padres murieron en un incendio que devastó la mansión Phantomhive, ahora, a su corta edad (Elizabeth me dijo que tendría unos doce o trece años) era el jefe de la familia, y como tal, muchas responsabilidades recaían sobre sus hombros, inclusive ese titulo de "perro guardián de la reina" Si, al igual que mi familia, los Phantomhive también servían fielmente a la reina.

La idea de trabajar al lado de un niño no me agradaba en lo absoluto, y desde hacia un rato no dejaba de preguntarme por qué la reina permitía que un menor trabajase en esto.

-No es lo mismo-espeté-Es decir, es solo un niño…

-Ama, ¿y no era usted una niña cuando me invocó?-inquirió aun burlona.

-No…esto…Cállate-gruñí-Y es una orden.

-Yes, my Lady.

Como siempre, Elizabeth no puso ningún tipo de resistencia y se quedó callada, no parecía estar enojada, por el contrario se le notaba que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

Mientras tanto, yo seguía dándole vueltas al asunto del conde, no me sentía bien trabajando con alguien más que no fuera Elizabeth, y aun menos me gustaba trabajar con alguien a quien no conocía. Claro que había visto algunas fotos del conde, tenía un porte elegante y adulto para ser un niño, poseía un parche en el ojo derecho ligeramente oculto por el flequillo de su cabello, y tenía que reconocer que era lindo, pero dejando el físico de lado, nunca había tratado con él, no sabía como era su personalidad o su carácter y eso no me gustaba.

La cabeza comenzaba a dolerme, así que decidí ocupar mi mente en otras cosas.

-Elizabeth, ¿Qué pasa si yo muero antes de que se cumpla el contrato?-pregunté de cierta manera porque quería molestarla un poco, y en parte porque en realidad tenía algo de curiosidad.

-Eso no pasará, señorita, mi deber es protegerla hasta que el contrato se cumpla-me dijo, mirándome con gesto dulce y amable, sin rastro de burla en sus ojos- Yo estaré con usted hasta el final.

Después de eso no dijo nada más, y yo no le pedí que lo hiciera.

El pequeño pueblo de Inmory por fin apreció en la distancia, y Elizabeth golpeó a los caballos para que estos comenzaran a correr; el viento golpeaba mi piel, y una extraña sensación hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi columna vertebral. Ese pueblo se veía un tanto triste y solitario, recorrimos el camino principal sin haber visto a un solo lugareño, pero tampoco le di mucha importancia, ya que si había alguien que estaba por allí matando a inocentes, salir no era tan buena idea.

Seguimos nuestro camino, alejándonos un poco del pueblo en dirección a una colina en la que se alzaba una modesta mansión.

Se escuchó un fuerte relincho y me volví a ver que pasaba; Ashley, mi torpe sirvienta intentaba calmar al caballo del modesto carruaje que conducía, que parecía estar algo asustado.

-¿Crees que haya sido buena idea que trajéramos a Ashley con nosotras?-comenté mientras miraba el rostro asustado de la sirvienta.

-Si la dejábamos sola en la mansión podría haberla incendiado o algo peor-respondió Elizabeth con cierta seriedad.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón.-Ashley no tenía mucho tiempo trabajando en la mansión, pero en lo poco que llevaba había demostrado que era incapaz de hacer algo sin que causase un gran desastre.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la mansión de la colina, fuimos recibidas por una bellísima mujer de poco más de cuarenta años, ataviada con el típico uniforme de sirvienta y con una cálida mirada de bellísimos ojos verdes.

-Sean bienvenidas a la mansión Lockharm-dijo inclinándose en señal de respeto- ¿Ustedes son de la mansión Blackwood?

-Si, así es-dijo mi ama de llaves con respeto.

-Mi amo les espera-dijo la mujer con una voz muy suave-Por aquí por favor-hizo un gesto con la mano para que le siguiéramos.-Mi nombre es Jane.

-Ashley, encárgate de bajar las cosas-indicó Elizabeth a la atolondrada joven.

-Eh…Hi…-asintió Ashley quien casi se cae del carruaje.

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos de la casa, Elizabeth parecía estar un tanto incomoda y no dejaba de mirar a aquella mujer con cierto aire de desconcierto.

Iba a preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba, pero en eso nos detuvimos en frente de una puerta que se encontraba del lado izquierdo del pasillo y Jane nos indico que entráramos.

-Joven amo, Lady Blackwood.-Jane se inclinó y mantuvo la cabeza inclinada.

-Ohh…Es un honor tenerle aquí señorita-dijo un hombre que estaba de espaldas a la puerta mirando con intensidad el fuego de la chimenea-Mi nombre es Edward Lockharm, el dueño de éste lugar-el hombre se volvió y me miró con un gesto increíblemente amable.

La verdad es que su apariencia me tomó desprevenida; era un hombre muy joven, no tendría más de veinte años, sus infantiles ojos verdes me miraban de detrás de unos lentes que le conferían un aspecto de intelectual, su cabello castaño claro se despeinaba mientras el pasaba su mano con aire nervioso.

-¿Edward Lockharm?-dije más para mi misma-Ah…si, Mi nombre es Alejandra, Alejandra Blackwood, vengo en nombre de la reina…

El joven asintió y su rostro casi infantil adquirió una expresión algo triste.

-Veo que no soy el único que piensa que la situación es alarmante, si la reina a enviado a alguien a investigar.

-Esta ola de asesinatos debe llegar a su fin, por eso estoy aquí-miré de forma penetrante a aquel joven y luego me volví a ver a Elizabeth quien al parecer seguía estando incomoda.

-¿Y quien es ella?-preguntó posando sus ojos en Elizabeth, quien miró a Edward con dulzura provocando que el joven se ruborizara.

-Elizabeth Van Niven, el ama de llaves de la familia Blackwood-respondió Elizabeth con orgullo juntando sus manos y haciendo una reverencia.

-Ohh…Esto…-Edward no sabía ni que decir.

-Joven amo-habló la sirvienta- La cena está servida.

-Am…si, bien. ¿Por qué no me acompaña a cenar? ya es tarde y debe tener hambre, Alejandra- sama. Edward sonrió tímidamente

-Si, muchas gracias.

...

Durante la cena, Elizabeth se dedicó a servirme como siempre lo hacia, demostrando que era capaz de hacer todo a la perfección, al parecer ya había vuelto a la normalidad y volvía a esbozar su típica sonrisa.

El comedor estaba sumido en un absoluto silencio, a mi lado, a una distancia prudente se encontraba mi ama de llaves, atenta a cualquier cosa que se me pudiera ofrecer, y en frente de nosotras estaban Edward y su sirvienta Jane, quien miraba de manera inexpresiva a la nada.

-Sir Edward-comencé-¿Podría contarme que es exactamente lo que ha estado pasando?

-Bueno, la verdad es que han estado sucediendo cosas verdaderamente espantosas-dijo Edward mostrando miedo en sus ojos-Varios niños y jóvenes, tanto hombres como mujeres, fueron asesinados de la manera más cruel que se pueda imaginar, Alejandra-sama.

Miré a Elizabeth quien tenía un gesto serio.

-Según tengo entendido, las víctimas fueron halladas sin corazón. ¿No es así?

-Si, esas pobres criaturas aparecían uno o dos días después en el quiosco que está en el centro del pueblo. Vestían túnicas de color negro y les había sido extirpado el corazón, y también...-hizo una pausa, por su expresión parecía que iba a decir algo desagradable-...sus cuerpos estaban completamente marcados con símbolos extraños...Con símbolos demoniacos.

–¿Símbolos demoniacos?–el bello rostro de Elizabeth seguía imperturbable, pero un aura bastante oscura parecía emanar de ella.

–Así es, Alejandra-sama, esos niños fueron ofrecidos al demonio.–Edward estaba bastante dolido, sin duda todo aquello le dolía mucho.

Me volví a ver a mi ama de llaves; tenia muchas cosas de las que hablar con ella, pero eso debía esperar hasta que nos encontráramos las dos solas. Edward había dicho que aquellos niños habían sido ofrecidos al demonio, así que...

–Parece muy convencido de eso, Sir Edward. ¿Usted me afirma que esos niños fueron parte de algún ritual satánico?–creer eso era un tanto extraño a pesar de que conviviera día a día con un demonio.

–Alguien quiere traer de vuelta a Vek, la diosa del cielo y el infierno–inquirió el joven Edward quien se mostraba horrorizado ante esa idea.

–¿Vek? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?– nunca en mi vida había oído hablar de ese ser que me decía.

–Es una leyenda de este pueblo, Alejandra-sama–el joven miró a su sirvienta y esta asintió.

–La historia nos habla de una joven ángel que harta de su vida en el paraíso intentó acabar con El Padre. –narró Jane con voz neutra.

No se si soy yo, o es que en verdad los ojos de Elizabeth tienen un brillo rojizo. La verdad siento que algo le está molestado desde que llegamos.

–Un ángel...

–Así es, hace aproximadamente quinientos años, una hermosa ángel llamada Vek desafío a Dios e intentó acabar con él. Ella quería ser la nueva gobernante, su ideal era que tanto ángeles como demonios debían convivir en plenitud.  
Ante tal rebeldía por parte de Vek, esta fue desterrada, sus alas le fueron arrancadas y su poder de ángel se debilitó considerablemente, así pues, Vek cayó a la tierra, justo a las afueras de este pueblo.

No terminaba de entender por qué tomaban tan enserio esa historia. Eso solo era una leyenda, un cuento para asustar a los niños.

–Bueno ¿Y qué más?

–La bella Vek vagó por el bosque, estaba completamente devastada por no haber podido lograr su objetivo y lo que más deseaba era vengarse. Entonces, según la leyenda, un día de luna llena, siete días después que Vek fue desterrada del cielo, un hombre sumamente apuesto vestido de negro se le hizo presente, ese hombre no era nada más que un demonio.

Bien, tenia que reconocer que la historia era buena.  
Jane hizo una pausa y no supe si había sido yo o en verdad la sirvienta estaba mirando con cierto recelo a Elizabeth, quien se mantuvo indiferente aunque sus ojos parecían llamear.

–¿Y entonces qué pasó?–inquirí bastante interesada.  
Jane posó sus ojos en mi y continuo.

–El demonio le propuso un trato: él le ayudaría a vengarse, y cuando esto fuera cumplido él la devoraría.

Ante eso, una sensación extraña recorrió mi nuca y casi sin darme cuenta me llevé una mano al cuello, en donde mi gruesa gargantilla de terciopelo ocultaba la marca del contrato. Jane me miró de forma extraña.

–Vek aceptó el trato, y desde ese momento el demonio se convirtió en su compañero en la busca de su venganza–continuó la sirvienta volviendo a adquirir esa expresión neutra.

–¿Vek hizo un contrato con un demonio? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Si era un ángel...

–Nada es imposible en este mundo, Alejandra-sama–interrumpió la sirvienta.

–Supongo que si–concedí un tanto molesta.

–Durante un año Vek viajó a varios sitios sembrando caos y destrucción, nadie podía contra ella ni su fiel demonio, quien según se dice se enamoró de el ángel. La Inglaterra del pasado estaba sumida en el terror, mucha gente moría y nadie era capaz de hacer nada.

–No quiero sonar indiferente ¿Pero qué tiene que ver esta historia con lo que está pasando ahora?–pregunté con seriedad, pues escuchar esa historia se me estaba haciendo una perdida de tiempo.

–Justo a eso llegamos–dijo Edward mirándome con sus ojos infantiles detrás de sus gafas.– Verá, cuando Inglaterra parecía que no podría salir de la oscuridad, una joven hechicera llegó desde tierras lejanas decidida a acabar con esa oscuridad.

–¿Una hechicera?–ahora si no sabia ni que decir.

–Si, era una mujer muy hermosa, y muy poderosa.  
Así que Vek, al sentirse amenazada por aquella forastera hizo algo impensable. Como su poder no era tan grande como ella deseaba, mató a su demonio y tomó su sangre, prácticamente absorbió el poder del demonio, con lo cual se convertiría en un ser invencible.

–¡Mató al demonio!–exclamé sorprendida. Elizabeth me miró con dulzura para acallarme, pero pude notar que no estaba para nada contenta.

–Ajá, lo hizo para que nadie pudiera detenerla, ni siquiera aquella hechicera–comentó Edward– Pero eso no fue suficiente, la hechicera se enfrentó a Vek, y utilizando todo su poder, por fin logró encerrar a Vek en las profundidades de la tierra.

–Y debo suponer que fue aquí en donde la encerró-comenté sin poder entender del todo.

–Si, Vek fue encerrada mediante una magia muy poderosa. Y es por eso que pensamos que alguien quiere liberar a Vek. Según la leyenda, la manera de liberar al "Angel Demonio" es mediante un ritual en el cual la sangre de un descendiente de la hechicera debe ser derramada en él sello del portal. Pero antes, la fuerza de Vek debe ser restaurada entregándole almas puras e inocentes.

–Ahh, ya veo. Bueno, no veo que haya que preocuparse por una simple leyenda–ahora entendía que este tipo de personas eran muy crédulas.

–Alejandra-sama...Esto es real, alguien quiere que la oscuridad vuelva a ceñirse sobre Inglaterra, sobre el mundo entero–exclamó Edward casi de la misma forma en la que un niño intentaría convencer a sus padres de que había visto un fantasma.

–Las leyendas solo son para asustar a los niños, Sir Edward–dije casi con fastidio.

–Es lo que pensamos nosotros, pero claro, usted es la que viene a investigar. Y la verdad es que espero que si estemos equivocados.

–Si...–y ahora que hablaba de investigar...–¿Cuándo llegará el conde Ciel Phantomhive? –todo pasó tan rápido que ya hasta había olvidado aquel detalle.

–Um…sinceramente no lo se Alejandra-sama, debía estar aquí hoy, pero ya ve que no ha llegado–dijo Edward bostezando. ––Vaya, ya es tarde. Jane muéstrale su habitación a la señorita.

–Como ordene joven amo–Jane me hizo un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera. Elizabeth salió detrás de mí.

La habitación no era tan grande como la que tenía en casa, pero al menos era cómoda. Elizabeth me estaba ayudando a colocarme la pijama, sin duda algo le molestaba, porque no sonreía y daba la impresión de que estaba en su propio mundo.

–¿Qué es lo que piensas sobre esa historia que nos han contado? –pregunté mientras Elizabeth se encargaba de preparar la cama.

–Puede que solo sea eso, una leyenda, pero igual puede tener algo de verdad.

–¿Enserio un ángel puede hacer un contrato con un demonio y luego matarlo? –insistí.

–No estoy segura de ello, nunca me ha tocado ver algo así, los ángeles tienen el poder para matarnos claro, pero no se si eso pasó de verdad.

–Entiendo, y en cuanto a lo del conde Ciel Phantomhive. ¿Crees que no vaya a venir?

–Lo desconozco–fui a acostarme a la cama y Elizabeth se encargó de arroparme bien–Ahora debería de descansar, mañana nos espera un día pesado.

–Cierto, hay que comenzar a investigar todo este asunto con o sin Ciel Phantomhive.

Elizabeth se dispuso a abandonar la habitación, mi cabeza era un hervidero de información, no sabía que pensar sobre lo que estaba pasando en aquel pueblo. Un ángel, un demonio y una hechicera. Extraños asesinatos, una leyenda, Ciel Phantomhive. Mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

–Elizabeth…podrías quedarte conmigo un rato–no quería parecer una niña asustada, pero en verdad necesitaba a alguien conmigo, y mi ama de llaves era la única que siempre estaba para mí, solo para mí.

–Yes, my Lady. –declamó ella regresando sobre sus pasos y poniéndose a mi lado derecho a una distancia prudente. Contemplé sus ojos purpuras durante un buen rato, sus ojos no me miraban con burla, sus ojos me miraban como…como…

–No me abandones en la oscuridad, Lizzie, nunca me dejes sola hermana…–y por fin me entregué a Morfeo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día siguiente fue bastante agotador. Después de desayunar salí con Elizabeth al pueblo para investigar un poco más sobre los asesinatos, el problema era que nadie quería hablar con nosotras. Me preguntaba si era porque éramos prácticamente unas desconocidas o si era por mi ama de llaves, quien con su encanto casi sobrenatural parecía aterrar a los lugareños, o en si era por ambas cosas. El punto fue que ya pronto se pondría el sol y no habíamos conseguido hablar con nadie.

–Vaya gente–espeté molesta mientras caminábamos por una gran extensión de pasto, a lo lejos un rio dividía el campo de un bosque. –A pesar de que he venido a ayudar, me tratan de esa forma.

–Hay personas que son muy supersticiosas, señorita, y en este pueblo parece que toman muy en serio sus leyendas –Elizabeth como siempre mostrando su gran tolerancia.

Un pequeño abejorro revoloteó cerca de mi, y cuando iba a espantarlo con mi mano, esta se quedó prendida a mi vestido azul, jalé mi mano y una pulsera plateada salió volando cayendo a unos pocos metros de mí; siempre llevaba conmigo una hermosa pulsera de la que colgaba un dije en forma de mariposa de alas azules, aquella pulsera había pertenecido a mi hermana y era muy importante para mí, fui a por ella, pero en eso un perro pasó al lado de mi y cogió la pequeña pulsera y echó a correr en dirección al río.

–¡Elizabeth, mi pulsera! –bramé empezando a correr detrás del canino.

Rápidamente Elizabeth se situó a la par de mí y en segundos logró rebasarme por una gran distancia, y en otros segundos más atrapó al perro, yo llegué casi jadeando a donde estaban.

–¡No le hagáis daño! –gritó alguien–¡Por favor!

En la lejanía, justo de donde se encontraba el río, una joven de no más de quince años corría en nuestra dirección cargando una canasta. Cuando llegó hasta nosotras nos miró con gesto de disculpa.

–Su perro tiene mi pulsera–dije quizá con demasiada frialdad.

–Oh…lo lamento muchísimo–se disculpó la joven–Pepper, devuélvele su pulsera a la señorita.

El perro soltó la pulsera, y antes de que cayera al pasto Elizabeth la tomó y sacó un pañuelo empezando a limpiarla con gran esmero.

–No importa–ella seguramente podría darnos algo de información, así que me forcé a esbozar una sonrisa– ¿Oye no te importaría si te hago unas preguntas?

–¿Quieren preguntarme sobre esos asesinatos, verdad? –inquirió mirándome con inocencia.

–Solo queremos ayudar a detener estos crímenes, pero nadie ha querido decirnos nada, y así no podremos hacer mucho.

–Bueno, no solemos confiar en los extraños, pero por mi no hay problema, si puedo ayudarles en algo lo haré. Ya no quiero que más niños mueran.

–Bien, en ese caso, ¿podrías decirme en dónde han desaparecido los niños?

–Em…esto…Han desaparecido en diferentes lugares, aunque la gran mayoría de ellos desaparecieron cerca de éste río–dijo señalando el río tras de nosotras–Algunos han dicho que se los llevó el demonio del bosque, pero nadie se acerca a ese lugar, es decir al otro lado del río, todos en el pueblo lo tienen prohibido. Ese bosque está encantado.

–Um…¿Entonces los niños desaparecieron cerca de aquí?

–Si, y nadie supo de ellos hasta que una mañana aparecieron en la plaza del pueblo–sus ojos se llenaron de miedo–Fue algo espantoso, pero pasa tan seguido que la gente ya se está acostumbrando, aunque a mí en lo personal me da cada vez más miedo.

–Gracias por tu ayuda, con eso nos has aportado mucho.

–Me alegra ser de ayuda, ahora ya debo irme porque está oscureciendo–nos sonrió y echó a correr seguida por su perro, perdiéndose en la lejanía.

Cuando la chica por fin desapareció, me volví en dirección al río y eché a caminar. Elizabeth iba a mi lado, aun limpiando mi pulsera.

Llegamos al río, y mi ama de llaves se inclinó y metió la mano al agua cristalina, después vi que seguía limpiando mi pulsera.

–Como nueva, my Lady–dijo colocándome la pulsera con versatilidad.

–Gracias–miré el río con intensidad como si con eso fuera a decirme lo que pasaba ahí. Si la gran mayoría de los niños habían desaparecido cerca de aquí, los más lógico sería que…

–Elizabeth, necesito investigar en ese bosque –miré a ambos lados del río buscando un puente, pero no encontré ninguno. –Um…no hay ningún puente.

–Si lo que desea es ir al bosque, eso es lo que hará –se llevó una mano al pecho y se inclinó levemente.

Entonces, se aproximó hasta mí y me cargó en sus brazos como si fuera una simple hoja y sin tomar impulso ni nada saltó con gracilidad, bajé la vista y puede ver nuestro reflejo en el agua, al instante siguiente, Elizabeth aterrizó del otro lado del río sin hacer el menor ruido, con la sutiliza de un felino.

Me bajó con cuidado y después miró a su alrededor como evaluando si el lugar era seguro o no.

–¿A dónde deberíamos de ir, ama?

–Supongo que lo mejor es andar en línea recta –propuse.

Y así, caminamos un buen rato por el espeso bosque, a cada tanto me golpeaba con las ramas de los árboles, o me resbalaba, en cambio, Elizabeth se movía con fluidez, como si todo lo que estaba en su camino se hiciera a un lado para dejarle pasar. De vez en cuando me sostenía para evitar que cayera. La noche ya había caído, y aun no encontrábamos nada.

Comenzaba a cansarme, y estaba a punto de decirle a Elizabeth que mejor regresáramos al pueblo, cuando a lo lejos divisé lo que parecía ser una cueva. Rápidamente me aproximé al lugar, la entrada de la cueva era inmensa.

Adentro no se veía nada, pero en cuanto dimos unos cuantos pasos en la oscuridad, un montón de antorchas se encendieron solas, me apegué un poco a mi sirvienta y nos adentramos en la profundidad de la cueva.

Después de caminar otro tanto más, por fin, una luz mucho más fuerte se abría un poco más adelante, al llegar, casi me caigo del asombro.

Era un espacio bastante amplio, iluminado por montones de velas, en el centro se encontraba una especie de cama de piedra de forma oval completamente llena de sangre, justo detrás de ésta había un símbolo extraño, una especie de pentagrama con la punta hacia arriba y en el centro de éste, una cruz invertida.

Me aproximé cautelosamente hacia la cama de piedra y vi que sobre de ésta estaba una especie de daga llena de sangre grabada con símbolos extraños. Tomé entre mis manos aquel artilugio y una sensación de desesperación, dolor, miedo y tristeza se alojó en mi interior. Sentía que algo me oprimía el pecho y me cortaba el aliento, la vista comenzaba a nublárseme, y sin poder contenerme más lancé un grito, un grito de agonía.

De repente todo pasó muy rápido, una corriente de aire se filtró en la cueva haciendo que toda fuente de luz se esfumase, la daga que había encontrado caía estrepitosamente sobre la cama de piedra, ahora yo me encontraba en el extremo opuesto al lugar por el que habíamos llegado y Elizabeth tenía ambas manos contra la pared, arrinconándome contra la fría y húmeda pared de la cueva, sus ojos tenían un brillo rojizo, pero aun conservaba la sonrisa, es más, parecía que su sonrisa se había ensanchado aun más, la cueva estaba sumida en una profunda oscuridad, pero no era necesario ver, para saber que alguien estaba detrás de Elizabeth, vigilándonos atentamente.

–Elizabeth…–mi ama de llaves se acercó más a mí–Tienes que sacarme de aquí–logré decir, pues me sentía verdaderamente mareada.

–Yes, my Lady–y dicho esto, a una velocidad inhumana me cargó como lo había hecho hacia un rato, y se volvió hacia la salida, pude divisar una sombra en la oscuridad, pero Elizabeth logró esquivarla por los pelos y comenzó a correr a una velocidad increíble, las antorchas ahora estaban apagadas y no se veía absolutamente nada, pero eso no parecía ser impedimento para ella. Iba a preguntarle que era lo que pasaba cuando un destello plateado pasó a escasos milímetros de mi mejilla.

–Señorita, baje la cabeza y sujétese bien–pidió con voz tranquila, hice lo que me dijo, me afiancé bien a su cuello.

Cuando salimos, la luz de la luna no era tan intensa, ya que la luna era tapada por unas espesas nubes. Miré hacia atrás y creí escuchar que alguien decía algo como "Tienes que atraparla"

Rápidamente nos internamos en el bosque, todo era un simple borrón para mí, pero a pesar de lo denso del bosque, nunca nos estrellamos contra ninguna rama ni nada. Podía oír como alguien nos seguía. ¿Quién nos quería atrapar? ¿Acaso era el asesino? En ese caso quedaba claro que no era humano, no si podía seguirle el paso a Elizabeth. Miré el rostro de mi ama de llaves, y me sorprendió ver que estaba sonriendo, como si todo aquello fuera divertido.

Por fin llegamos al río, Elizabeth lo cruzó sin detenerse, y una vez más vi más destellos plateados que pasaban a un lado de nosotras. Elizabeth me dejó cerca de un árbol y sin perder la sonrisa se volvió rápidamente hacia nuestro perseguidor, me pareció ver que sacaba lo que parecían ser un par de cuchillos de plata. ¡Cuchillos de plata!...

Solo podía ver un par de sombras que se movían a una velocidad increíble y con envidiable gracilidad, si parpadeaba me perdía de todo.

Mientras miraba tal espectáculo, me di cuenta de que había alguien más, una figura pequeña, cerca del río corría en nuestra dirección. En ese instante, la luz de la luna por fin brilló con gran intensidad, y fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de quine se acercaba corriendo, y pude ver en su expresión que él también sabía a quien miraba. Era un joven, y tenía un parche en el ojo derecho…Era…era el conde Ciel Phantomhive

De repente algo se situó delante de mí, era la sombra de un hombre, este levantó la mano y pude ver ese extraño destello plateado, sabía que era mi fin, pero justo cuando creí que me atravesaría con lo que fuere que tuviera en la mano, la sombra de Elizabeth apareció.

–¡Detente! –gritamos a la vez el conde y yo.

Ambos seres se detuvieron al instante, el hombre tenía en la mano un tenedor y detenía el chuchillo que sostenía Elizabeth. La sonrisa de ambos era amplia y extraña, los dos seres parecían estarse divirtiendo de algo.

–¡Que gran sorpresa, Elizabeth Van Niven! –dijo el hombre un tanto burlón.

–Me has quitado las palabras de la boca, Sebastian Michaelis…–respondió Elizabeth esbozando aquella sonrisa suya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Que les ha parecido?**

**Espero sus comentarios n_n**


	3. Chapter 3: La señorita, en apuros

**Me he tardado una eternidad, lo se, pero tuve algunos problemas y pues...Bahh, no los aburro con eso. Si aun hay alguien que sigue interesado en la historia, aquí vengo con el capitulo 3, la verdad esto es friki, lo se, pero que se le va a hacer xD ._.**

**Agradezco sus comentarios y pues, al fic :D**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 3: La señorita, en apuros.**

El viento sopló con fuerza agitando el césped y los arboles, la luna dejaba caer su plateada luz sobre todo el lugar y pareció como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

El cuerpo de Elizabeth me impedía ver a nuestro atacante, Sebastian Micha…Mich…bueno, lo que fuera, y entonces, lentamente ella bajó la mano con la que sostenía el cuchillo haciéndolo desaparecer con un extraño movimiento de la muñeca. El extraño se separó de nosotras y posó unos hermosos y enigmáticos ojos color vino sobre mi rostro desconcertado, hubo algo en aquella mirada que me hizo encogerme un poco y provocarme escalofríos; no sabría describir la manera en la que me observó, pero entonces, mi campo de visión fue obstruido cuando Elizabeth se situó delante de mi, de una forma protectora, y me dio la impresión de que estaba esperando algo, porque estaba completamente erguida, atenta al mínimo movimiento que aquel ser desconocido hiciera.

El silencio que reinaba era tal, que casi sentía que lo podía tocar, me moví un poco hacia la izquierda para poder ver detenidamente a nuestro agresor y me llevé una sorpresa al ver al ser que tenía delante de mí; poseía una belleza, de esas que te podían romper el espíritu con solo mirarle, con facciones finas y perfectas, su cabello era negro como la noche sin estrellas y largo hasta la barbilla, la luna bañaba su pálida piel haciendo que pareciera como si irradiara luz, ataviado con un frack negro pulcramente arreglado, tenía un porte elegante y majestuoso que no parecía de este mundo. Debía de decir que no pertenecía a este mundo, porque emanaba tanta perfección que era imposible considerarlo humano. Sebastian miraba en nuestra dirección con una media sonrisa, una sonrisa que, hasta cierto punto, me causaba un miedo indescriptible. Elizabeth puso una mano delante de mi, como protegiéndome y aunque mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios me daba la impresión de que no estaba tan cómoda con la situación como hacia un momento.

Mientras los tres seguíamos sumidos en el más frío silencio, Ciel Phantomhive había llegado hasta nuestra posición situándose al lado de Sebastian.

Al parecer, nadie quería hablar primero, solo estábamos los cuatro ahí, en el medio del campo, mirándonos con diferentes expresiones siendo bañados por la luz de la luna.

Centré mi atención en el conde, quien me miraba con una mezcla de fastidio e interés, vestía de manera galante, llevaba un traje de color azul rey, y su único ojo visible era de un hermoso color azul celeste.

Si creía que el ambiente no se podía poner más tenso, estaba equivocada, se puso aun más tenso. Presentía que algo verdaderamente malo estaba a punto de ocurrir, por algún motivo no me sentía tranquila, y no tenía nada que ver con los dos individuos que tenía delante, sino con algo más, algo de lo que ni siquiera estaba segura de que era, pero que me hacia sentir acorralada, como si hubiera caído en una trampa. Sentía que me estaban vigilando.

Me devanaba los sesos buscando algo que decir, pero no se me ocurría nada, todo era muy confuso. ¿Cuándo había llegado el conde? ¿Qué hacia en aquella cueva? Y quizá la pregunta más importante ¿Por qué nos habían atacado?

—Así que usted es Alejandra Blackwood—dijo el conde, quien me pareció que también se sentía incomodo.

—Si, soy yo—respondí quizá demasiado molesta. —Y usted es el conde Ciel Phantomhive. ¿Se puede saber por qué nos han atacado?

—Debo de ofrecerle mis más sinceras disculpas, Lady Blackwood—intervino el hombre llamado Sebastian, con una voz suave como el terciopelo. —Nuestra intención no era el causarle tal problema, solo fue una equivocación. Verá, cuando caminábamos hacia el río, vimos que algo se internaba en el bosque, así que le seguimos, pero era muy rápido y le perdimos, aunque divisamos que se internaba en aquella cueva, así que entramos también, pero es obvio que quien quiera que entró no era ninguna de ustedes. Ha sido mi error. —concluyó inclinándose ante nosotras.

La verdad era que lo que acababa de decir me había tomado por sorpresa. Alguien más entró en el bosque, alguien que era muy rápido y que además de alguna forma se había metido en la cueva, pero que después de todo, parecía que no se encontraba ahí.

Elizabeth recorrió todo el campo con la mirada, como si hubiese notado alguna presencia, pero al no encontrar nada se volvió a mirarme con gesto amable, como diciéndome que no había nada por lo cual preocuparse.

—A todo esto ¿Quién es usted? —inquirí mirando a aquel hombre que me causaba una extraña sensación.

—Ohh, perdone. —se llevó una mano al pecho—Mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis, y soy el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive.

—Mayordomo…—en definitiva, había algo en él que no me gustaba—Ah, claro, claro. Ella es Elizabeth Van Niven, es mi ama de llaves. —dije haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia Elizabeth quien se inclinó en señal de respeto.

Me sorprendió bastante que aquel mayordomo pusiera cara de asombro cuando hablé, me daba la impresión de que el hecho de que hubiera dicho que Elizabeth era mi ama de llaves le parecía extraño, lo cual me desconcertó.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Elizabeth al mayordomo, ensanchando su sonrisa, como si él desconcierto del hombre le pareciera divertido.

—Nada, solo veo que ha cambiado—dijo Sebastian con amabilidad, sonriendo de una forma entre arrogante y divertida, que me causo cierto fastidio.

—¿Quién cambió? —inquirí mirando a Sebastian con seriedad, a mi no me gustaba que ocultaran cosas, o que me hicieran ver como alguien que no se enteraba de nada, así que comenzaba a molestarme de verdad.

—Nadie, señorita—Elizabeth me sonrió y puso una mano en mi hombro—Estas no son cosas que debamos tratar en estos momentos.

_¿En estos momentos?_ Pensé, y aquella sensación de opresión y encierro se volvió a apoderar de mi.

—Creo que ya debió de haberse dado cuenta que hay algo más que solo un loco asesino en este lugar, Lady—apuntó el conde quien había dado un paso adelante y me miraba seriamente.

Bueno, de eso era claramente consciente. La verdad era que no me estaba agradando para nada aquel niño ¿Quién se creía que era para hablarme así? No era ninguna clase de chica tonta que no sabia lo que estaba haciendo ahí.

—Señorita, solo quiero que entienda que al parecer hemos caído en algún tipo de trampa—Ciel Phantomhive habló en voz baja, y vi como su mayordomo miraba en todas direcciones, al igual que Elizabeth.

Apenas si me sorprendí al escuchar sus palabras, la sensación de estar acorralados la llevaba sintiendo desde hacia mucho, y el hecho de que él también lo creyese, me pareció un poco un alivio, pues después de todo no me estaba imaginando cosas que no eran.

—Eso puedo sentirlo, da la impresión de que estamos en problemas.

—No es todo, creo que hay algo más, Sebastian…

Justo en ese momento, tanto Sebastian como Elizabeth nos jalaron hacia atrás, y al volverme me di cuenta, que en el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos hacia unos instantes, estaban montones de pequeñas dagas incrustadas en el pasto. Abrí mucho los ojos, y me volví a ver a mi ama de llaves y a aquel extraño mayordomo, quien tenía una mano sobre el hombro del conde, que al igual que yo, se le notaba un poco desconcertado.

—¡Pero qué ha pasado! —exclamé, ninguno de los tres me respondió—Elizabeth tu…

—Joven ama, por favor retroceda—pidió mi sirvienta mientras se ponía delante de mi, al igual que lo hacia Sebastian delante de Ciel.

Me hice un poco a la derecha y vi algo sorprendente. Bastantes personas, estaba segura que eran todos los habitantes del pueblo, se acercaban a nosotros con antorchas, hachas y tridentes, y pude notar que tenían una mirada inexpresiva, como si fueran simples cuerpos animados de alguna forma.

La gente del pueblo cada vez se acercaba más, y el mayordomo y mi ama de llaves sacaron aquellos curiosos cubiertos, lo cual me dio a entender que no los detendrían, sino que los pensaban matar.

—¡Deténganse! ¡No pueden matarlos!

—Ama, ellos ya están…—una especie de estaca de poco más de un metro salió prácticamente de la nada y fue a atravesar a Elizabeth, quien al ser atravesada se quedó inmóvil mientras una gran cantidad de sangre comenzaba a escurrir.

Caí al suelo, completamente en shock, vi como Sebastian eludía pequeñas dagas, y se lanzaba en pos de aquellas personas que ahora estaban peligrosamente cerca. Era incapaz de moverme, él hecho de ver a mi ama de llaves así me destrozaba. De repente, un par de manos me tomaron de las muñecas y me jalaron en dirección a la masa de gente; comencé a patalear y forcejear para que me liberasen, pero era inútil, eran muy fuertes, quizá más fuertes de lo que un humano normal podía ser.

Entonces, apareció aquel mayordomo, que con sus cuchillos y tenedores en mano se dedicaba a mantenerlos a raya.

—No se preocupe, señorita, por favor regrese con mi amo, yo me encargo—dijo por encima del barullo que hacían aquellas personas. Sin perder más tiempo hice lo que me pidió, pero mientras regresaba, otro hombre, se abalanzó sobre mi, dispuesto a cortarme con su hacha, cerré los ojos y me preparé para mi final, pero el ataque nunca llegó, por lo que abrí mis ojos y vi que era Elizabeth, quien sostenía entre sus manos la estaca y se la lanzó al hombre, quien cayó al suelo del impacto y se quedó inmóvil. Mi ama de llaves se acercó y le quitó la estaca y caminó en dirección a donde Sebastian peleaba con esas personas.

—Vuelva con el conde, ama, déjenos esto a nosotros—me esbozó una sonrisa amable antes de echar a correr.

Volví con el conde, quien no parecía estar alterado ni asustado. Miraba todo aquel espectáculo con seriedad y se le veía muy concentrado.

—Em…¿Está todo bien? —Ciel se volvió hacia mi y asintió.

—Solo intento saber quien de todos es el responsable, señorita Blackwood. Ya sabía que era una trampa, pero la pregunta es ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?

—Espere, ¿como está eso de que lo sabía? —inquirí sin molestarme por ocultar mi tono de sospecha.

Antes de que él conde pudiera responderme, pude ver que algo se dirigía hacia nosotros, y sin detenerme, jalé a Ciel de la mano y ambos fuimos a caer al suelo. Al leventarme, pude ver una espada enterrada justo donde antes había estado el conde, la espada se movió como si algo la estuviera atrayendo, y después levitó y fue a posarse en una mano enguantada. Al levantar la mirada me di cuenta de que era Edward Lockharm.

Estaba ahí, a tan solo un metro o dos de Ciel y de mi, vestía de manera extraña, con una túnica negra que le arrastraba por el suelo. Sus ojos verdes me miraban con gran desprecio, podría decir que casi con asco. No entendía que le sucedía, ¿acaso él también era como aquellas personas?

—Pero que problema—dijo con una voz fría, que no tenía nada que ver con la voz amable y casi infantil que le había oído el día anterior—Dos demonios, eso no estaba en mis planes.

¿Dos demonios? ¿Acaso él sabía que tanto Sebastian como Elizabeth eran demonios? Yo sabía que Sebastian también era un demonio, teniendo a un demonio a mi lado sería estúpido de mi parte no darme cuenta, pero ¿Edward Lockharm sabía de la existencia de los demonios?

—Déjese de estupideces—gritó Ciel mirándolo con desprecio—¿Quién es en realidad, y que gana haciendo todo esto?

—Pero que niño tan insolente—alzó la espada al cielo y de repente, lo que al parecer eran cuerdas de alambre de púas que parecían emanar del suelo, se precipitaron sobre Ciel.

Creí que moriría, pero casi de la nada apareció su mayordomo, quien fue el que recibió todo el impacto quedado completamente aprisionado por el alambre. —Vaya, vaya, si que ustedes dos son una molestia, ya decía yo que debí encargarme de ustedes personalmente, la reina me puso un obstáculo, otro demonio.

—¿Pero que es lo que está diciendo? —bramé con enojo—¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

—Alejandra-sama, no veo que se encuentre en la posición de preguntarme algo, y menos con esa clase de educación—al decir estas palabras, cuerdas de alambre se precipitaron sobre mi, pero Elizabeth apareció ante mi, justo al tiempo de hacerme a un lado y correr la misma suerte que Sebastian.

Pude ver como su cuerpo comenzaba a sangrar, pero ella no parecía tomarle ninguna importancia, me di cuenta de que sus ojos habían dejado de ser de ese bonito color violeta, y ahora destellaban de un vivo color rojo.

—Claro, era de esperarse que tu perro faldero te salvara—espetó poniendo los ojos en blanco—Contaba con qué mis marionetas fueran suficientes para detenerla, pero gracias a la ayuda de ese demonio, nada está saliendo bien.

—¿Marionetas? ¡Que le hizo a esa pobre gente, es un asesino! —grité dando un paso, pero Elizabeth me detuvo con una mano, que, al moverse comenzó a sangrar más. Retrocedí al instante y ella, a pesar de todo me sonrió. Miré al Conde y a Sebastian, quienes miraban todo muy callados y atentos.

—Sinceramente, no entiendo por qué, Conde Phantomhive, no ha dado marcha atrás, se ha metido en algo que no es de su incumbencia, y me ha arruinado todo. —Edward parecía muy molesto.

—Yo sigo las ordenes de la reina, y ella me ha ordenado encargarme de lo que pasaba en este pueblo. —respondió Ciel haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

—Ag…la reina, la reina. La verdad no puedo entender aun tanta devoción, pero me ha arruinado todo, pasé meses preparando este hermoso escenario y todo por nada.

—¿Escenario? —Ciel se mostró aun más molesto.

—Todo esto solo era parte de mi escenario, los asesinatos, la leyenda, y a estos pobres humanos, simplemente les he dado una utilidad, después de todo no son más que simples herramientas. —dijo sin una pizca de humanidad en sus palabras.

—Escenario…¿Qué es lo que quiere en realidad? —intervino Sebastian mirando a Edward con aquellos ojos llameantes.

—Si que son molestos, yo no quiero nada de ustedes dos, lo que quiero es a usted, Alejandra-sama—una especie de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Cuando dijo eso me quedé de piedra. No sabía que decir, que pensar o que hacer, simplemente me quedé mirándolo como una tonta, completamente desconcertada. Simplemente era algo que no podía entender ¿Por qué me quería a mí? Yo ni siquiera lo conocía. —Yo solo quiero verla muerta, alguien como usted no merece vivir, nadie proveniente de la familia Blackwood debería de vivir, y ahora, solo queda usted, la única que de un modo u otro a logrado evadirme, la única que se ha burlado de mi tanto tiempo.

—Pero yo…—seguía sin poder decir algo coherente, sus palabras me golpeaban de una manera extraña.

—Ha perdido a su hermana, ¿verdad? —inquirió y una sonrisa tan fría como el hielo se dibujó en sus labios.

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—¡Mató a mi hermana! ¡Fue usted quien lo hizo! —exclamé completamente alterada, aquel ser repugnante, fuera quien fuera, había sido el asesino de mi hermana, estaba segura. La sangre me hervía, quería matarlo, deseaba hacerlo, hacerlo sufrir, hacerlo sufrir tanto que terminara suplicándome la muerte.

—Quien sabe—se encogió de hombros y sonrió aun más. Ya no lo pude soportar, fui a por él.

Elizabeth gritó mi nombre, y para mi asombro y mi horror, ella se liberó de las cuerdas espinosas, provocando que un montón de sangre brotara, un poco fue a parar a mis mejillas. Pude ver, que incluso Ciel y Sebastian miraban con cierta sorpresa.

Elizabeth me situó detrás de ella y le lanzó una mirada de infinito desprecio a Edward, al tomarle por el brazo, sentí aquel liquido caliente, sin duda estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

—Elizabeth…

—Estoy bien joven ama, no hay de que preocuparse—dijo en un susurro.

—Así que después de todo tiene a alguien a quien sacrificar—espetó negando con la cabeza—y esta vez es un demonio. Veo que esta vez ha llegado lejos.

Elizabeth se precipitó sobre Edward, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera estar lo suficientemente cerca, algo la golpeó con fuerza y cayó justo a pocos pasos de mí.

Me volví para ver quien la había atacado, y me llevé una sorpresa al ver que era Jane, aquella misteriosa sirvienta de Edward. Su mirada era inexpresiva, fue a situarse al lado de Lockharm, y daba la impresión de que todo aquello no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Otro montón de cuerdas espinosas se enredaron en el cuerpo de mi ama de llaves, quien tenía un aspecto verdaderamente macabro llena de tantas heridas y sangre.

—Es curioso ver como un demonio cae tan bajo por proteger a una simple humana. —dijo con tono desdeñoso.

—Mi deber es proteger a mi ama hasta el final—la voz de Elizabeth se oía débil y jadeaba un poco, pero aun así se encontró el tiempo para sonreír. —mientras ella tenga la marca del contrato, yo haré lo que sea, incluso humillarme si es necesario.

—Ohh…veo que eres muy devota, un demonio tan dedicado a un humano no se ve todos los días.

—¿Quiere que acabe con ella, amo? —preguntó Jane con su voz carente de emoción.

—No, todo se ha arruinado después de todo. Mi escenario se ha destruido, será mejor que nos vayamos. Alejandra-sama, no voy a hacerle daño el día de hoy, usted debe morir en el escenario perfecto, y éste se ha arruinado. Pero no debe preocuparse, volveremos a vernos. —me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar seguido por Jane. El sol ya estaba comenzando a salir.

—¿A dónde cree que va? Yo no entiendo nada y…

—Se las da de santa cuando en realidad es peor que un demonio. No crea todo lo que su familia le dijo alguna vez. Su familia está manchada con la sangre de la corrupción, y no hay nada que pueda hacer…—dicho estas ultimas palabras, desapareció sin más junto con Jane. Las cuerdas que aprisionaban a Sebastian y a Elizabeth también desaparecieron, y la luz que trajo consigo el amanecer reveló la gravedad de la batalla.

Por todos lados habían restos de personas, todos ellos habían sido "marionetas" de aquel tipo loco que decía que me mataría.

Al final, todo resultó ser una trampa, y aunque aun no lograba entenderla del todo, algunas piezas del rompecabezas ya estaban unidas.

Elizabeth caminó hacia mí y su aspecto hizo que se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta, en ese estado en el que se encontraba, me recordó al día de la muerte de mi hermana, ella también había presentado cortes profundos, y su piel blanca y delicada estaba cubierta de sangre. A pesar del dolor que sentía, no lloré y me limité a apretar los dientes. Elizabeth se hincó, y se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Joven ama, le pido me perdone por tan grande falta—declamó con firmeza. —He subestimando al enemigo y por eso ha escapado, le he fallado terriblemente.

Me quedé sin habla. ¿Estaba herida, en un estado deplorable y se disculpaba por eso? No lo entendía. Miré de reojo al Conde y a su mayordomo, que estaban muy callados, y me extrañé un poco al ver que Sebastian miraba asombrado la escena, como si se preguntara si veía correctamente.

—¿Algo le incomoda? —interrogué.

—Nada, Lady Blackwood—respondió el mayordomo sonriendo con cierta arrogancia—Solo es asombroso ver, como las cosas cambian.

Le lancé una mirada poco amigable, y me molestó que siguiera sonriendo. Elizabeth se puso de pie y me miró aun con gesto de disculpa.

—Escucha, Elizabeth, no debes disculparte de nada, si te disculpas por esto, entonces si me enojaré contigo. ¿Entendido?

—Yes, my lady—declamó haciéndome una reverencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando volvimos a la mansión de la colina, nos encontramos con Ashley, quien se quejaba de que se había quedado encerrada en el sótano de la casa y que cuando por fin logró salir no encontró a nadie en la casa. Ni siquiera me sorprendí, Ashley era la idiotez andante, incluso estaba segura que Lockharm no le había hecho nada porque prácticamente no le serviría de nada.

Elizabeth se dedicó a recoger todas las cosas, y en pocos minutos ya estábamos listas para partir. El Conde nos contó lo que había vivido en su camino hasta el pueblo. Nos explicó que se habían topado con trampas, y que incluso les habían atacado personas "muertas". Fue gracias eso que logró deducir que alguien no quería que llegara, y que por ende resultaba ser una trampa para mí, por lo cual debía asegurarse de llegar hasta el pueblo costara lo que costara.

Después de todo, Ciel y yo nos llevamos bien, él no era ningún niño mimado ni nada por el estilo, tenía una mente madura para la edad que tenía, y hasta cierto punto le tomé cierto cariño a pesar de lo poco que nos conocíamos.

Sebastian por su parte, me causaba una sensación extraña, que no sabía describir pues eran una mezcla de distintas emociones que ni siquiera sabía identificar. Ashley se la pasó mirándole todo el tiempo completamente embelesada, y su nivel de torpeza aumento hasta niveles inhóspitos.

Debía reconocer que aquel mayordomo era guapo, y que resultaba difícil no mirarle a cada tanto, pero Ashley ni siquiera se molestaba en ser discreta, por lo que comenzaba a sentirme apenada y molesta.

Por su parte, Elizabeth no parecía en lo más mínimo interesada en Sebastian, me preguntaba como era que se conocían. Podrían ser cosas de demonios, o quizá fueran hermanos, ya que después de todo ambos tenían cierto parecido.

—Joven ama, el carruaje ya está listo, ya es momento de irnos. —dijo Elizabeth haciéndome una reverencia.

—Ajá—respondí de forma distraída. El conde se acercó hasta mí y me tendió la mano.

—Creo que estaremos en contacto, Lady Blackwood, lo quiera o no, ese tipo nos metió en esto. Veré que puedo averiguar.

—Supongo que volverle a pedir que no se entrometa es una pérdida de tiempo—dije negando con la cabeza. Mientras volvíamos a la mansión, Ciel y yo habíamos mantenido una conversación sobre lo sucedido, y el insistía en que me apoyaría en todo lo que pudiese, pues no pensaba dejar que ese loco se mantuviera libre. Por más que le dije que no era necesario que lo hiciera, no logré convencerlo, así que después de todo, solo me quedaba aceptar su ayuda. El negó con la cabeza—Bien, en ese caso, le agradezco mucho y le deseo que tenga un buen viaje.

—Bocchan, ya está todo preparado—Sebastian sonrió y se inclinó ante su amo, y después me miró de una forma que no entendí realmente, es decir, no podría decir si era buena o peligrosa, así que rápidamente me volví a ver hacia otro lado. —Ha sido todo un honor conocer a Lady Blackwood, ande con cuidado, no quisiera ver que algo le pasara. —dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho, yo me ruboricé un poco y comencé a maldecir mentalmente por aquello, pero a la vez me sorprendí, ya que tenía tiempo que no me ponía así, y eso me tomó completamente desprevenida, pues me sentí bastante extraña.

—Ama, el camino es largo—intervino mi ama de llaves con una sonrisa que me pareció forzada.

—Es verdad—concedí negándome a mirar a Sebastian—bueno…si me disculpan—caminé hacia el carruaje y Elizabeth me ayudó a subir, después se volvió hacia Ashley, quien seguía mirando a Sebastian de una manera que me causaba vergüenza.

—¡Ashley!—llamó Elizabeth con autoridad, haciendo que la chica casi se cayera del carruaje.

—¡Si, si, ya saco las maletas! —dijo con su vocecilla chillona, completamente atolondrada.

—Anda a ponerte atenta con el carruaje, y deja de mirar las "nubes"—la regañó Elizabeth, quien se llevó una mano a la frente y negó con la cabeza.

—Pero es que las "nubes" son hermosas, Lizzie-chan—respondió todavía atolondrada. Enserio que le pediría a Elizabeth que la degollara cuando llegáramos a la casa.

Elizabeth se subió al carruaje y se volvió a mirar con enojo a Ashley, quien se puso pálida y comenzó a decir que era broma.

—Espero verla nuevamente, Lady Blackwood—me despidió aquel mayordomo, causando que una sensación extraña se alojara en mi estomago y la sangre se me subiera a la cabeza.

Elizabeth golpeó a los caballos y estos se pusieron en marcha, dejando atrás aquella mansión a gran velocidad. Me daba la impresión de que mi ama de llaves no estaba tan contenta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba cansada, no había dormido nada, Elizabeth no hablaba desde que salimos de la mansión, quería preguntarle algo, pero cada vez veía su silueta más borrosa, hasta que no pude más y cerré los ojos.

_Caí al suelo, todo el gran salón estaba destruido y en el medio de aquel lugar en el que parecía haberse librado una batalla se encontraba un cadáver. Lentamente me acerqué y en cuanto vi su rostro, me dejé caer y tomé el cuerpo entre mis manos. Grité el nombre de mi hermana hasta que me rasgué la garganta._

_—Así que después de todo tiene a alguien a quien sacrificar—dijo una voz fría, me volví rápidamente para ver quien había hablado, pero no encontré a nadie—y esta vez es un demonio…_

_¿Demonio? Volví a ver el cuerpo de mi hermana, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que no era mi hermana, sino aquella demonio, mi ama de llaves, quien para mi asombro y horror, estaba muerta. _

_—Lady Blackwood—alcé la vista y vi que era Sebastian Michaelis, quien me tendió su mano enguantada mientras esbozaba una sonrisa llena de amabilidad fingida—¿Por qué no viene conmigo…?_

Súbitamente abrí los ojos y me encontré con qué todo había sido un sueño. Elizabeth aun conducía el carruaje.

_Solo a sido un sueño_ pensé aliviada. Miré hacia atrás y vi a Ashley, quien conducía el otro pequeño carruaje, y por su cara, me decía que se estaba quedando dormida.

Aquel sueño era extraño, me llevé las manos a las sienes, pues un dolor de cabeza amenazaba con hacerse presente.

—¿Am…Elizabeth? —ella asintió sin despegar la vista del camino—¿Sebastian es tu amigo o algo así? Digo, es que como se conocen, la verdad no se si…

—Yo diría más bien un conocido—respondió volteando a verme con una sonrisa amable.

—Umh…ya veo ¿Y él es un demonio verdad? —era una pregunta tonta, pero quería estar segura de todo.

—Si, así es, y si, él tiene un contrato con el conde Ciel Phantomhive—dijo como si me hubiera leído la mente.

—Si, bueno. Y sobre lo de mi familia…¿Tú sabes a qué se refería Lockharm con eso?

—No, me temo que no se nada. —inquirió y pude notar que rechinaba los dientes.

—Bueno, he de decir que no sé que pensar, nunca en mi vida le había visto, y lo que dijo…Enserio que necesito averiguar quién es él y por qué dijo eso de mi familia. Además, estoy segura que fue él quien mató a mi hermana, y no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados. Ciel me dijo que me ayudaría, pero en realidad no quiero exponerle a algo peligroso como esto. Elizabeth, cuento contigo para que me ayudes, pero…bueno…yo…yo no quisiera que nada te pasara por mi culpa.

Mi ama de llaves se volvió a mirarme y me sonrió de una manera en la que nunca la había visto hacerlo, pero que me hizo sentirme bien, y segura.

—Si usted me ordena que no me pase nada, debo de cumplir dicha orden. Además, tenemos un contrato—dijo y sacudió su mano izquierda donde sabía que estaba la marca del contrato, yo me llevé la mano al cuello. —Un contrato que no puedo romper, hice un juramento, de que estaría con usted hasta él final, si no lo cumplo sería una gran falta.

—Pero…

—Todo está bien, joven ama, además, los demonios no morimos tan fácilmente.

Asentí intentado sonreír, pero me fue imposible. Aunque me dijera que no le pasaría nada, no me sentía tranquila, pero no tenía más opciones, debía averiguar todo lo referente a Edward Lockharm y a mi familia.

Regresó a mi mente aquella visión del mayordomo y volví a sentirme extraña.

_Todo lo que ha pasado y yo pensando en ese mayordomo._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y bueh, me largo a ver Code Geass xDD**

**Si les gustó dejen un review y sino tambien? ._. xD**

**Se despide Raven-sama n_n**


	4. Chapter 4: La señorita, de fiesta

**Elizabeth: Muy buenos dias/tardes/noches, vengo en representación de la señorita Raven quien no puede estar aquí pues sufrió un accidente mientras intentaba bajar las escaleras mecanicas por el lado de las que van hacia arriba e_e y se hizo una herida debajo de la rodilla.**

**Sebastian: Elizabeth-san, hay que darle un baño a la señorita Raven, y limpiarle la herida n_n'**

**Elizabeth: Y qué esperas? A mi me tocó ayer y casi me arranca los brazos ¬¬ te toca a ti :3**

**Sebastian: Yo...yo soy hombre, y no me siento comodo con...**

**Elizabeth: A mi me ha tocado siempre y mira como he quedado *el cabello revuelto y la ropa hecha jirones***

**Sebastian: Bien...allá voy ¬¬ *camina despacio hasta una puerta y se mete* Joven ama, es hora de desinfectar su herida. n_n''''**

***se oyen muchos gritos y cosas que se caen***

**Elizabeth: Bueno, iré a reírme...digo a ayudar a Sebastian :) disfruten del capitulo y si les parece bastante fumado, es porque la señorita lo escribió mientras estaba anestesiada ._.**

**Sebastian: AHHHHH! Joven ama, no haga eso! DX**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 4: La señorita, de fiesta.**

_Los ojos rojos de Elizabeth llameaban cual vivas lenguas de fuego.  
—Joven ama, retroceda por favor—me pidió con aquella voz tan suave y amable que siempre usaba al hablar conmigo.  
Hice lo que me pidió y vi como esa maldita mujer llamada Jane se lanzaba sobre ella y ambas se ponían a luchar, por la manera en la que se atacaban se podía dar por sentado que ambas mujeres peleaban a muerte._

—Alejandra-sama, no debería de dejar que ella siga peleando— dijo una voz a mis espaldas, me volví a encarar a la persona que había hablando y me di cuenta que era nada más y nada menos que Edward Lockharm, quien tenia una molesta sonrisa arrogante en su rostro macabramente infantil.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi?— bramé con enojo.

—Ya se lo dije, lo que quiero es que usted muera, así de sencillo.—me respondió ensanchando la sonrisa.

—Yo no...

—Hace dos años dejó que su hermana muriera por usted y ahora ¿Dejará que esa mujer se sacrifique por usted también?

—Ella no...ella no puede...

Edward sacó una pequeña daga de dentro de su túnica negra y la dirigió hacia mí, intenté retroceder, pero me torcí el tobillo y fui a parar al suelo, la distancia entre aquel hombre y yo se estaba reduciendo peligrosamente y por algún extraño motivo no podía moverme.

—Si muere ahora Alejandra-sama, no tendrá por qué morir esa mujer que nada tiene que ver en esto—Edward alzó la daga y se preparó para atacar.

Cerré los ojos y me preparé para mi final. Él tenía razón, Elizabeth no tenia nada que ver en ese asunto, y yo no quería que muriera por mi culpa. Ya había perdido a un ser muy querido para mi, como lo era mi hermana, y si aquella demonio también moría...

Pude oír como la daga se encajaba en algo, y un liquido tibio cayó sobre mis mejillas, sin duda el hombre había atacado, entonces...¿Por qué no sentía dolor?  
Lentamente abrí mis ojos, temiendo por lo que me pudiera encontrar y cuando por fin contemplé aquella escena, un grito desgarrador se escapó de mi garganta.  
Ante mi estaba mi ama de llaves quien tenia enterrado en el pecho aquel artefacto filoso que había sido dirigido hacia mi. Aquella mujer cayó hacia atrás y me adelanté a atraparla para que no cayera al suelo. Cuando la tuve entre mis brazos me di cuenta de que no era la misma persona, sino que a quien sostenía, no era otra que mi hermana.

—Lady Blackwood— una mano enguantada se posó sobre mi hombro y al volverme me asombré de ver que era aquel extraño mayordomo, Sebastian Michaelis.—Venga conmigo, se lo pido por favor...  


Súbitamente abrí los ojos y me encontré en mi cama, las gruesas cortinas de terciopelo azul estaban corridas y apenas si entraba la luz de la luna.

_Todo a sido solo un sueño_

Si, eso había sido, solo un muy extraño sueño.  
Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo había dormido, era obvio que si que dormí bastante porque cuando me acosté aun estaba el sol en su máximo esplendor y ahora había sido remplazado por la enigmática luna.  
En cuanto llegamos a la mansión lo primero que hice fue irme a mi habitación, darme un baño caliente y ordenarle a Elizabeth que no quería que me despertara, pues llevaba bastante que no dormía y la verdad me sentía muy cansada, aunque ahora, a pesar de haber dormido bastante seguía sintiéndome cansada, y estaba segura que había sido por culpa de esos malditos sueños que acosaban mi mente cada vez que dormía.  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Elizabeth tirando de un carrito con un juego de té.

—Joven ama, le he traído su té—me sorprendí, ¿Qué acaso me estaba espiando, o podía leer la mente, para saber que ya había despertado?  
Me tendió la taza y me sonrió de forma amable.—es Williamson & Magor de Sri Lanka, my Lady.

Aspiré el aroma del té y me relajé un poco, le di un pequeño trago y luego me quedé viendo a la nada, preguntándome por qué demonios había soñado con el mayordomo del Conde Phantomhive.

—Joven ama, ha dormido toda la tarde. Debería de bajar a comer algo, o si gusta puedo traérselo aquí.

—Em…No, yo bajaré, pero antes prepárame un baño, necesito relajarme un poco.—le respondí aun un poco distraída.

—Yes, my Lady—declamó haciéndome una reverencia, para después encaminarse a la puerta que daba al baño.

Yo por mientras me dediqué a beber mi té y a hacerme bolas la cabeza pensando en todo lo que me había tocado vivir en aquel pueblo, aun no me entraba en la cabeza la idea de que existía alguien allá afuera que quería matarme con ferviente deseo. Edward Lockharm, si es que ese era su nombre real que yo en realidad dudaba mucho de que lo fuera, me había declarado que quería matarme y que mi familia no era como yo creía que era. Todo eso me parecía una tontería, yo en mi vida lo había visto, y aun así aseguraba que me mataría.

Pero había algo que si sabía, ese hombre era el asesino de mi hermana, estaba convencida de ello.

Por un lado, el hecho de saber eso era un paso hacia lograr mi objetivo de venganza, pero por otro, eso quería decir que pronto debería de decirle adiós a este mundo, pues en cuanto cumpliera mi deseo, Elizabeth devoraría mi alma, ese era el trato que teníamos.

La voz de Elizabeth me interrumpió sacándome de mis tortuosas cavilaciones.

—Joven ama, el baño está listo—se acercó hasta mi y me quitó las sabanas de encima para que me levantara.

Lentamente me incorporé, pero al momento de poner los pies sobre la alfombra de color crema, se me doblaron las rodillas y, de no haber sido por Elizabeth quien me sostuvo, hubiera caído al suelo.

—¡Joven ama! —exclamó mi sirvienta abriendo mucho los ojos y devolviéndome rápidamente a la cama—¿Se encuentra bien, ama? Quizá sea mejor que siga descansando o ¿quiere que llame a un médico? o…

—Estoy bien, Elizabeth, solo me he mareado un poco, pero no es nada por lo cual alarmarse—corté, mi ama de llaves estaba bastante alterada y eso me desconcertó. —Anda, ayúdame a llegar al baño, solo necesito despejar un poco la mente, estaré bien.

Elizabeth asintió haciéndome una reverencia y me ayudó a caminar hasta el baño, la expresión de su rostro era desconcertante, pues la noté entre triste y llena de dolor, como si le doliera el verme débil. Sin soltarme en ningún momento me desprendió del pijama y me ayudó a meterme al agua, después se alejó de mí y se quedó ahí mirando a la nada.

—Quiero estar sola—dije sintiéndome incomoda—Yo te llamaré cuando esté lista para salir, no es necesario que te quedes aquí.

—Como usted me ordene, joven ama—me hizo una reverencia aun conservando su gesto melancólico y salió de la habitación.

Estuve un buen rato mortificándome con mis recuerdos. Ahora lo más importante que debía de hacer era encontrar al dichoso Edward Lockharm, lo cual veía bastante complicado, pues como bien dije dudaba de que ese fuera su verdadero nombre, y también, debía de investigar acerca de mi familia, me torturaba que pudiera descubrir algo que no me gustara, pero lo tenía que hacer, tenía que llegar al fondo de todo esto.

Elizabeth me vistió y me arregló en completo silencio, su cara seguía triste y eso no me gustaba nada, ella no era la clase de persona que se pusiera triste por nada, y en cambio ahora, sinceramente no lo entendía.

—Estaré esperando su llegada al comedor, my Lady—dijo inclinándose levemente antes de salir de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Esta vez he optado por algo de gastronomía italiana, my Lady. —comentó sonriéndome levemente—De entrada se le ha preparado Atún fingido de Chianti, como platillo principal Rossette al salmone y de postre Panna cotta de vainilla con coulis de fresas, he escogido un vino de Sciachetrà para acompañar, pues me ha parecido que amenizará perfectamente los sabores. —cuando terminó de declamar todo aquello, Ashley abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y puso cara de idiota.

—Elizabeth-san, es muy inteligente, yo no he entendido nada de lo que ha dicho.

—Solo hago mi trabajo—dijo la aludida restándole importancia— ahora, Ashley se tan amable de servir el vino. —Ashley hizo un saludo militar y se acercó a mi copa para servir el vino, y la verdad me sorprendí al ver que la muchacha no había derramado nada. Después me hizo una exagerada reverencia y salió del lugar dejándonos a Elizabeth y a mí solas.

Me dediqué a picar la comida, tenía un nudo en la garganta y la verdad no tenía apetito, a pesar de que todo se veía increíblemente delicioso, era la primera vez que al ver la comida de mi ama de llaves, no me daban ganas de comer.

—Joven ama, si no le gusta lo que le he preparado le haré otra cosa, lo que quiera. —su rostro volvió a adquirir ese gesto preocupado y triste.

—Yo…—no sabía como explicar lo que sentía—Yo no…No es que no me guste, se ve delicioso, pero la verdad es que no tengo apetito, y me siento "extraña"

Mi ama de llaves asintió y se acercó situándose delante de la mesa e hizo una reverencia.

—Las cosas que han pasado han revelado bastantes cosas, my lady—comenzó—Yo no se nada de Edward Lockharm, desconozco las intenciones que tenga para querer matarle, el por qué a dicho eso de su familia, o cómo es que puede hacer "magia", pero tenemos una buena pista.

Cuando dijo aquello me sentí un poco más entusiasta, pues si decía que tenía una buena pista eso era un gran comienzo. —Esa mujer que estaba con ese joven, la que responde al nombre de Jane, es un demonio.

Sentí como si me hubiera caído un balde de agua helada. Esa mujer…Jane ¿era un demonio?

—¿Cómo has dicho? —inquirí dejando caer el tenedor sobre el plato y miré con intensidad a mi sirvienta.

—Al principio no estaba muy segura de ello, pues por alguna razón su aura no era parecida a la de un demonio, pero desde el principio noté que al menos humana no era.

De alguna forma, Jane servía para ocultar el poder de ese joven, su aura estaba de cierta manera mezclada con la de él, logrando así confundirme.

—¿Quieres decir que Edward tiene poderes de verdad? —pregunté aun sin poder creérmelo del todo.

—Así es, cuando estábamos en el campo, me di cuenta de ello y al aparecer Jane fue cuando por fin logré darme cuenta de que era un demonio.

—Pero…¿Cómo es eso posible? No entiendo nada—mascullé

—Ni yo misma lo sé, pero es algo extraño, ese joven tiene un gran poder, pude sentirlo. Algo que debo agregar, es que entre Jane y ese joven no existe ningún tipo de contrato.

—¿Eh? —eso me desubicó aun más—¿Cómo que no tienen ningún contrato? —Elizabeth negó con la cabeza.

—Jane no tiene ningún tipo de marca, cuando un demonio hace un trato con un humano, una marca aparece en la mano izquierda del demonio sin excepciones, es una marca que no se puede borrar ni ocultar con nada hasta que el contrato se haya cumplido, más sin embargo Jane no posee dicha marca, lo que puedo deducir ante esto es que o Jane es consciente de lo que hace, o de alguna manera es controlada por ese hombre.

Abrí mucho los ojos. ¿Acaso era posible que Edward pudiera someter a un demonio? ¿Quién demonios era Edward Lockharm? Tenía que averiguar eso pronto, las cosas no estaban muy bien que digamos.

—Elizabeth, investiga todo lo que puedas sobre ese hombre, debe de haber algo, mínimo, pero algo ha de haber.

—Yes, my lady—dijo llevándose una mano al pecho e inclinando la cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya había pasado un mes desde aquel incidente en el cual me encaré con la persona que había asesinado a mi hermana dos años atrás. Ese hombre, Edward Lockharm decía que quería matarme, que mi familia estaba manchada y que ninguno merecía vivir. Yo aun no entendía por qué quería hacerlo, o por qué decía esas cosas de mi familia.

Durante todo ese mes Elizabeth, demonio y mi ama de llaves, había buscado casi sin descanso algo que me dijera quien era ese hombre, pero hasta la fecha aun no lograba encontrar nada.

Por otro lado, el conde Ciel Phantomhive también me estaba ayudando con eso, pero al igual que mi sirvienta, no encontraba nada.

Mientras tanto, yo intentaba seguir con mi vida normal, y digo que lo intentaba, porque era algo que no podía hacer del todo bien, casi todos los días, mis sueños eran azorados por extrañas pesadillas que hacían que me despertara en medio de la noche y que hacían que no pudiera dormir bien. Casi siempre estaba cansada, y el dolor de aquellos sueños, hacían que mi alma se llenara de tristeza. Yo no podría descansar y ser feliz hasta que ese maldito sujeto estuviera muerto, hasta que pagara por haberse llevado a la persona que más quería en este mundo.

—Joven ama, le he traído su té—vi como Elizabeth servía el líquido caliente en una taza y me lo tendía—es manzanilla, ya que sé que es su favorito—me sonrió con dulzura y puso sobre el escritorio un plato con una rebanada de pastel de fresas—Para acompañar su té, he preparado un pastel de fresas.

Le di un pequeño sorbo al té y sentí como su calidez recorría todo mi cuerpo, después corté un trozo del pastel y me lo llevé a la boca.

—Joven ama…—alcé la vista y contemplé el rostro melancólico de Elizabeth.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunté sin mucho tacto.

—Joven ama yo…

Súbitamente la puerta del estudio se abrió de golpe y entró Ashley corriendo, se detuvo frente a nosotras jadeando y se abanicó con un pequeño sobre que tenía en la mano derecha.

—Ashley, pero que clase de educación muestras frente a nuestra ama—le reprendió el ama de llaves lanzándole una mirada casi asesina.

—Lo siento, lo siento, pero es que acaba de llegar una carta para la señorita—dijo con la voz un poco jadeante, sacudiendo el sobre frente a la cara de Elizabeth.

—Está bien, dame la carta—gruñí.

Ashley me tendió el sobre y le hice un gesto con la mano para que se retirara, ella hizo ese molesto saludo militar y se marchó azotando la puerta. Pude oír como gritaba al otro lado una disculpa.

—Es un caso perdido—refunfuñó Elizabeth poniendo los ojos en blanco.

No dije nada, estaba bastante concentrada en aquella carta. El sobre estaba sellado con un símbolo conocido, un ave fénix con las alas desplegadas posada sobre una llave, ese era el símbolo de la familia Surmount.

—¡Anthony! —exclamé y casi me caigo de la silla. Abrí con cierto recelo el sobre y comencé a leer la carta.

—¿Joven ama?

Alcé la vista de la hoja y un notorio tic se formó en mi ojo derecho.

—¡Maldito Anthony, voy a matarlo! —grité sin poder contenerme. Elizabeth parecía desconcertada.

—¿Pero qué es lo que…?

—Una invitación a un maldito baile—gruñí—¿Puedes creerlo?

—Me parece que se alteró demasiado—Elizabeth, sonrió, casi parecía a punto de reírse.

—Claro que no —bufé mientras fruncía el ceño— Y no pienso ir, tengo cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparme, y no pienso perder el tiempo en un estúpido baile.

—Pero eso es lo que espera de una joven como usted, además el Conde Surmount es su prometido, y si llega a faltar quedará mal ante los demás.

—¿Y crees que me importa?

—Joven ama—la demonio sonrió de forma dulce, y por algún motivo, en lugar de molestarme me sentí bien, pues tenía tiempo que no sonreía de esa manera. —Oponerse tanto a un simple baile me hace pensar que existe un cierto motivo por el cual no quiere asistir.

—¿A sí? ¿Y cuál crees que es ese motivo?

—Que creo que mi joven ama no sabe bailar—ella sonrió aun más ampliamente, y yo por mi parte me ruboricé.

—Claro que no, yo…yo…bueno…no le veo nada de importante, simplemente no me gusta bailar—me defendí, Elizabeth negó con la cabeza sin borrar su molesta sonrisa.

—Ama, bailar es algo que debe de saber, y más siendo una señorita. Que lío, pero no se preocupe, me encargaré de contratar a un instructor de baile—miró la carta que había dejado sobre la mesa—El baile es el sábado, tiene una semana para aprender. Creo que es tiempo suficiente, bailar no es nada difícil después de todo.

—Ya he dicho que no voy a ir, así que ni te molestes. —la sirvienta que quedó callada, pero no se movió de su lugar. Suspiré con enfado—Muy bien, muy bien, llama al instructor, y encárgate de arreglar todo. ¬¬

—Yes, my lady—dijo y se marchó sin borrar la sonrisa.

_Maldita demonio_ pensé con enojo, solo ella era capaz de convencerme de algo. Más sin embargo, la idea de un baile me molestaba demasiado, aparte de que no sabía bailar, estaba el hecho de que Anthony era el anfitrión, y simplemente no me sentía preparada para aguantar su aura rosa, solo una persona la había podido aguantar e incluso enamorarse de ella, mi hermana, pero ella estaba muerta, y yo simplemente no podía aguantarlo.

*·.o:º·)*(·º:o.·*

—Bocchan, ha llegado una carta para usted—dijo Sebastian Michaelis tendiéndole un pequeño sobre a su joven amo.

Ciel Phantomhive, miró el sobre con aburrimiento contemplando el símbolo del sello, un ave fénix, con las alas desplegadas posado sobre una llave. Lentamente abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido de la carta.

El mayordomo del joven conde le tendió una taza de té y le hizo una reverencia.

—El conde Surmount. —se dijo Ciel—Ahh…no lo recuerdo.

—Es el dueño de la fabrica de textiles Surmount, su compañía a tenido algunos tratos con la suya—comentó Sebastian esbozando una sonrisa falsa.

—Creo que ya lo recuerdo. Ehh…que fastidio, pero supongo que tengo que ir, no me queda de otra. Sebastian, asegúrate de llamar a Nina Hopkins para que se encargue de hacerme un atuendo.

Al oír ese nombre Sebastian frunció el ceño, pero se limitó a asentir.

—Yes, my lord…

*·.o:º·)*(·º:o.·*

Elizabeth terminaba de arreglarme para asistir a ese maldito baile. Esa semana había sido un verdadero infierno, y quería que todo terminara de una buena vez. Se podría decir que había aprendido a bailar, aunque fuera solo un poco. El profesor McLaren (uno de los mejores instructores de baile, que no tenia ni idea de como Elizabeth hubiera podido cotactarlo, pues se decía que era muy solicitado) era bastante buen bailarín, y era paciente, a pesar de que fuera un desastre completo, siempre me animaba diciendo que "iba mejorando"  
Ahora era el momento de la verdad, tendría que ir a poner buena cara aunque por dentro deseara arrancarles la cabeza a todos, en especial a Anthony.  
Me miré en el espejo contemplando mi atuendo, mi piel pálida resaltaba contra la tela de seda azul celeste del vestido, mi cabello castaño me caí en perfectos caireles que solo Elizabeth era capaz de lograr. Seguí la mirada hasta mi cuello, y centré mi atención en la marca del contrato, levanté una mano, y justo cuando iba a tocarla, esta fue cubierta por una gargantilla de terciopelo gris que tenia un zafiro en forma oval.

—La estaré esperando, joven ama, no vaya a tardarse demasiado—la demonio sonrió amablemente y se marchó dejándome sola.

Estaba pensando seriamente en no ir. No quería estar en ese lugar intentando aparentar ser alguien que no era. Después de todo, mi alma estaba condenada. Cuando era aun una niña, soñaba con casarme con alguien a quien en verdad amara, alguien a quien le gustaran las aventuras y que juntos viajáramos a conocer el mundo. Que después de tanto viajar regresara a mi casa y mi hermana estuviera ahí recibiéndonos con los brazos abiertos y con un pequeño niño que me llamara tía. Pero eso solo se había quedado ahí, en un sueño, en una ilusión de una mente que aun podía creer en la felicidad. Y ahora, por más que quisiera, no podía volver a ser la misma, mi felicidad y mis ilusiones habían muerto con mi hermana.  
Me llevé una mano al pecho, y apreté los dientes para no llorar. En eso, una melodía llegó a mis oídos, una canción que no había oído antes.  
Rápidamente salí de la habitación y caminé en la dirección en la que se oía esa canción, bajé las escaleras y fui a parar a las puertas que daban al salón. Dentro se escuchaba con más intensidad aquella melodía. Abrí lentamente la puerta y me encontré con Elizabeth, quien estaba sentada al piano, tenia los ojos cerrados y tocaba con una versatilidad envidiable. No parecía haber reparado en mi presencia, así que me acerqué lenta y silenciosamente hasta quedar a tan solo un metro de ella.  
Toda la habitación se inundaba con aquella melodía, era un sonido nostálgico, doloroso y liviano, muy hermoso, era como si todo lo que sentía dentro de mi fuera representado en esa canción, como si esa melodía fuera mi alma hecha música. Sin poder evitarlo más, una lagrima se derramó por mi mejilla.

—Lizzie—dije sin pensarlo, fue algo automático. Ver a esa mujer tocar me recordó a mi hermana, mi mente se llenaba con aquellos dolorosos recuerdos del pasado, en donde todo era feliz, en donde mis sueños e ilusiones no habían desaparecido.  
La música se detuvo. Mi ama de llaves se volvió hacia mí y me miró sorprendida.

—Joven ama ¿Qué hace aquí? Le pido mil disculpas, no debí de actuar de forma tan imprudente—se levantó rápidamente y se inclinó ante mi.

—Esa canción—dije sin prestar atención a sus disculpas—Nunca la había oído antes, ni siquiera sabia que supieras tocar el piano.

—Joven ama, enserio que me apena, pero que irrespetuosa soy, yo...

—¡Calla!—exclamé—No me molesta ni me parece irrespetuoso lo que has hecho, solo dime que hay sobre esa canción—exigí mirándola de forma penetrante.—Jamás la he oído.

—Es porque esa canción es mía—soltó agachando la cabeza. Aquello me sorprendió, pues después de todo ella era un demonio y bueno...era bastante raro.

—¿Tuya?—pregunté sin ocultar mi desconcierto.

—Si, la compuse una vez, para alguien que es muy importante para mi, esta canción refleja el dolor y la tristeza que conforman su alma, y así mismo, mi propio dolor por no poder ayudarla.—declaró mirándome a los ojos y sonriendo con melancolía.  
Sus palabras me sorprendieron, no podía creer que aquella demonio, siendo lo que era, un demonio, pudiera sentir algo por alguien. Era completamente ilógico, los demonios no tienen sentimientos, y aun así había dicho que era su propio dolor.

—¿Ya está lista?—interrumpió la demonio—Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, si llega tarde ¿Qué pensarán?

Me limité a asentir. Elizabeth me guió hasta la puerta y me ayudo a subir al carruaje. Mientras nos alejábamos de la mansión, mi mente seguía trabajando al cien por ciento, intentando entender a aquella demonio, pero aun no podía terminar de creer que ella, siendo lo que era, pudiera tenerle afecto a alguien. Y eso me llevó a plantearme otra pregunta ¿Quién era esa persona o ser, que era tan querido para ella? y otra pregunta: ¿Por qué lo era?

—Parece que se avecina una tormenta—comentó Elizabeth mirando por la ventanilla. Miré en la misma dirección, era cierto, sendas nubes de un triste color gris se alzaban en todas direcciones.

—Si, parece que algo se avecina...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión del conde Surmount, este me estaba esperando en la entrada para darme la bienvenida, y como era de esperarse de él, su empalagosa aura de arco iris sobresaturación el ambiente. Forcé una sonrisa en mi rostro y jalé a Elizabeth del brazo negándome a separarme de ella, pues no quería estar sola con él.  
Oí a Ashley murmurar algo que sonó como "que hombre tan delicioso" y me dieron ganas de decirle a Elizabeth que le rompiera el cuello. Por suerte al parecer Anthony no lo escuchó, quien si pareció que lo oyó fue mi ama de llaves, quien le lanzó una mirada a la atolondrada sirvienta, que incluso a mi me dio miedo.  
Podría haber dejado a esa inútil en la casa, pero no quería a arriesgarme a que la destruyera, así que, aquí estaba.  
Anthony se dedicó a presentarme ante todos los invitados, que para mi disgusto eran demasiados, así que me vi obligada a esbozar sonrisas falsas y risas forzadas, Elizabeth se mantenía a mi lado, maravillando a los presentes con su belleza sobrenatural.  
Cuando llegó el momento de abrir el baile, agradecí infinitamente que la canción elegida fuera una alegre y con un ritmo un tanto movido, y no una melodía romántica y lenta, pues bailar algo así con Anthony, no era algo que me hiciera mucha gracia.  
Mientras bailábamos, intentaba no pegarme demasiado a él, la gente comenzó a unirse al baile y pronto dejamos de ser el centro de atención. Más sin embargo, el conde Surmount no estaba dispuesto a dejarme ir.  
Seguimos bailando, hasta que casi le supliqué que parara, pues comenzaba a faltarme el aire y estaba increíblemente cansada. Fui a situarme lo más alejada de la pista de baile y me recargué en una pared jadeando completamente, no tardó mucho en aparecer mi ama de llaves a mi lado.

—Joven ama—dijo mientras sacaba un abanico y comenzaba a echarme aire lentamente, me tendió una copa con agua, que no supe de donde sacó—Parece que sigue teniendo una muy mala condición física—se rió.

—¡Callaté!—gruñí sin dejar de jadear.—Por cierto ¿Dónde está Ashley?—me preocupaba que pudiera hacer algo que me dejara en vergüenza.

—Dijo que tenía que ir al tocador—comentó—No se preocupe, ama, no dejaré que haga algo que la deje mal.

Mientras me recuperaba, Ashley volvió del tocador, aunque hubiera preferido que se quedara ahí. La chica tenia las "hormonas" completamente alocadas, cada que veía a algún invitado que fuera guapo comenzaba a dar gritillos y no paraba de decir cosas que me causaban vergüenza ajena. Elizabeth estaba a mi lado y no dejaba de regañar a la desubicada joven.  
Comenzaba a aburrirme y a sentirme cada vez más incomoda, cuando de repente se hizo un alboroto por parte de las mujeres. Me pregunté que demonios estaba pasando, hasta que al acercarme me di cuenta del causante de semejante alboroto, y de no haber sido por Elizabeth que me sostuvo, estaba segura que me hubiera caído de espaldas por la impresión.  
Ahí, en el medio del gran salón, estaba el conde Ciel Phantomhive acompañado de su mayordomo, quien lucia un atuendo diferente al que le había visto cuando nos conocimos, se veía increíblemente guapo, y aun más con esos lentes que le conferían un aspecto tan inteligente y aristocrático. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que me había ruborizado. Era tan difícil creer que existieran seres tan perfectos.

—¡Ohhhh!—exclamó Ashley dando esquizofrénicos saltitos y abrazándose a si misma. Pude ver que le había comenzado a salir sangre de la nariz—¡Dios, pero que hombre tan sensual!  
Elizabeth tomó la charola vacía de un hombre que pasaba y se la estrelló en la cabeza a Ashley, quien se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a alegar cosas que no llegaba a comprender.  
Ciel posó sus ojos en mí y se acercó seguido de su mayordomo, quien me sonrió provocando que mi corazón se acelerara y la sangre se me subiera a las mejillas.

—¿Lady Blackwood? —dijo el conde algo sorprendido—Vaya, al menos habrá alguien con quien hablar tranquilamente.

—Em…si, supongo—contesté, pues Sebastian me miraba y no sabía ni que decir.

—Espere, ¿por qué esta aquí? —cuestionó el conde.

—Ah, eso es porque mi joven ama es la prometida del Conde Surmount—declaró Elizabeth haciendo énfasis en la palabra "prometida" y mirando con cierto recelo a Sebastian.

—¿Así que es la prometida del conde? —inquirió Ciel

—Si, así es—dije con poco entusiasmo.

Mientras intentaba mantener la conversación, Ashley no dejaba de limpiarse la nariz con un pañuelo, y seguía preguntándole a Elizabeth que por qué le había pegado.

Sebastian se bajó levemente los lentes y suspiró como si estuviera aburrido, Ashley se abalanzó, pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, mi ama de llaves le puso la charola enfrente y ésta se golpeó contra la bandeja.

—Ashley, ven conmigo allá afuera—dijo la demonio sonriendo, aunque sus ojos llameaban—Si me disculpan, llevaré a la joven a tomar aire. Con permiso—y dicho esto se llevó casi arrastrando a la inútil de Ashley, quien ahora tenía dos pañuelos en la nariz.

La mataría con mis propias manos.

Ciel y yo estuvimos hablando de todo un poco, aunque la mayoría de la conversación se centró en el problema de Lockharm. Sebastian estuvo todo el tiempo a su lado, yo intentaba por todos los medios no mirarlo, pues mi corazón se aceleraba. Algo me decía que Sebastian era consciente de ello y por eso no dejaba de sonreír de esa manera tan molesta.

Al menos con la presencia de esos dos, ya no estaba tan aburrida, en parte por Sebastian quien me hacia sentir extraña.¬¬

—¡Ciel! —dijo una vocecilla. —¡Ciel, Ciel, Ciel! —una niña, de cabello rubio peinado en dos coletas, ataviada con un vestido color vino, corrió hasta Ciel y se le lanzó al cuello.

—¡Lizzy! Me estás asfixiando—la niña se separó de él y luego me miró con cierto recelo.

_Lizzie, vaya, quien lo diría_. Pensé sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Oh…¿Quién es ella? —preguntó la jovencita.

—Elizabeth-sama, ella es Lady Alejandra Marie Lauren Blackwood. —presentó Sebastian— señorita Blackwood, Lady Elizabeth Essel Cordilia Middleford.

Ella me miró dubitativa, pero después de unos segundos, me tomó de la mano y me saludó de forma entusiasta.

—¡Ciel, vamos a bailar! —sin esperar a que el conde dijera algo se lo llevó a la pista de baile, dejándome sola con Sebastian, quien me sonrió de forma extraña.

—Parece que nos hemos quedado solos—dijo en un tono de voz que hizo que se le enchinara la piel.

—Ahh…si, yo…—mi cabeza daba vueltas y no podía pensar con claridad.

—No es algo bien visto, el que una dama se quede parada. —se puso delante de mí y me tendió su mano—Lady Blackwood ¿Me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Elizabeth: *sentada en un sofá* Bueno, eso es todo, les reitero que la señorita estaba anestesiada, así que perdonenla si el capitulo estuvo raro.**

**Sebastian: *saliendo del cuarto de baño con la ropa hecha jirones* ¬¬ Ya he terminado**

**Elizabeth: Casi no has tardado *aguantandose la risa* ._. como lo conseguiste sin sufrir tanto daño? ¬¬**

**Sebastian: Porque soy Sebastian Michaelis ;D**

**Elizabeth: ¬¬** que modesto. Ya que estás aquí tienes algo que decir a las lectoras y lectores del fic de la señorita?**

**Sebastian: No, la verdad no**

**Elizabeth: ¬¬* no me provoques **

**Sebastian: Muy bien, muy bien. Apreciados lectores, sean amables de dejar un review, a la señorita Raven le hará muy feliz, y de paso diganle que deje de atacarme cuando intento curarla, Onegai u_u**


	5. Chapter 5: La señorita, baila

**Muy buenos dias/tardes/noches, espero que estén muy bien :D**

**Aquí vengo a dejar el quinto capitulo de este frikific XD espero sea de su agrado y por favor no me vayan a aventar tomatazos ._. XD**

**Habrá una parte en donde será narrado en tercera persona XD**

**Sin más para agregar...Al fic ;D**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 5: La señorita, baila.

—Lady Blackwood ¿Me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo? —esas fueron las simples palabras que aquel demonio disfrazado de mayordomo dijo en con una voz suave y seductora, y que fueron suficientes para que mi corazón se pusiera a latir como loco y que la sangre se me subiera a las mejillas.

No sabía que contestarle, él estaba ahí, mirándome con una sonrisa radiante que solo hacía que me aturdiera más, tendiéndome su mano enguantada. Una parte de mi me decía que no era buena idea, que declinara de la oferta y me marchara lo más pronto posible. Pero había otra parte, una que le estaba ganando con creces a la otra, y que me instaba a aceptar su mano y dejarme hipnotizar por aquellos ojos diabólicamente hermosos.

Todo era tan confuso, y el martilleo de los latidos de mi corazón estaban matándome, Sebastian parecía estar retorcidamente feliz y eso me hizo tragar saliva.

_Vamos, toma su mano. ¿Qué hay de malo en bailar con él?_ Preguntó casi inocentemente mi conciencia. Suspiré pesadamente y coloqué, no sin algo de vacilación, mi mano sobre la del mayordomo; al entrar en contacto con él, tuve una sensación, como si un rayo se hubiera impactado contra mí.

—Si, bailemos—dije con la voz levemente nerviosa.

Sebastian y yo nos encaminamos hasta el centro de la pista, y no pude evitar sentirme completamente cohibida ante ello, fui consiente de que todas las miradas, o la gran mayoría, se centraron en nosotros. Las mujeres ya habían empezado a hablar en voz baja, seguramente para hablar mal de mi y burlarse de mi poca, casi escasa, gracilidad para bailar. Hubiera preferido bailar en una esquina, donde nadie nos viera, donde nadie me viera meter la pata, donde nadie notara que mi cara estaba completamente ruborizada.

Para mi maldita suerte, una canción lenta y con tintes románticos, comenzó a sonar.

Estuve a punto de salir corriendo. Sebastian me sonrió ampliamente y sostuvo mi mano derecha mientras que su mano izquierda se posaba sobre mi cintura, provocando así que mi corazón casi se saliera de su sitio. Decidí no mirarle a los ojos, si podía evitarlo lo haría. Estaba que me arrancaba las entrañas, estaba temblando, y mis manos estaban muy frías. Pronto comenzaría a hacer el ridículo enfrente de toda esa gente, y más aun en presencia de aquel ser tan majestuoso que hacía enloquecer mi corazón.

Pero la desgracia nunca pasó. Sebastian me guiaba y resultaba verdaderamente fácil, cada movimiento surgía con natural delicadeza, alternado giros a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, siguiendo ese tradicional compás tres por cuatro. El mayordomo se movía con tanta elegancia, con tanta soltura. Nadie podía estar a su altura, la romántica melodía de aquel vals inundaba el lugar casi de forma cálida. Por un momento me olvidé de la gente a nuestro alrededor, solo veía a Sebastian, ya no podía seguir sin mirarle a la cara, tenía que contemplar sus ojos, perderme en ellos, dejarme llevar por aquel ser tan perfecto.

Era como estar en un sueño, con él mis movimientos eran fluidos, y aunque no pudiera igualarlo, al menos no parecía una completa idiota. Podría bailar con él para siempre.

—Lady Blackwood—el demonio se acercó un poco más a mí, sosteniendo con más firmeza mi pequeña cintura—Baila muy bien.

—Ahh…esto…si…no…bueno…—me temblaba la voz y no era capaz de formar una frase coherente. Maldito demonio, me estaba martirizando.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo? Lady Blackwood —inquirió mientras seguíamos dando vueltas por toda la pista de baile.

—C-claro—tartamudee—Veré si puedo contestarle.

—¿Por qué Elizabeth está con usted? —aquella pregunta me desconcertó. No entendía a qué se refería con eso. Me pareció que Sebastian en realidad no entendía algo, y eso había sido desde la vez que nos conocimos. ¿Acaso él sabía algo que yo no? Odiaba no enterarme de nada.

—Bueno, porque tenemos un contrato—respondí como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, lo cual en realidad si era lo más obvio—Usted también es un demonio ¿no? Esa es la respuesta más simple y lógica.

—Si, así es—esbozó una media sonrisa y desvió la mirada un momento de mí para centrarla en algo que estaba detrás de mí.

Lo miré con sospecha, esa simple respuesta no era lo que yo quería oír, Sebastian parecía ocultar algo con respecto a mi ama de llaves, y sencillamente me molestaba no saber que era.

La melodía continuaba, al dar una vuelta, fijé mi vista en una puerta que daba a los jardines de la mansión Surmount y vi a Elizabeth, quien sostenía a Ashley de un brazo y por la expresión que alcancé a ver antes de darle la espalda, no parecía estar muy contenta.

Cuando volvimos a dar otra vuelta, me fijé de nuevo en la puerta, pero la ama de llaves ya no estaba ahí, solo divisé a la atolondrada Ashley quien saludó enérgicamente hacia mi al darse cuenta que había reparado en su presencia.

—Señorita, parece algo distraída—comentó el mayordomo sin perder la sonrisa.

—No es nada, solo que creí ver a Elizabeth por aquí—respondí intentando mostrarme despreocupada.

La pieza terminó, Sebastian se separó de mí, aunque no soltó mi mano. Ambos caminamos de regreso a nuestro lugar seguidos por las escrutadoras y criticas miradas de los presentes, sobretodo de las mujeres. Por un lado me sentía feliz, y por otro, un tanto preocupada.

_Ni que hubieras hecho algo malo _me consoló mi conciencia.

Miré hacia todos lados buscando a mi ama de llaves, pero no la vi por ningún lado. Divisé a Ciel siendo estrujado por aquella niña, a Ashley que miraba embelesada a un grupo de hombres, pero ni rastro de aquella demonio.

_¿Pero, a dónde rayos se ha ido?_

—Si busca a su ama de llaves, ahí viene—dijo Sebastian, quien miró por arriba de mi cabeza y yo me volví a ver. Elizabeth caminaba con su andar grácil y elegante al lado de Anthony, quien se veía muy risueño. La joven demonio no parecía estar del todo feliz, y no se preocupó en ocultar su mala cara.

—Joven ama. Lord Surmount la andaba buscando. —esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—Am…Bueno aquí estoy—respondí con nulo entusiasmo, pues estar con Anthony era lo que menos quería.

—Ale, vayamos a bailar, hace rato que no bailamos—me tomó de la mano con vivo entusiasmo—Elizabeth, por favor diles a los músicos que toquen algo lento.

Me quedé de piedra, yo no pensaba bailar de forma romántica con él, no quería hacerlo. Pensé que Elizabeth se negaría, pues después de todo ella tenía conocimientos de mis pensamientos sobre el conde Surmount, pero la maldita demonio asintió y esquivando con elegancia a las parejas que bailaban, fue hasta donde estaban los músicos.

_Traidora_ gruñí mentalmente.

Una vez más fui arrastrada hasta la pista de baile, aunque esta vez me sentía atrapada, sofocada y verdaderamente molesta. Me pregunté si Elizabeth se había enojado por haber bailado con Sebastian, después de todo, ambos parecían conocerse de tiempo atrás, quien me garantizaba que esos dos no eran algo. Y por alguna razón, la visión de Sebastian siendo la pareja de Elizabeth hizo que me molestara aun más, era molesto el solo pensarlo.

La melodía comenzó a sonar, y antes de comenzar a moverme, vi como ese par de demonios se acercaban a la pista de baile, tomados de la mano, y en ese momento tuve ganas de ordenarle a Elizabeth que se alejara de él.

Pero ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Acaso estaba celosa?...

*·.o:º·)*(·º:o.·*

La gran mansión Surmount era un hervidero de conversaciones. Gran parte de la aristocracia inglesa se encontrba reunida ese día en aquel lugar.

El salón principal, estaba lleno de personas finamente vestidas, en ese lugar la riqueza casi se podía tocar.

Elizabeth estaba en el gran jardín de la casa, Ashley, esa chica tan atolondrada que solo servía para hacer las cosas mal, sostenía un pañuelo entre sus manos y cubría la nariz.

—¿Ya estas mejor? —inquirió molesta lanzándole una mirada asesina a la chica, quien parecía que moriría desangrada por semejante hemorragia nasal que tenía.

—Pero Elizabeth, es algo imposible dejar de sangrar cuando hay tantos hombres guapos a tu alrededor—alegó sacando otro pañuelo. —¿Y viste al hombre que iba con el conde Phantomhive? ¡Dios, era glorioso!

—Si, era su mayordomo, Sebastian Michaelis—la demonio frunció el ceño al pronunciar dicho nombre, como si el solo decirlo fuera algo verdaderamente desagradable. La joven Ashley se volvió a mirar al ama de llaves, eh inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que algo parecía molestarle; por un momento pensó que era por su culpa, pero en realidad el motivo de su disgusto era ese demonio mayordomo quien la hacia rabiar.

—¡Ohhh! Es cierto—se golpeó la frente con la mano—Ahh…y pensar que será mi futuro esposo. —se llevó la mano al pecho e hizo una cara dramática—Sebastian y Ashley ¡un amor entre dos sirvientes, un amor imposible pero tan fuerte que trascenderá la muerte!

Su pobre y vergonzosa actuación de Julieta, solo ocasionó que la joven demonio se molestara más y le golpeara con el abanico de su joven ama. Se preguntaba como era posible que existiera gente tan estúpida.

Ashley pensó en ponerse a berrear, pero desistió de hacerlo al ver la expresión verdaderamente demoniaca de Elizabeth, así que solo se limitó a sobarse la cabeza en silencio.

—Anda, ya deja de actuar así—gruñó—Si haces algo que avergüence a la señorita te juro que me encargaré de que pases toda la eternidad en el lugar más espantoso del infierno—la amenaza llevaba parte de verdad.

—Entendido—dijo irguiéndose y saludando como militar.

Cuando la hemorragia de la chica pareció detenerse Elizabeth jaló del brazo a la joven y ambas entraron de nuevo al gran salón, en donde una melodía romanticona y empalagosa, al menos a su parecer, sonaba por todos lados, las parejas bailaban lentamente, la joven demonio vio a su joven ama bailando con Sebastian, y en ese momento supo que las cosas no irían bien.

_¿Pero, qué se está creyendo? _ Sus ojos llamearon.

Sebastian la miró y éste sonrió con suficiencia, causando que la joven demonio rechinara los dientes y apretara las manos.

Una señora que estaba a su lado le susurró a otra que estaba junto a ella.

—Pero que descarada—su voz era un tanto escandalizada—¿Cómo puede bailar con ese hombre algo como eso? ¡Es la prometida del conde Surmount!

—La juventud de hoy—respondió la otra con la misma voz ponzoñosa—Dios, cada vez se respeta menos.

Ambas mujeres lanzaron sendas miradas despectivas hacia donde la condesa Blackwood y Sebastian bailaban y Elizabeth apretó los dientes, miró a Ashley y le indicó que le esperara ahí y no se moviera por ningún motivo. La chica asintió y vio desaparecer entre la multitud a su superior, algo le decía que Elizabeth estaba bastante molesta, y esta vez no era por ella.

Elizabeth buscaba al conde Surmount, no podía permitir que Sebastian estuviera con su joven ama, la sangre le hervía y lo único que quería era desaparecer al demonio.

No tardó mucho en encontrar al joven, quien inmediatamente se acercó a ella para preguntarle si había visto a su prometida; Elizabeth asintió y lo condujo hasta un lado de la pista, donde el demonio y su ama estaban parados descansando después del baile.

Inmediatamente, el conde Surmount le pidió a lady Blackwood que bailase con él, y a la otra no le quedó más que aceptar a regañadientes.

La demonio fue a indicarles a los músicos que tocasen algo romántico, y mientras volvía a su lugar, reparó en que Sebastian todavía estaba ahí. Ella frunció el ceño y le dedicó la más temible mirada asesina.

—No pareces muy feliz Elizabeth, ¿así te llamas ahora no? —sonrió con suficiencia aquel demonio de diabólicos y enigmáticos ojos rojos.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Sebastian ¿ese es ahora tu nombre no? —respondió la demonio devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Claro que no, bueno ¿Qué te parece si bailamos? —Elizabeth asintió y le tomó de la mano, aunque por la manera en la que se la apretaban parecía que ambos querían romperse la mano.

Mientras caminaban a la pista de baile, todas las miradas se centraron en ellos. Había un motivo, pues todos los presentes estaban fascinados e intrigados en aquellos dos seres que parecían tan perfectos, dueños de una belleza enteramente sobrenatural. Miraban embelesados como bailaban, con movimientos livianos, fluidos y llenos de una gracia hipnotizante, como danzaban con envidiable elegancia. Eso era lo que la gente veía, dos seres que parecían hechos el uno para el otro, más sin embargo no parecían consientes de la gran tensión que emanaba de ellos.

El mayordomo y el ama de llaves se miraban con fingida felicidad, ambos parecían estar preparados para matarse entre si, sus ojos llameaban, y sus labios que esbozaban una falsa sonrisa solo servían para ocultar su deseo de romperse los brazos mutuamente.

—Veo que sigues siendo tan linda—comentó el demonio mirando de forma socarrona a su pareja.

—Si, y tu sigues siendo un maldito idiota al que quiero arrancarle la cabeza—respondió Elizabeth ensanchando una sonrisa frívola.

—Yo igual te he extrañado…Lucy—la chica le lanzó una mirada envenenada y ambos se apretaron más, el ambiente a su alrededor era peligroso.

—Mi nombre es E-l-i-z-a-b-e-t-h—deletreo—Me gustaría que me llamaras de esa forma.

—Claro, claro—dijo Sebastian sin borrar la sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Dime que es lo que haces con mi ama—siseó—Su alma es mía, solo mía.

—Su alma...No te preocupes por eso, yo ya tengo una muy deliciosa alma, aunque podría jugar con ella—le guiñó un ojo.

—Escúchame bien—Elizabeth se acercó al demonio hasta rozar sus labios contra su oreja derecha—Si tu le haces algo a mi ama, voy a encargarme de hacerte sufrir como no tienes idea. No me provoques. El demonio enarcó una ceja y se acomodó los lentes con una mano.

—Sabes, me he estado preguntando si eres la misma "persona" —comentó el demonio mirando de forma penetrante a la chica.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —inquirió sin molestarse en ocultar el desprecio que destilaba su tono de voz.

—Sabes bien lo que quiero decir, Elizabeth. —ahí estaba su sonrisa arrogante— Lo que haces está prohibido, si sigues portándote como te portas, no tardarán en venir a buscarte. ¿Acaso quieres ir a "ese" lugar? Sabes bien que Anna no es de las que ignoran las reglas.

—Yo hago lo que se me de la gana—siseó—Y no veo que deba importarte lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida.

—Como quieras—se encogió de hombros y ambos dieron una vuelta que sacó el suspiro de más de un presente—Y no te preocupes por el alma de tu joven ama, no pienso hacerle nada, yo ya tengo un contrato.

—¿Y desde cuándo eso puede ser un impedimento para ti? ¿Además, hay muchas maneras de obtener el alma de alguien.

Los demonios parecían estar calentando el suelo de mármol blanco del salón, daba la impresión que ambos comenzarían a elevarse en el aire de tanta energía que despedían.

—Enserio que te desconozco, Elizabeth. —suspiró—Pero has lo que quieras, después de todo la que puede salir perdiendo eres tú.

Elizabeth sonrió fríamente, pensaba que Sebastian seguía siendo tan molesto. Arrogante y cínico, pero de una manera elegante y sutil, de una manera que solo él podía ser. Él era uno de los demonios más poderosos que había; en sus tiempos jóvenes era algo rebelde, pero ahora, al parecer se controlaba bastante bien, verlo de nuevo había sido algo verdaderamente interesante. Más sin embargo él se equivocaba, no solo ella había cambiado, sino también él. La relación que existía entre esos dos seres infernales era bastante extraña y complicada por decirlo de alguna manera y aunque no lo pareciera, ambos se guardaban algo de respeto.

Cuando la canción terminó ambos se separaron y fueron a reunirse con el conde Surmount, quien había dejado de bailar mucho antes que ellos dos.

Elizabeth tuvo un extraño presentimiento mientras se acercaba al conde y no vio a su joven ama por ninguna parte, se volvió a mirar hacia todos lados, pero no la ubicó en ninguna parte.

El conde Surmount estaba platicando con algunas personas y eso provocó que la desazón aumentara.

—Lord Surmount ¿Dónde está la señorita? —preguntó con cierto timbre nervioso en su voz.

Anthony miró a su alrededor desconcertado, hacia un momento su bella prometida estaba con él. Habían dejado de bailar porque la chica alegó que le faltaba el aire y que estaba muy cansada, así que se fueron a reunir con algunas de las amistades de él. No se había dado cuenta en que momento Alejandra se había ido.

—No lo se. —se rascó la cabeza y recordó algo—Creo haberle oído decir que alguien le llamaba. Me dijo algo de que si podía oír una voz.

Elizabeth y Sebastian intercambiaron miradas significativas, y supieron que estaba pensando lo mismo. La ama de llaves salió en pos de Ashley, quien estaba bebiendo de una copa de vino, mientras que el demonio iba en busca de su bocchan.

—¡Ashley! —exclamó—¿Has visto a la señorita? —el tono de voz de la demonio era preocupado, y parecía estar algo desorientada lo cual sorprendió a la tonta chica, pues nunca había visto a Elizabeth así.

—Em…Ah, si, hace poco que la vi pasar por aquí, dijo que la llamaban y se fue en dirección a los jardines.

Elizabeth abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. _Alguien la había llamado_…

*·.o:º·)*(·º:o.·*

Mirar a mi ama de llaves bailar con Sebastian era algo que me estaba molestando de verdad. Y lo que me hacia molestarme aun más, era el hecho de que mi enojo no tuviera fundamento alguno. Después de todo ninguno de los dos estaba haciendo algo malo, solo bailaban, aunque de una forma tan hermosa y perfecta que sin duda a más de uno causaba envidia. Pero me molestaba, el hecho de saber que ambos se veían tan perfectos juntos, que parecía como si ambos estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

Anthony platicaba con sus amigos, y yo la verdad no tenía nada importante que decir, así que me mantuve callada y dejé al conde acaparar toda la conversación.

Mi mente me decía que le ordenara a Elizabeth alejarse de él, pero¿por qué? No tenía ningún derecho para ordenarle aquello, puesto que todos eran libres de bailar con quien quisieran.

Suspiré. Desde que ese mayordomo había entrado a mi vida, parecía que pensar correctamente era imposible, y eso era muy molesto.

_Ale…Ale…Ven conmigo, por favor…_ clamó una voz suave y fina de mujer.

_Ale, ven conmigo al jardín_ continuó la voz, la cual me parecía conocida, pero no lograba recordar de donde la conocía.

_Ale, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que buscaríamos una rosa azul en el jardín?_ Entonces caí en la cuenta, recordé a quien pertenecía esa voz, esa cálida y dulce voz, era la voz de mi hermana.

Por un instante me quedé de piedra ¿Cómo era posible que la voz de alguien que estaba muerta me estuviera llamando?

—¿Anthony? —pregunté en voz baja—¿Escuchas esa voz? —él se volvió a mirarme y se quedó cayado.

—No, no oigo más que el barullo de los demás—respondió volviendo a su plática.

_Ale, ayúdame a buscar la rosa azul…_

Fue en ese momento que me paralicé completamente, y después eché a caminar casi de forma automática, una fuerza extraña me hacia moverme, no era dueña de mis acciones, simplemente caminaba y caminaba siguiendo a esa melódica voz…Quería llegar hasta ella.

Pasé junto a Ashley, y antes de seguir con mi camino oí que me llamaba.

—Joven ama ¿a dónde va? —preguntó algo extrañada.

—Me llaman... —fue lo único que respondí.

Ahora caminaba lentamente entre los arboles, ya me había alejado demasiado de la mansión y me estaba internando en el bosque, lo cual no era nada bueno.

_Ale, la rosa azul…¿Dónde esta la rosa?_

La voz de mi hermana retumbaba en mi cabeza, y lo único que deseaba era encontrarla. Por un momento me olvidé del miedo y seguí caminando, dejándome guiar por esa voz.

Caminaba y caminaba, pero no encontraba a nadie, hasta que a unos metros de mi, una edificación se alzaba entre los arboles. Era una especie de capilla, aunque parecía estar abandonada, la hiedra trepaba sobre las paredes y algunos vidrios estaban rotos.

_La rosa…la rosa…_

Corrí hasta el edificio y me apuré a abrir el gran portón de madera, el cual crujió demasiado cuando comencé a abrirlo.

Tal como pensé, el lugar estaba abandonado, dentro estaban algunos bancos rotos y con la madera podrida, telarañas y polvo y un fuerte olor a humedad inundaban el ambiente. Seguí recorriendo con la mirada cada rincón del lugar, hasta que reparé en el altar que estaba al fondo, con un mantel que antaño habría sido blanco, pero que ahora lucía amarillento y roto.

Una mujer, de largo y ondulado cabello negro estaba hincada ante el altar, la luz de la luna iluminaba su blanca piel de forma fantasmagórica. Extrañamente me parecía familiar.

Lentamente la mujer giró la cabeza, hasta que sus ojos, de un bello color purpura hicieron contacto con los míos. Tuve que contener un grito, sin poder detenerme, sin ponerme a pensar que todo podría ser una trampa, corrí hasta la mujer y me lancé a sus brazos. Estreché su cuerpo contra el mío, y mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, le di un beso en la frente y luego en ambas mejillas. Era Lizzie, era mi hermana…

—¡Lizzie! —bramé sin poder contener mis sollozos—¡Lizzie, te he extrañado tanto! —me negaba a soltarla, no quería separarme de ella, esta vez no la dejaría ir nunca. Mi corazón estaba casi paralizado. Ante mi estaba mi amada hermana, tal y como la recordaba, joven, bella, todo u n modelo a seguir.

—¡Oh, hermana, no vuelvas a dejarme otra vez! —grité escondiendo mi rostro entre su cuello—¡No me dejes sola!

—Ale, ya estoy aquí—me consoló acariciando mi cabello—estoy aquí…

—¡Lizzie, quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo para siempre! —supliqué.

—Claro, estaremos juntas para siempre—comenzó a oprimirme con fuerza, lo que provocó que me revolviera intentando liberarme—Muere, muere para que volvamos a estar juntas. —me liberé de ella, pero casi inmediatamente me agarró del cuello. Iba a estrangularme.

—¿Q-qué es l-lo q-que h-haces? —dije con dificultad, y luchando desesperadamente por quitar sus manos de mi cuello.

—Ale, por tu culpa yo tuve que morir—me sonrió de forma macabra y sus ojos se volvieron enteramente negros—Ahora te toca morir a ti.

—¡C-como h-has…!—me quedaba sin aire, había caído en una vil trampa, esa mujer no era mi hermana, no sabía ni que cosa era, pero su cara ya no era en lo absoluto hermosa, sus manos se ceñían alrededor de mi cuello y era completamente inútil intentar liberarme, era muy fuerte.

Comenzaba a perder la conciencia, todo se estaba poniendo negro a mi alrededor, y supe que ese era mi final. No había nadie que me salvara, Elizabeth estaría en la fiesta, no había forma de que pudiera encontrarme, pues me había alejado mucho.

Cuando creí que todo estaba por terminar, un destello plateado pasó por un lado de mi oreja derecha y por fin aquella criatura me soltó, fui a dar al suelo jadee en busca de oxígeno, y tosí varias veces. Al levantar la vista me di cuenta de que era nada más y nada menos que mi ama de llaves, quien sostenía entre sus manos cuchillos de plata y sus ojos brillaban de un vivaz color rojo.

Me volví a ver a mi atacante, y me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que era Jane, esa mujer que Elizabeth me había dicho que era un demonio, y que estaba con Lockharm. Jane se extrajo un cuchillo de la frente provocando que chorreara sangre, y lo lanzó directamente a mi cara pero Elizabeth fue más rápida y lo detuvo antes de que colisionara contra mí.

—Joven ama ¿se encuentra bien? —su expresión era fría, amenazante y por primera vez me pareció que si lucía como un demonio.

—S-si—alcancé a decir.

—Lo lamento, pero mi amo quiere a lady Blackwood—dijo Jane con tranquilidad limpiándose la sangre de la cara.

—Jane ¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó mi ama de llaves. —Tú y ese joven no tienen ningún contrato, nada te obliga a obedecerle.

—Yo vivo para él, no me importa si hay un contrato entre nosotros o no, obedecerle y cumplir sus deseos es lo que debo hacer—su voz era tranquila y no parecía estar enojada o incomoda, e incluso parecía estar aburrida. —El deseo de mi amo es tener a esta chica a matarla, y eso es lo que haré, vengo por ella.

—Mientras yo esté aquí, no le tocarás ni un cabello—rugió Elizabeth mientras se ponía delante de mi de forma protectora y sin dejar de mirar a Jane de forma vil.

Yo por mi parte estaba entre triste y enojada. Esa mujer había jugado con mis sentimientos para atraerme a su trampa, mi hermana no había vuelto, solo fue una simple ilusión, y el que hubiera jugado conmigo no me molestaba tanto como el hecho de que el cuerpo de mi hermana fuera utilizado por ese ser despreciable. No saldría viva después de hacer eso. Me arranqué la gargantilla dejando visible la marca del contrato.

—Elizabeth, es una orden, mátala—la marca brilló con intensidad con un ligero tono azulado.

—Yes, mi lady—sus ojos brillaron aun más con ese peligroso color rojizo.

Mi ama de llaves se abalanzó sobre Jane, quien logró esquivar el golpe por los pelos, y ambas mujeres comenzaron a pelear. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y si pestañeaba me perdía de todo. Era evidente que Jane no era débil, pero quería verla muerta, pagaría por lo que había hecho.

Elizabeth salió disparada y fue a dar contra las bancas, pero inmediatamente se puso de pie y vi como le lanzaba a Jane un montón de cuchillos.

Mientras veía aquella pelea, escuché el retumbar de unos pasos, y me volví a la puerta. Era Ciel y Sebastian, quienes llegaban.

—Vaya, vaya—dijo el mayordomo mirando a las mujeres, justo en ese momento Jane fue a estrellarse contra uno de los muros, el cual se cimbró y comenzó a cuartearse—Si siguen peleando así tirarán la construcción.

—Lady Blackwood—Ciel se acercó a mí—¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

—Esa mujer estuvo a punto de matarme—comencé a ponerme nerviosa, pues ambas mujeres eran muy fuertes, y me preocupaba que Elizabeth fuera a…—no, no podía ni siquiera pensarlo, eso no pasaría.

Jane elevó en el aire a Elizabeth y sosteniéndola del cuello con firmeza descendió a toda velocidad estrellando el cuerpo de mi sirvienta contra el frío suelo de piedra, vi como Elizabeth gemía de dolor, como escupía sangre. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar de forma incontrolable.

Jane fue a por mí, pero Sebastian la detuvo en el último segundo y ésta fue a dar contra otra pared.

—Bocchan, será mejor salir, este lugar está pronto a venirse abajo—Ciel y yo miramos hacia arriba y comprobamos que era cierto, eso pronto se derrumbaría.

Jane fue a por nosotros otra vez, pero Elizabeth apareció y fui testigo de como aquella maldita mujer le atravesaba el pecho con la mano, un chorro de sangre comenzó a brotar del cuerpo de mi ama de llaves y un poco de ese líquido caliente fue a caer en mis mejillas.

La demonio ni siquiera pareció sentir dolor, agarró a Jane del cuello y fue a estrellarla contra el muro que estaba detrás del destrozado altar.

—Por favor, conde Phantomhive—gran cantidad de sangre brotaba del cuerpo de mi sirvienta—Sálvela, cuide de ella—pidió mientras algunas rocas comenzaban a caer.

Ciel le miró extrañado y confundido, y después se volvió hacia Sebastian, quien miraba todo con gesto de sorpresa.

—Sebastian, es una orden tienes que sacarnos de aquí ahora mismo.

—Yes, my lord—declamó el aludido llevándose una mano al pecho.

—¡Esperen! —pedí—¡No podemos dejarla aquí! Me niego a irme.

—Joven ama, no se preocupe todo saldrá bien—vi como tosía más sangre.

—¡No!

—Sebastian—Ciel corrió hacia la salida, mientras que Sebastian me cargaba entre sus brazos y se disponía a dejar el lugar.

Grité, patalee e hice de todo para que me dejase bajar, pero era inútil, él era muchísimo más fuerte que yo.

El lugar se estaba derrumbando, el mayordomo esquivó las partes de la construcción que caían y salió corriendo, lo último que pude ver fue a Elizabeth, quien me sonrió antes de que una roca callera encima de ella y de Jane.

Logramos llegar a tiempo afuera, antes de que todo el edificio se viniera abajo. Sebastian me depositó con delicadeza en él suelo, pero mis piernas se doblaron y me dejé caer de rodillas.

—Lady Blackwood, debemos regresar a la mansión para atenderla—me dijo Ciel mientras me tendía una mano para ayudarme a levantar, mano que rechacé.

—No, debemos esperar a Elizabeth, ella debe regresar. —estaba confiada, ella era un demonio, no podía morir, ella no.

—Señorita, aun para un demonio hay ciertos límites, nosotros también podemos morir. Elizabeth estaba muy dañada, y ya no puedo sentir su presencia, ni la de Jane.

—Eso es mentira—me negaba a creer en él, Elizabeth no podía estar muerta, era un demonio, teníamos un contrato. Ella me prometió que estaría conmigo hasta el final, y no podía faltar a su promesa. —¡Mientes!

—Por favor, lady Blackwood, tranquilícese—pidió Ciel—Vamos, volvamos a la mansión.

—¡No! —grité, me levanté y corrí hasta los escombros—¡Elizabeth, tienes que volver, tu no puedes abandonarme! —estaba completamente enloquecida—¡Me juraste que siempre estarías conmigo! ¡Qué siempre estarías para mí!

Intenté mover los escombros sin éxito, lo único que conseguí fue herirme las manos, pero no pensaba darme por vencida, ella estaba ahí, no estaba muerta, no podía estarlo.

—¡Maldita sea, vuelve! ¡Acaso no me dijiste que si te ordenaba que no te pasara nada, nada te pasaría! ¡Escucha mi orden, regresa!

Seguía sin poder mover ninguna maldita roca, ella no iba a dejarme, todas las personas me habían abandonado, pero ella no lo haría, no se lo permitiría.

Me dejé caer sobre la tierra, mis manos sangraban. Unas lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos y resbalaron por mis mejillas. No quería quedarme sola de nuevo, no estaba preparada para soportar el terrible dolor de estar sola una vez más.

—Sebastian, hay que llevarla de vuelta a la mansión, y debemos buscar una buena manera de explicar todo esto—oí que le decía Ciel a su mayordomo.

—Yes, my lord—respondió éste.

Sentí que alguien me levantaba del suelo, era Sebastian, quien estaba serio y miraba hacia adelante con gesto indiferente.

—Elizabeth…—más lagrimas inundaron mis ojos, y mi visión se volvió borrosa, me pregunté por qué no me dejaban morir ahí, eso era lo que quería.

Una vez más estaría sola en el mundo, no habría nadie que estuviera a mi lado.

_Me mentiste, no cumpliste tu promesa, me has abandonado, has dejado que me quede sola otra vez._

"Joven ama, haré lo que sea por usted y nunca la abandonaré" había dicho alguna vez.

_Entonces ¿por qué moriste…? _ Pregunté antes de sumirme en la inconsciencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews y les regalaré una noche con Sebastian XD**

**Desde ahora responderé a sus comentarios de esta manera :D**

AnnaUchihah: Muchisimas gracias por comentar, y jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado la ultima parte XD creo que fue la mejor del cap XD

Alejandra Black: Jajajaja lo hice para dejar suspenso (más bien para joder XD) Y por cierto, ya mejor acepta que si esperabas esa parte XP

fannyhikari: Creo que todas queremos bailar con Sebastian *-* vendería mi alma por ello (aunque si es así mejor me lo violo XD)

BlackCat1995: Gracias y pues ya veremos que pasa con esa ama de llaves, que ya vimos en este cap que quiere mucho a Sebastian ¬¬ XDD

Valee 404: Tu review me hizo llorar *-* no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te guste tanto mi historia, a mi me encanta hacer historias con OC porque tambien no me imagino a Sebastian con nadie de la historia original XD Jajaja también te llamas Alejandra? bueno, ya me imagino que cuando lo lees te puedes imaginar a ti misma XD Qué más puedo decir? Salvo que me hace saltar como loca saber que consideras mi historia bastante buena *O* Me quedé sin palabras cuando leí tu review *w* Y espero verte por acá ;D

DaiiSmiler: Arigato *w* y gracias por decir que es original, daré lo mejor de mi para que siga gustando n_n Saludos y nos estamos leyendo :D

BlackButterfly34: Cuan molestos son esos momentos en donde la inspiración se niega a aparecer ¬¬ Y como bien dices ese Sebastian se mofa de que todas caigamos rendidas ante él XD Dios, como lo amo *-* . Nos leemos pronto ;D

Bueno, ahora si me despido, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, que aunque para ustedes no parezca gran cosa, para nosotros los escritores son como un millon de dolares XD y te animan a continuar :D

Nos veremos en el siguiente cap ;D


	6. Chapter 6: La señorita, soledad

**Muy buenos dias/tardes/noches, espero que estén muy bien :D**

**Después de tanto vuelvo con el cap 6 *-* perdonen si tardé, pero no sabía como poner en orden mis ideas e_e **

**Como siempre, espero que les guste y no me vayan a aventar tomatazos ._. XDDD**

**Sin más para agregar...Al fic ;D**

╔═════════════ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ════════════╗  
·.·*·.·´¯`·.·* H *·.·´¯`·.·*  
╚═════════════ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ════════════╝

**Capitulo 6: La señorita, soledad.**

_La gran mansión de la familia Blacwood era una construcción sumamente magnifica. Su majestuosa estructura con tintes góticos le otorgaban una belleza enigmática y oscura. Los bellos y amplios jardines estaban rebosantes de exquisitas y frescas rosas de todos tipos de colores principalmente rojas y blancas._

_El clima no era nada bueno, una tormenta se ceñía en el firmamento y terribles y ruidosos relámpagos hacían resplandecer la tierra._

_En el salón de la casona, dos jóvenes se encontraban sentadas en los magníficos sillones de la estancia una enfrente de la otra. Una de ellas era alta, de tez blanca, misteriosos ojos de color purpura y un espeso y largo cabello negro azabache, podría tener entre diecisiete y dieciocho años. La otra chica se le veía más joven quizá de unos quince años, de tez pálida y ojos grandes y verdes, que resaltaban de una manera sumamente hermosa contra su bello cabello castaño perfectamente peinado en finos caireles que le caían con gracia hasta la mitad de la espalda._

_Un trueno iluminó los grandes ventanales del lugar y ambas jóvenes se miraron con algo de incomodidad, la más joven miró de forma penetrante a aquellas orbes purpuras y dijo._

_—Hermana ¿Por qué debemos irnos de aquí? A mí me gusta este lugar._

_La aludida le sonrió dulcemente a la castaña y se levantó para ir a sentarse a su lado. _

_—Será divertido, y conocerás otras partes del mundo. —le reconfortó mientras acariciaba su cabello con dulzura._

_Otro relámpago cimbró la tierra, y la más joven no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco. Su hermana la estrechó contra su cuerpo y le depositó un tierno y suave beso en la coronilla._

_—Pero yo no quiero ir. Aquí esta la casa de nuestros padres. No podemos irnos. —suplicó mirando a su hermana a los ojos con gran profundidad._

_—Ya te he dicho que solo será por un tiempo, después volveremos. —le recordó sin soltar a su hermana. —Si me acompañarás a China ¿verdad?_

_La jovencilla asintió e intentó sonreír. La idea de abandonar su casa no le agradaba en nada, y además le preocupaba lo que pudiera estar pasando, puesto que su hermana mayor había llegado hacia algunos momentos atrás, y se había limitado a ordenar a los sirvientes que preparan sus cosas, pues se iban por una temporada a China. La joven castaña había preguntado el por qué, y su hermana solo le decía que era porque quería tomarse un descanso de todo. Aunque ella sabía que ese no era el verdadero motivo, y se preguntaba por qué su hermana le estaría mintiendo, puesto que ella no era de las personas que mentían. _

_—Lizzie…hermana, dime que es lo que está pasando. —replicó abrazando con fuerza a la mayor._

_—Nada—respondió con total tranquilidad—Tan solo es bueno tomarse unas vacaciones de vez en cuando._

_—Entonces ¿Por qué no esperamos hasta mañana? —alegó negándose a creer que era solo por eso—¿Por qué debemos salir hoy mismo?_

_—Ale…—la chica que respondía al nombre de Lizzie, miró con cierta tristeza a su joven hermana, pero justo cuando iba a decirle algo, las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par y entró un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos años, de cabello blanco, porte elegante, ataviado con un frak de color gris._

_—Disculpe la intromisión—el hombre hizo una reverencia a las dos jóvenes—Elizabeth-sama, todo está listo, nos iremos en cuanto usted ordene._

_—Muy bien, entonces nos vamos ya, Alfred—dijo la aludida levantándose del sofá y caminando hasta la puerta, mientras el hombre de traje hacia otra reverencia y salía del lugar—Ale, es momento de irnos—le tendió su mano y Ale se levantó y tomó la mano de su hermana. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba pasando, después de todo tenía a su hermana a su lado._

_Ambas chicas salieron del salón y caminaron por los largos y tenebrosos pasillos de la gran mansión. Caminaban en silencio, la joven castaña estaba muy incomoda, pero no dijo nada, solo se limitó a seguir a su hermana. Cuando llegaron a la entrada principal, toda la servidumbre les estaba esperando; un par de sirvientas aparecieron sosteniendo unos paraguas, el carruaje se encontraba a unos metros de la entrada y con la terrible tormenta acabarían empapadas al instante._

_Un fuerte trueno retumbó por toda la mansión, las puertas se abrieron y ambas jóvenes salieron a la intemperie hostil y fría, acaecida por la fuerte tormenta que caía._

_Pero entonces, la joven Elizabeth se detuvo en seco al ver algo en el suelo, un relámpago iluminó la escena y se dio cuenta de que era el cuerpo de Alfred, su mayordomo, quien estaba cubierto de sangre y heridas. Alejandra vio el cuerpo, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, su hermana le cubrió los ojos y la jaló de vuelta al interior de la mansión. _

_"Es tarde" le escuchó decir, mientras era arrastrada por los pasillos, tenía ganas de gritar, la imagen del mayordomo muerto estaba grabada en su mente, pero no era capaz de hacer o decir nada, estaba en estado de shock._

_—¡Saben cual es su deber! —gritó Elizabeth mientras cargaba en brazos a su hermana, y era seguida por una sirvienta de mediana edad—¡Cumplan con el hasta el final!_

_Gritos de afirmación se escucharon aun contra los fuertes truenos del cielo, y contra unos nuevos ruidos, como de destrucción, como si alguien o algo estuviera destruyendo todo a su paso._

_—¡Elizabeth-sama, Elizabeth-sama! —exclamó la sirvienta que les seguía llevando consigo una espada—¡Qué haremos ahora!_

_La aludida se detuvo en seco y abrió una puerta que se encontraba a su izquierda y entró rápidamente seguida de la sirvienta. Depositó con sumo cuidado a su hermana en un pequeño silloncito que se encontraba en aquel estudio y tomó la espada que llevaba la sirvienta._

_—Julia, sabes que hacer, ponla a salvo. Yo les daré tiempo…_

_Fue en ese momento que Alejandra logró reaccionar y se levantó de un salto mirando completamente fuera de sí a su hermana._

_—¡Lizzie! ¡Qué es lo que está pasando! —se lanzó contra ella y miró con terror la espada que sostenía en las manos._

_Elizabeth contuvo entre sus brazos el cuerpo tembloroso de su hermana y le depositó un beso en la frente. Sabía que lo que iba a decir a continuación había jurado no decirlo nunca, pero en la situación en la que estaba no le quedaba de otra. Ella debía saber toda la verdad._

_—Ale…Hay algo que debes saber…—la aludida miró a su hermana completamente desconcertada._

_—¿¡Qué, qué cosa debo saber!?_

_Elizabeth abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento un fuerte golpe se oyó bastante cerca de su posición, por lo cual soltó a su hermana y se encaminó hasta un librero que se encontraba pegado a la pared derecha del estudio y movió un libro, un extraño ruido metálico se escuchó y se descubrió un pasadizo secreto. _

_—Julia, sabes que hacer—Elizabeth le dio la espalda a su hermana y esta se lanzó a ella, pero fue detenida por la sirvienta, quien asintió ante la chica._

_—Como usted ordene, Elizabeth-sama—declamó y se encaminó al pasadizo tirando de Alejandra._

_—¡Suéltame! ¡Lizzie, dime que es lo que está pasando, que debo saber! —no dejaba de forcejear, pero su sirvienta estaba demostrando ser muy resistente. _

_—Debo cumplir mi misión, Ale…por favor, cuídate mucho…_

_Julia logró meterse en el pasadizo con su joven ama, quien no dejaba de retorcerse intentando liberarse. _

_La ultima visión que tuvo de Lizzie fue como ésta desenvainaban la espada mientras volvía a tirar del libro para que el pasaje se cerrara._

_El pasaje secreto resultó ir a dar al comedor, mientras pasaban a toda velocidad por los pasillos de la casa, Alejandra reparó en que todo estaba devastado. Los grandes ventanales estaban rotos, las pinturas, las esculturas, absolutamente todo estaba en ruinas. Pero lo que más le causó terror fue el hecho de ver los cuerpos de la servidumbre tirados por los pasillos, en el ambiente se percibía un fuerte aroma a tierra mojada, sangre y humo._

_Llegaron a la puerta principal, y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que estaba cerrada, y al intentar abrirla esta no cedía, parecía estar sellada de alguna manera._

_Se escuchó un fuerte golpe en el piso de arriba, y la casa tembló un poco._

_Julia tomó a Alejandra y la llevó hasta el gran salón, y corrió hasta una de las paredes, de la cual, haciendo presión en un punto especifico abrió lo que parecía un pequeño almacén secreto. _

_—Alejandra-sama, por favor escóndase aquí y no haga ningún ruido—sin poder hacer o decir nada, se limitó a meterse en aquel estrecho espacio, y la oscuridad se abrazó a ella._

_Escuchó un ruido, como de cristales rompiéndose estrepitosamente, y después todo fue silencio, hasta que el sonido de unos pasos alertaron a la chica, quien contuvo el aliento temiendo por su vida. _

_Se preguntaba quien había entrado en la casa y sembrado el caos y la muerte, pero lo que más le preocupaba era su hermana, quien se había quedado fuera, y no sabía si seguía con vida o…estaba muerta._

_Justo cuando creyó que le habían descubierto, la voz de su hermana le llegó a sus oídos, en ese momento deseo salir de sus escondite e ir a por su hermana, pero se contuvo, casi inconscientemente como si una fuerza ajena a ella hubiera sido dueña de esa acción._

_Escuchó que hablaban, pero no era capaz de escuchar bien la conversación. Después, ruidos, como el choque de dos espadas, gemidos de dolor y más voces distorsionadas resonaban de forma molesta, hasta que de repente, unos gritos terribles se hicieron oír por toda la mansión, y todo se quedó en total silencio._

_La joven Alejandra se quedó ahí, completamente quieta escuchando únicamente los acelerados latidos de su corazón, hasta que no pudo más y cayó desmayada._

_El canto de las aves sacó de su sueño a Alejandra, quien se puso trabajosamente de pie y pegó la oreja contra la pared para intentar escuchar algo, pero todo estaba silencioso, lo único que oía era el suave canto de las aves, pero nada más. _

_Recordando lo que había pasado, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, estaba completamente asustada por que podría haber pasado, por lo que vería cuando saliera de ahí_

_Intentó abrir la puerta escondida, pero esta parecía estar atascada, la golpeó y la pateó para intentar abrirla, y justo cuando se iba a rendir, esta por fin cedió y repentinamente la puerta de aquel estrecho lugar en el que estaba escondida se abrió súbitamente y fue a parar al suelo alfombrado del gran salón. Los grandes ventanales cuyos vidrios estaban destrozados y en algunos puntos manchados de sangre, dejaban entrar grandes y luminosos ases de luz, la joven notó que aquellos cálidos rayos de sol caían sobre un cuerpo. Se acercó lentamente hasta el cuerpo tendido en la alfombra ensangrentada y cuando por fin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para ver su rostro, un grito desgarrador se escapó de su garganta…_

_—¡LIZZIE!_

_…._

_La gran catedral, una hermosa construcción ubicada al sur de Londres, estaba llena de personas vestidas de color negro, algunos lloraban, otros simplemente miraban al suelo negándose a ver el ataúd cerrado en el que descansaría eternamente el cuerpo de la joven Elizabeth Blackwood._

_Un joven bastante apuesto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules lloraba sin importarle nada, hincado ante el ataúd, su madre intentaba por todos los medios que su hijo se levantase del suelo, pero este se negaba a hacerlo. La muerte de la máxima heredera de familia Blackwood, y más en aquellas condiciones tan trágicas, aun mantenían a los familiares y otros conocidos completamente desconcertados y devastados._

_Algunos decían que todo había sido por problemas de los negocios, otros que porque los Blackwood ya no eran de utilidad para la reina y que fueron mandados a exterminar, pero todo eso eran solo suposiciones, unas más descabelladas que otras._

_El joven rubio seguía llorando desconsolado, cuando alguien abrió las puertas de la catedral y una fuerte ventisca se coló haciendo que todos los presentes se volvieran a ver quien osaba interrumpir aquella ceremonia. _

_Todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a la menor de los Blackwood Alejandra, la única sobreviviente de aquella masacre, parada en el umbral de la puerta, quien estaba ataviada con un vestido de terciopelo negro, una gruesa gargantilla cubría su cuello, y llevaba un pequeño velillo negro en la cabeza que cubría un poco su cara; a su lado, una mujer de espeso y largo cabello negro, ojos purpuras y poseedora de una belleza sobrenatural. Vestía con un uniforme de sirvienta, y tenía una expresión neutra en sus finas y perfectas facciones. _

_Todos los presentes compartieron el mismo pensamiento sobre aquella mujer _

_"¿Quién es ella?_

_Alejandra caminó lentamente, mientras su misteriosa sirvienta se quedaba en el umbral de la puerta, sostenía entre sus manos una asombrosa rosa azul, llegó hasta el ataúd y se levantó el velillo, el joven de cabello rubio casi se cae hacia atrás del susto, puesto que la expresión fría, y sin vida de la chica le causó un gran impacto, era una mirada tenebrosa, de alguien que no tenía alma alguna._

_Se hizo el silencio en la catedral._

_La joven condesa depositó la rosa sobre la caja y la acarició con suma delicadeza, murmurando algo._

_"Te traigo la rosa azul con la que soñaste alguna vez"_

_Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y regresó junto a su sirvienta, seguida por las miradas asustadas, desconcertadas y tristes de los presentes…_

_Alejandra caminaba entre las tumbas seguida por aquella mujer. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejadas de todo se volvió a encarar a aquel ser._

_—Esta es la última vez que piso un lugar como ese…_

_—El hecho de tener un contrato conmigo no significa que no pueda entrar en una iglesia o tener crucifijos y todas esas cosas aburridas. —comentó la mujer esbozando una sonrisa frívola._

_—No voy a andar de hipócrita como muchos lo hacen—replicó—No me presentaré ni tendré nada de algo a lo que he abandonado y en lo que he perdido la fe._

_—Maravilloso—la mujer ensanchó su sonrisa—No me he equivocado._

_La joven Blacwood frunció el ceño, pero decidió no darle importancia a esas palabras._

_—Dime, explícame bien sobre el contrato—pidió mientras se llevaba la mano al cuello en donde sabía que una marca demoniaca se había grabado en su piel. —¿Qué es exactamente lo que harás?_

_—Ayudarle, hacer lo que me ordene, lo que sea—respondió la aludida mientras tomaba del suelo una pequeña florecilla y la hacia marchitar entre sus manos. —Mientras usted tenga la marca del contrato, estoy obligada a obedecer sus órdenes, a seguirle al fin del mundo si es ahí a donde va._

_—Y a cambio yo debo darte mi alma—no era una pregunta._

_—Así es, como ya le dije usted me invocó cuando estaba a punto de morir, cambió su alma por más tiempo de vida para vengar la muerte de su hermana, y eso es lo que me tiene aquí._

_—Ya veo—la joven no parecía estar ni remotamente asustada, su expresión era fría, vacía, muerta. —Bueno, apenas hemos conversado, y no se cual es tu nombre y supongo que decirte demonio no es algo bueno._

_—Jajajaja—los ojos de la mujer se tornaron rojos—No, andar por ahí diciéndome demonio no es algo bien visto. El nombre que usted escoja para mi será el nombre al que responderé._

_—¿Quieres decir que yo debo darte un nombre? —preguntó ligeramente sorprendida._

_—Así es—la demonio se acomodó su brillante cabello azabache y miró de forma penetrante a su joven contratista. Aun le causaba cierta sorpresa que no le tuviera miedo._

_Alejandra se quedó pensando. No sabía cual nombre debía de darle a esa demonio, pensó en algo tan trivial como Mary o Lucia, pero los descartó inmediatamente, esos no eran nombres adecuados para ella._

_Entonces, al mirar de nuevo hacia la catedral, supo el nombre que le daría._

_—Recuérdame siempre mi dolor—habló más para si misma, la demonio le miró con cierto desconcierto—Has que nunca olvide el motivo por el que hice esto, que nunca olvide la tristeza y la ira de mi pérdida._

_—¿Cómo ha dicho? —cuestionó la demonio sin saber bien a que se refería la condesa._

_—Elizabeth, ese será tu nombre. —levantó la vista para encarar a la demonio—No quiero que mi dolor se vaya nunca, quiero tenerlo presente siempre._

_La demonio miró sorprendida a la joven, sin duda esta vez no se había equivocado con respecto a su contratista. Esa alma tan pura y llena de dolor le harían quedar más que satisfecha. _

_Sus ojos destellaron con el color del rubí y una sonrisa puramente diabólica y arrogante se alojó en su rostro hermoso._

_—Yes, my lady…_

_….._

_Con el paso del tiempo Alejandra vio que nada volvería a ser igual. Todo en su vida había cambiado. _

_Por un lado estaba el hecho de que todas las responsabilidades con los negocios de su familia ahora recaían sobre ella, y con ello también el deber de servir a la reina, y ser la prometida del conde Surmount, lo cual no le agradaba en nada, pero que después de todo lo tenía que hacer porque era la única que podía hacerlo._

_Junto con su nueva sirvienta, la joven demonio llamada por ella Elizabeth, restauraron la casa dejándola como si nunca nada hubiera pasado ahí._

_Dos días después de la muerte de su hermana había vuelto a ocuparse de todo, algunos decían que debería de tomarse un tiempo, pero ella no lo deseaba, quería que todo terminara lo más pronto posible. Nunca volvió a ser la misma persona que era antes, había olvidado el significado de la palabra felicidad, y en muchas ocasiones se cuestionaba si aun tenía alma, o esta se había marchado con su hermana y ahora solo era un cuerpo andante. _

_"Nada de eso, joven ama, usted sigue teniendo alma. Si no la tuviera yo ya no estaría aquí." Le decía esa insolente demonio con una sonrisa burlona._

_Elizabeth demostró que no solo estaba para ayudarla, sino también para molestarla de vez en cuando. Solía molestarle con cualquier cosa, e incluso llegaba a cuestionar sus órdenes, causando el completo disgusto de la joven Blackwood. _

_Elizabeth en más de una ocasión le recomendó que contratara más personal, pero Alejandra se negó, puesto que no quería que nadie más viviera allí, solo ella y su demonio._

_Eso cambió un año después del aniversario de la muerte de su hermana, durante una tarde en la que regresaba del centro de Londres, se encontró con una jovencilla que buscaba trabajo, su nombre era Ashley. Si bien en un principio ella se negó a admitirla en su casa, después cambió de opinión al razonar que ella sería una bonita carga para su molesta ama de llaves, así que decidió darle trabajo; lo que nunca imaginó fue que la joven Ashley no solo sería una carga para su sirvienta, sino también para ella misma._

_En ese año no fue lo único que cambió, Elizabeth había dejado de molestar a la joven Blackwood, ahora se tomaba su trabajo más enserio, y demostraba una profunda cercanía con la condesa._

_Teniendo que servir a la reina, a veces resolviendo casos verdaderamente peligrosos y difíciles, Elizabeth se demostraba completamente dispuesta a servirle, a no dejarla correr peligro y protegerla contra todo._

_Alejandra se preguntaba el porqué del cambio de actitud de la demonio, pero ese fue un enigma que nunca logró responderse. _

_…._

_Una fuerte tormenta azotaba a Londres, Alejandra tenía pesadillas viendo a su hermana, sangre y dolor, tristeza y desesperación. La joven estaba empapada en un sudor frío y no dejaba de dar vueltas por toda la cama. Esas terribles visiones del pasado la estaban torturando y sin ser consciente de ello, comenzó a dar fuertes gritos._

_Alguien comenzó a llamarla en su sueño, hasta que por fin abrió los ojos y se percató de que todo había sido una pesadilla; ante ella estaba su ama de llaves con una mirada de preocupación en su bello rostro._

_—Todo está bien, joven ama—le consoló abrazándola con delicadeza—Fue solo un sueño._

_La joven condesa estaba temblando y sus ojos algo llorosos. Pensó en decirle a Elizabeth que la soltase, pero se dio cuenta que lo que menos quería era que la soltara, porque si lo hacia se quedaría sola._

_Esa mujer, esa demonio, era la única que entendía su soledad, y quien podía al menos hacerla más llevadera. Si ella no estaba a su lado ¿Qué haría?_

_—No me abandones—murmuró mientras se abrazaba a su ama de llaves—No quiero que me atrape las oscuridad…_

_La demonio se separó un poco de su ama para poder mirarle a los ojos y le susurró con voz cálida._

—Jamás le abandonaré, señorita. Y cuando la oscuridad venga a buscarle, yo me pondré frente a usted y será a mi a quien lleve.

La joven Blackwood se sintió más tranquila con aquellas palabras, y unos minutos más tarde se volvió a recostar en su cama, aunque después de aquella pesadilla dudaba que pudiera conciliar el sueño otra vez.  
La ama de llaves le dijo que volvería en un momento y sin más se marchó de la habitación, para volver minutos después con una taza con un líquido humeante.

—Esto le hará sentir mejor, ama—le entregó la taza que contenía chocolate caliente.

Alejandra sostuvo entre sus manos el tarro y le dio pequeños sorbos, reprimiendo así un sollozo y calmando un poco el creciente temblor de su cuerpo. Cuando tenía pesadillas y se levantaba en medio de la noche, su hermana solía prepararle chocolate para que pudiese volver a dormir.

—¿Cómo...?—dijo con un hilillo de voz.

La ama de llaves volvió a arropar a la chica y le sonrió con suma amabilidad.

—¿Cómo es...que sabes todo de mí?—inquirió agachando la cabeza, puesto que no quería ponerse a llorar.

—Porque yo soy su fiel sirvienta. ¿Qué clase de ama de llaves sería si no conociera a la persona a la que sirvo? —interrogó la demonio llevándose la mano al pecho.

—Eres muy dedicada—atinó a decir.

—Yo estoy aquí para servirle, my lady—se levantó de la cama y clavó sus orbes púrpuras en los ojos verdes de la señorita—Para seguirle a donde sea que usted vaya. Si viaja a las profundidades del infierno, o si asciende a la luminosidad del cielo yo le seguiré fielmente. Hasta que la última orden sea dada, yo seré su espada y su armadura que le protegerá. Hasta...

—El final...—completó alzando la cabeza de nuevo—¿Verdad? ¿Tú no vas a abandonarme como el resto de las personas, verdad? ¿Jamás me dejaras sola?

Elizabeth se inclinó ante la joven y juntó ambas manos.

—Por supuesto que no. Cualquier persona en este mundo le puede abandonar, pero yo nunca lo haré. Jamás la dejaré sola.

╔═════════════ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ════════════╗  
·.·*·.·´¯`·.·* H *·.·´¯`·.·*  
╚═════════════ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ════════════╝

Súbitamente abrí los ojos. Estaba en mi habitación, las gruesas cortinas aun estaban corridas, pero por los pocos destellos de luz que se colaban por pequeñas aberturas se diría que ya era de día.

Me pregunté por qué Elizabeth no me había ido a despertar todavía. Ella era muy responsable y puntual y el hecho de no haber venido aun si que era raro.

Me quité las sabanas de encima y me dispuse a ponerme de pie, contemplé mis manos, las cuales estaban vendadas y ahora que estaba más consciente reparaba en que me dolían.

_¿Pero que demonios…? _

Recordé entonces fragmentos de una pesadilla que había tenido. No era nada claro, solo un montón de imágenes danzando en mi caótica y adolorida mente…No lo se, pero al mirar de nuevo mis manos heridas sentí como si hubiera perdido algo muy valioso.

Con todas la fuerzas del mundo me puse de pie en la mullida alfombra y caminé en dirección a los grandes ventanales. Tal como lo había dicho, ya era de día, pero algo no cuadraba.

_¿Dónde rayos está Elizabeth?_

Si ya era de día tendría que haber venido ya, y además, ella parecía poder leer mi mente para saber cuando ya me había levantado y tenía que venir a atenderme.

Siempre llegaba con una amplia y amable sonrisa en su rostro de querubín, me entregaba una taza con el té más delicioso que solo ella podía preparar, y se encargaba de arreglarme mientras me informaba sobre las actividades del día.

¿Qué pasaba ahora con ella? Acaso se había quedado dormida, jaja, si como si eso le fuera a pasar a ella que es la perfección andante.

Algo no andaba bien, intenté recordar como había llegado a mi casa, pero la cabeza comenzó a dolerme.

Fruncí el ceño y caminé con fastidio hasta mi cama para ponerme las zapatillas de dormir y justo cuando me iba a poner una, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y entró una torpe Ashley tirando de un carrito con el juego de té.

—Buenosdíasseñorita—dijo de forma atropellada mientras servía, o más bien intentaba servir té en una pequeña taza, derramó el líquido y me tendió la taza toscamente.

No pude evitar mirarle con desconcierto y sorpresa, puesto que jamás me pasó por la cabeza que Elizabeth mandara a Ashley a atenderme, cuando sabía muy bien que esa chica era la idiotez andante.

La sirvienta fue a abrir las cortinas, la vi jalar, enredarse en ellas y maldecir por lo bajo.

—¿Ashley, por qué no dejas esto y le llamas a Elizabeth? —comenté con fastidio y dejando de lado la taza del té, el cual estaba muy cargado y tenía un gusto horrible.

Ashley se quedó de piedra en cuanto mencioné el nombre de Elizabeth, se sostuvo a una de las cortinas y sumió los hombros. Su actitud me tomó por sorpresa, iba a decirle algo, pero una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza me hizo desistir.

—J-j-joven a-ama…—tartamudeó sin volverse a mirarme—¿U-usted no r-recuerda nada?

—¿Nada sobre qué? —cuestioné mientras me masajeaba las sienes.

—Bueno…esto…verá…Elizabeth-san, bueno…ella. El conde Phantomhive…dijo que…y luego…

Lancé un bufido. Me molestaba que no me dijera nada, solo balbuceaba y no le estaba entendiendo nada.

—¿Quisieras ir al grano? —el dolor de cabeza iba en aumento.

—Ehhh…hi. Bueno, hace tres días usted asistió a un baile en la mansión Surmount , y después fue a investigar los alrededores—vaya, era cierto. Ahora comenzaba a recordar las cosas—Y bueno…encontró un edificio abandonado, pero estaba tan deteriorado y pronto comenzó a derrumbarse y Elizabeth-san…bueno ella…ella… ¡ELLA MURIÓ APLASTADA POR LA CONSTRUCCIÓN QUE SE LE VINO ENCIMA! —exclamó mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Fue en ese momento en el que los recuerdos de lo sucedido en el baile llegaron a mi como si algo se hubiera enchufado en mi cerebro.

Recordé mi baile con Sebastian, como me había sentido verdaderamente molesta cuando vi a Elizabeth y ese mayordomo bailando. Una voz que me llamaba, una ilusión de mi difunta hermana…una trampa.

Claro, Elizabeth había peleado con Jane y luego se había sacrificado, era eso.

Miré mis manos y recordé que me las lastimé cuando intentaba de forma desesperada mover los escombros.

No supe como reaccionar, simplemente me quedé ahí sentada, mirando a la nada y olvidándome por completo de mi dolor de cabeza. La idea de que Elizabeth estuviera muerta no terminaba de procesarla, me negaba a hacerlo.

Por el amor de Dios, ella era un demonio, muy poderosa, y no podía creerme que hubiera muerto por algo tan simple como eso.

No la dejaría abandonarme, ella me había jurado que nunca me abandonaría y que estaría conmigo hasta el fin.

Sentía una terrible opresión en el pecho, siempre di por sentado que ella siempre permanecería conmigo, que nada le pasaría y que nunca tenía por que alejarse de mi lado. Pero ahora me estaba enfrentando a una cruel realidad.

Para mi ella era una pequeña luz en la profunda y asfixiante oscuridad en la que vivía, la única que me entendía y a la única a la que necesitaba.

Por eso me negaba a aceptar que estaba muerta, de ser el caso ella estaría faltando a su juramento, y ella alguna vez me dijo que no podía romper un trato.

—Ehh…¿Joven ama? —Ashley parecía estar muy nerviosa, y me miraba como si no me reconociera.

—Tengo que hablar con ese dem...Con Ciel Phantomhive—por poco y se me salía lo de demonio. Ashley podría ser muy tonta, pero algo me decía que aunque fuera así, si le decía que Elizabeth y Sebastian eran demonios no se lo tomaría tan bien.

—Bueno, ellos están abajo, señorita—me miraba aun con su molesto gesto de desconcierto—El conde Phantomhive quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Con que estaban en la mansión. Eso era bueno, necesitaba hablar con Sebastian, después de todo él era un demonio y quien mejor para ayudarme. Ese demonio tenía algún tipo de relación con Elizabeth, no sabía muy bien que tipo de relación, pero de que la había la había.

No dejaría morir a mi ama de llaves, no se lo permitiría.

Sin molestarme por vestirme correctamente, solo me puse las zapatillas de dormir y salí corriendo de la habitación dejando a una muy confundida Ashley. Bajé a toda prisa las escaleras, deteniéndome en el recibidor, pues ahora que lo veía bien, no tenía ni idea de en que parte de la casa se encontraba el Conde.

Suspiré pesadamente y me di la vuelta dispuesta a regresar a mi habitación a preguntarle a Ashley donde estaba Ciel, pero cual fue mi sorpresa que al darme la vuelta choqué contra ese maldito demonio, el cual sonrió casi burlonamente ante mi cara de sorpresa.

—Señorita Blackwood ¿busca a alguien? —preguntó con fingida amabilidad.

—Si, y me he golpeado contra él—respondí de mala manera cruzándome de brazos.

Sebastian sonrió de oreja a oreja, me miraba de una manera extraña, no sabría describirla pero me sentí intimidada por aquellos ojos color vino.

Como siempre me pasaba cuando estaba el mayordomo presente, mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco. Maldije mentalmente y me armé de valor para hablarle, ese demonio era mi única ayuda por decirlo de alguna manera.

—¿Por qué no me acompaña al comedor? Me he tomado la libertad de prepararle algo de comer. —me hizo un gesto con la mano indicándome que le siguiera—Después de todo debe estar hambrienta, señorita.

—Em…Si—la verdad era que no tenía apetito, pero necesitaba hablar con él, así que le seguí.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al comedor, en donde Ciel Phantomhive ocupaba un lugar en la larga mesa y degustaba lo que parecía algún corte de carne. Toda la amplia superficie de la mesa estaba llena de platillos que se veían muy apetitosos, eso no era para dos personas, era para todo Londres, era demasiada comida.

En cuanto me vio entrar, Ciel se puso de pie y me saludó con algo de indiferencia. Sebastian me hizo una leve reverencia y me indicó el lugar en el que debía sentarme. Me senté por pura inercia, porque de repente me sentí tan vacía, ya que, estaba tan acostumbrada a que al llegar al comedor, la amable y dulzona sonrisa de Elizabeth me recibiera con todo su esplendor, y ahora que ella no estaba ese lugar se notaba un tanto deprimente, doloroso en cierta medida.

—Escuchen, yo quiero saber algo—inquirí sin prestar interés a la comida que Sebastian puso delante de mí.

El conde me miró seriamente, me pregunté si estar aquí le resultaba molesto, pero le resté importancia, ya que después de todo yo no le había pedido que se quedara ni que me hiciera compañía.

—Es sobre la muerte de su ama de llaves ¿no? —interrogó mientras cortaba un pequeño trozo de carne y después se lo llevaba a la boca.

—¡Ella no está muerta! —exclamé apretando las manos y mirándole fríamente.

—Bocchan, no debería de ser tan descortés con la señorita—comentó un feliz Sebastian, aquella sonrisa llena de falsa amabilidad, una sonrisa que causaba que no pensara con claridad y a la vez que me molestaba tanto como las cosas rosas.

—Solo digo la verdad—Ciel posó su único ojo visible sobre mí.

—Me niego a creerlo, Elizabeth no pudo haber muerto, vamos es un demonio. —mi voz sonaba más como si estuviera suplicando.

Se hizo el silencio. Ciel y yo nos sosteníamos la mirada, mientras que Sebastian tenía un gesto pensativo. En el piso de arriba se escuchó un fuerte golpe, que intuí sería de la molesta Ashley, quien de seguro se habría caído.

—Si, la señorita tiene razón—la voz sedosa del mayordomo cortó como cuchilla el silencio reinante—Elizabeth-san, dudo que haya muerto.

Entrecerré los ojos. Ese maldito demonio había dicho cuando estábamos fuera de la capilla derrumbada que incluso para un demonio existían límites y ahora salía con que dudaba que mi ama de llaves estuviera muerta. Apreté los dientes para no soltarle algunas buenas palabras.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Sebastian? —Ciel por primera vez se mostró intrigado por las palabras de su mayordomo.

—Si ¿Qué quieres decir? —claro que estaba convencida de que Elizabeth no estaba muerta y en gran medida me daba más esperanza el hecho de que Sebastian creyera lo mismo, pero ese demonio parecía solo querer jugar, y yo no estaba para juegos. —¿No acaso tú mismo dijiste que para los demonios también había límites?¿Acaso estas jugando?

Estuve a punto de lanzarle el trozo de carne que estaba sobre mi plato. A pesar de la situación ese maldito seguía sonriendo casi, o más bien de forma burlona, puede notar que al menos no era la única que quería borrarle la sonrisa, puesto que Ciel también lo miraba con fastidio.

Sebastian se adelantó un paso y se llevó el dedo índice a sus finos y exquisitos labios.

—Bueno, es cierto que para nosotros los demonios también hay límites en lo que podemos soportar—comenzó—Pero usted debe de saber esto, señorita…Elizabeth le ha entregado su lealtad, su corazón y su fuerza. —aquellas palabras me sorprendieron, por alguna razón me sentí feliz de saber eso, pero por otra parte, me di cuenta que no entendía el significado de esas palabras y aun así eran reconfortantes—Elizabeth no pudo morir, no porque usted la retiene.

—Muy bien, Sebastian—interrumpió Ciel con cara indiferente, aunque un ligero brillo de intriga se notaba en su ojo celeste—¿Nos estas diciendo que ella no pudo simplemente morir, porque lady Blackwood le ha puesto una cadena al cuello? —el mayordomo permaneció inmóvil—Eso es absurdo, no veo que eso le de fuerza suficiente para sobrevivir.

—La señorita no le ha puesto una cadena al cuello, bocchan. —aclaró Sebastian adoptando por fin una expresión más seria—Es algo bastante difícil de explicar, y yo no estoy seguro de saberlo todo. Pero diré algo, Elizabeth ha cambiado, no es la misma que conozco de hace tiempo. —ahí íbamos una vez más, ese demonio hablando de mi ama de llaves cosas de ellos y su pasado, y me resultaba molesto, en primera porque yo desconocía el pasado de ella, y en segundo por alguna extraña sensación que me oprimía las entrañas al imaginarme lo que ese par de demonios pudieron ser o aun ser.

—¿Cambiar?... —pregunté agachando la cabeza.

—Supongo que todo con el tiempo cambia…—Y esta vez la sonrisa del mayordomo se borró por completo.

╔═════════════ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ════════════╗  
·.·*·.·´¯`·.·* H *·.·´¯`·.·*  
╚═════════════ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ════════════╝

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel incidente en el cual mi ama de llaves aparentemente había perecido.

Cada mañana desde el día que sucedió a mi platica con Ciel y Sebastian, pasaba horas mirando por la ventana del despacho que daba hacia la entrada de la mansión, esperando a que Elizabeth apareciera caminando hacia mí con su amable sonrisa y que como solía hacer en algunas ocasiones, se disculpara porque la cena aun no estaba lista. Pero solo me quedaba esperando, ella nunca regresaba a la casa.

Ashley hacía todo lo posible por hacer los deberes de la casa, pero terminaba arruinando la gran mayoría, por no decir que todas las cosas. Ella no sabía preparar un buen té, y no tenía la mínima idea de como peinar mi cabello o como llevar la administración, así que ahora yo hacía la mayoría de las cosas por mi misma, eso no me importaba, ni me ponía triste, no tanto como el hecho de que una vez más no tenía a nadie a mi lado, volvía a estar sola, Elizabeth ya no estaba para sostenerme, y yo misma no podía.

Pero a pesar de todo, yo conservaba las esperanzas, y más aun después de lo que Sebastian me había dicho. Así pasara un año o más, aun si me tenía que valer de alguien más para llevar a cabo mi venganza, no dejaría de esperar la llegada de mi ama de llaves.

Últimamente me había exiliado del mundo, primero mi hermana y ahora mi sirvienta. Pero no importaba, yo esperaría por ambas hasta que ya no pudiese más.

_"Joven ama, le he traído su té…" _ me di la vuelta para toparme con el estudio vacío, solo era una simple ilusión de mi mente, últimamente eso pasaba con tortuosa frecuencia, era como si mi mente se burlara de mi desdicha.

El relincho de un caballo me sacó de mi ilusión, volví rápidamente a mirar por la ventana y me di cuenta que un carruaje estaba enfrente de la puerta principal. Por un momento me ilusioné, para inmediatamente llevarme una decepción al ver que era un hombre el que salía del carruaje. Dejé la ventana y fui a sentarme en la silla tras el gran escritorio de caoba, lleno de libros polvosos, muebles en tonalidades muy oscuras y un tapiz igualmente oscuro, el estudio no podía representar mejor la manera en la que me sentía.

Olvidada, fría y oscura.

Cerré los ojos, intentando por todos los medios no ponerme a destruir todas las cosas que se hallaba a mí alrededor.

Poco después escuché como la puerta del despacho se abría lentamente, pero no me molesté en abrir los ojos. La ruidosa voz de Ashley me taladró los tímpanos.

—Señorita, le ha llegado una carta de la reina—anunció.

Lentamente abrí los ojos y tendí mi mano a la muchacha para que depositara un pequeño sobre ella, se quedó ahí de pie, quizá esperando a que le dijera que se fuera. Yo de mi parte decidí ignorarla y me dispuse a abrir el sobre.

Leí en completo silencio, mi corazón se aceleró al leer semejante noticia, y supe entonces que las cosas no estaban yendo del todo bien, de hecho…nada bien.

—Así que han estado ocurriendo asesinatos en estos días—dije más para mi misma.

—Si señorita…—afirmó la sirvienta con tono nervioso.

—¿Y puedo saber el por que no me has informado de esto? —cuestioné fríamente.

La tonta de Ashley se puso más nerviosa y comenzó a balbucear un montón de cosas sin el menor sentido y algunas completamente inentendibles.

—¡Lo siento mucho, ama! —hizo una exagerada reverencia—¡Pero no creí que fuera conveniente decirle eso, no en su estado!

¿En mi estado? Vaya idiota. Yo estaba completamente bien, y era capaz de hacer las cosas. La reina me necesitaba y debía responder a su orden.

—Como sea—corté dejando en claro que estaba enfadada—Has algo productivo y dile a Eliza…—me callé al instante. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? Ese nudo en la garganta que se alojaba en mí desde que volví de aquel baile me golpeó con fuerza, y creí quedarme sin aire. Ashley me miró preocupada.

—¿Joven ama…?

—Prepara el carruaje, debemos ir al río Támesis a investigar. —me apuré a decir sin dejar que la chica me dijera nada.

—Ye…

—No digas eso—la detuve—Dilo y te vas de la casa.

La atolondrada muchacha asintió y salió disparada mientras pedía disculpas.

Me llevé los dedos a las sienes y comencé a dar un suave masaje, odiaba que me doliera la cabeza, y para mi desgracia ahora me dolía más veces de lo normal.

Pero no había tiempo para ocuparme de ese dolor, alguien estaba asesinando a jovencitas según la carta de la reina, y tenía una vaga idea de quien podía ser.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El carruaje se detuvo en una calle un tanto maltrecha cerca del río Támesis. Caminé a paso lento, haciendo resonar mis zapatillas negras contra el suelo, mi vestido color marfil se arrastraba ligeramente. Ashley iba a mi lado, estaba temblando y sus hombros estaban hundidos.

Llegamos hasta un callejón abarrotado de gente, curiosos, como no; me abrí paso como pude y llegué hasta el frente, en donde un joven policía de cabello castaño algo enmarañado y ojos azules se encargaba de mantener a raya a los curiosos, era Fred Abberline. Ya había tratado con el antes, así que me acerqué.

—Soy Alejandra Blackwood y vengo por ordenes de la reina—clamé.

El joven policía me miró por unos instantes y luego sonrió ampliamente.

—Lady Blackwood—se acercó a mi aun sonriente—Vaya, ya decía yo que la reina no tardaría en mandar a sus fieles nobles. —Miró por encima de mi hombro y yo también me volví, justo para ver aparecer de entre la muchedumbre al conde Phantomhive y a su mayordomo.

Claro, era de suponerse.

—Señorita—el conde me miró con cierto recelo—¿Por qué está usted aquí?

—Bocchan, recuerde que lady Blackwood también trabaja para la reina—recordó un jovial Sebastian el cual me lanzó aquella mirada que me deshacía.

Ashley se llevó las manos a la nariz, y supe que de seguro le estaría sangrando, pensé que hubiera sido mejor venir yo sola, puesto que con la gran estupidez de esa chica no creía que pudiera llegar a nada. Y una vez más la sensación de vacío me golpeó con fuerza.

—¡Conde! —exclamó Abberline —Es bueno verles a los dos, aunque eso solo nos da a entender que las cosas están verdaderamente feas, o de lo contrario no estarían aquí las dos familias más importantes al servicio de la reina.

—Bueno, pues tal parece que así es—comentó Ciel—Necesito ver el cadáver.

—Me temo que eso no será posible, conde Phantomhive…

Esa voz grave y un tanto malhumorada era nada más y nada menos del comisario de la Scotland Yard, Arthur Randall; de cabello gris oscuro, con bigote y patillas y ojos marrones ocultos detrás de unas gafas, el hombre nos lanzó una mirada poco amigable tanto a Ciel como a mí.

—¿Y como espera que resolvamos el caso? —interrogué de forma molesta, puesto que ese hombre, siempre que había algún caso que la reina me encomendaba, tenía que ir a meter sus inútiles narices y al final no resolvía nada.

—No espero que resuelvan el caso ustedes dos—aclaró frunciendo el ceño—Estas no son cosas que los niños ricos deban resolver.

—Son ordenes de la reina—Sebastian tenía una mirada un tanto indiferente—Y sus ordenes no las pueden cuestionar.

—Señor…—comenzó Abberline.

—Sean o no ordenes de la reina, un par de jovencitos no pueden ver cosas como aquellas, así que me temo que no puedo permitirles pasar. —dictaminó dándose la vuelta y regresando por donde había venido con gesto fastidiado.

Ciel y yo nos miramos con claro fastidio.

—Uff…que bueno que no tuvimos que ver el c-cadaver—Ashley parecía más aliviada—Odio la sangre.

—Tenemos que investigar, de todos modos—yo no estaba para perder el tiempo, esos asesinatos eran un verdadero problema y algo que no podíamos dejarle a esos inútiles.

—Bueno, ya que no queda de otra debemos ir con "él" —el conde regresó echó a caminar seguido por Sebastian. Rápidamente me apuré a seguirles, pues no pensaba dejarle ese trabajo a él solo.

—¿Cuál "él"? —pregunté mientras le hacía un gesto a mi sirvienta para que me siguiera.

—Con alguien que sin duda conoce todos los detalles de esas muertes—inquirió Sebastian volviéndose a mirarme con una media sonrisa—Undertaker.

—¿Undertaker…?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una hermosa joven, de bello cabello negro rizado, largo justo debajo los hombros y ojos castaños, miraba la cuidad de Londres desde la cima del Big Ben. Estaba sentada con mucha gracia en una de las orillas de la gran construcción, ataviada con un llamativo y bonito vestido negro con algunos decorados en azul, sostenía entre sus manos un libro algo delgado y de pasta roja desgastada y hojas amarillentas, en la pasta se alcanzaba a percibir un extraño símbolo, un pentagrama rodeado por algunas escrituras y runas inentendibles.

La chica parecía estarse divirtiendo, sus ojos resplandecían al mirar hacia todos lados como lo harían los ojos de un niño en la navidad. Parecía muy joven, su rostro en forma de corazón le confería un aspecto dulce y aniñado, pero eso sí, era sumamente hermosa, una belleza que resultaba incluso imposible de creer que existiera en este mundo.

La quietud fue interrumpida con la llegada de un hombre joven, de apariencia veinteañera, de cabello pelirrojo algo largo y despeinado de facciones afiladas pero hermosas y unos ojos de vivaz y brillante color rojo. Iba vestido con un traje completamente negro y en la mano izquierda sostenía un bastón de madera muy oscura.

El hombre se acercó a la joven y le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Anna-sama—la joven se volvió a mirarle a los ojos—He confirmado a los dos humanos que tienen un contrato con esos demonios.

—Gracias, Demian—respondió la jovencilla con una voz dulce suave, una voz angelical—Así que son el conde Ciel Phantomhive y la condesa Alejandra Marie Lauren Blackwood.

—Así es, Anna-sama—reiteró el hombre que respondía al nombre de Demian.

—Oh…Bueno, entonces deberíamos hacerles una visita—la joven Anna volvió a mirar el paisaje de Londres.

—¿Justo ahora, Anna-sama?

—No ahora, veremos que pasa con los asesinatos. —Anna sonrió y estiró su mano para que Demian le ayudase a levantar.

El hombre se apuró a tomar su mano y después ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

—Vamos, Demian, hay cosas que hacer.

—Como ordene, Anna-sama… —y ambos se fueron.

╔═════════════ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ════════════╗  
·.·*·.·´¯`·.·* H *·.·´¯`·.·*  
╚═════════════ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ════════════╝

**Qué os ha parecido? Creo que esto cada vez deja mas intrigas y pocas respuestas XD pero no se preocupen que todo siempre quedará resuelto.**

**Elizabeth estará muerta o no?**

**Qué pasará en la visita a Undertaker (si, este y muchos más personajes saldrán en el fic *o*)**

**Quien rayos es Anna-sama y Demian? **

**La autora de este fic se a fumando algo bien potente ._.? XDD**

**Bueno, se despide esta loca escritora XD**

**Ahora responderé a los reviews *-***

Ale Blackwood: Jejejeje bueno, te diré que pienso torturarte un poquito XD

Vale 404: Me alegra que te haya hecho feliz el cap XD estudiar es una joda completa (dimelo a mi ¬¬) Pero bueno, hay que echarle muchas ganas :D  
Admito que mientras me imaginaba a Sebastian bailando comencé a babear XD Y bueno, es verdad que dejo mucha intriga ._. y cada vez parece que dejo más, pero todo tiene un porque n_n  
Tus reviews simplemente me hacen mega feliz *-* Y bueno, suerte con tus estudios y espero que estés muy bien :D

MariiEzz: Jajajaja me has hecho reir con eso de los remedios de brujería XDDD :'D  
Un Ova? Dios, creo que si sería genial XD Cuidate chica n_n

fannyhikari: Buen punto, si vas a vender tu alma, mejor que sea por "servicio completo" XDDD Jajajaja

BlackButterfly34: Bueno, yo si lloré XD no te voy a mentir, Que genial que te sientas identificada con Alejandra :D  
Y si, hay veces que la inspiración se va y se niega a aparecer ¬¬  
Ya veremos que pasa con estas locas XD  
Te mando muchos saludos y nos estamos escribiendo n_n

Miku75: Si, tal parece que esos dos si se conocen y ya vimos que se llevan muy bien XD  
Me alegra que te haya gustado ;D Bye, bye Nya!

Shanyy: Jajajaja XD bueno, a mi se me va la olla y muy feo (prueba de ello este fic XD) Bueno, tu visión de la historia es linda, pero desafortunadamente las cosas no son así u.u Nos leemos :D

Shadechu Nightray: Primero *-* Dios, me hace extremadamente feliz que te haya gustado la narración, siempre intento hacerla lo mejor posible para que no sea tediosa.  
Segundo que bueno que te gusten mis OC *0* por lo regular la gente los odia ._. XD y a mi también me fascina Elizabeth.  
Tercero, pues si que eso de la relación de conocidos es extraña XD ya veremos que cosas oscuras ocultan estos dos XD  
Cuarto Si, maldita Jane ¬¬ para ser un personaje que he creado yo, le guardo bastantito odio, pero como toda historia, debe de haber un hijo de **** XDD Y pues esos dos cumplen con los requisitos ¬¬* XD  
Quinto, yo igual lloré y eso que fui yo quien lo escribió XD (soy un desastre) Pero bueno, ya vimos en este cap que hay esperanza :)  
Me hace muy, muy, muy feliz saber que tengo nuevos lectores *-* jejeje nos leemos pronto y gracias por tu review tan detallado que me hizo llorar XD (siempre son bonitos los reviews largos y descriptivos *-*)  
Sayonara! ;D

BlackCat1995: Jejeje veo que a todos les dolió la supuesta muerte de Elizabeth (incluso a mi XD)  
Pero ya veremos que pasa, al parecer hay esperanzas. Gracias por pasar :3 Nos estamos leyendo, que tu fic de Diabolicas inspiraciones es mi vicio *-*  
Bueno, nos vemos ;D

**Eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado y como siempre pido, por favor dejenme un review que eso me ayuda mucho a continuar :D**

**Tanto si son felicitaciones como criticas son bien recibidas n_n **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap de esta friki historia XD**


	7. Chapter 7: La señorita, detective

**Muy buenos dias/tardes/noches, espero que estén muy bien :D**

**Aquí vengo con el capitulo 7 n_n'''**

**Esta vez si vengo preparada para los tomatazos y los abucheos u.u **

**Solo me queda decir...Al fic y nos vemos al final de este cap (si es que alguien llega u_u)**

╔═════════════ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ════════════╗  
·.·*·.·´¯`·.·* H *·.·´¯`·.·*  
╚═════════════ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ════════════╝

**Capitulo 7: La señorita, detective.**

Ahora estábamos justo fuera del negocio de aquel hombre al que se referían como Undertaker. El lugar era en si una funeraria, de apariencia bastante tétrica y descuidada, con un gran letrero que rezaba "Sepulturero". Ashley parecía estar muy nerviosa y no dejaba de mover las manos con ansiedad, Ciel, quien estaba a mi derecha no se le veía muy contento, podría decir que no le hacía ni pisca de gracia estar ahí. Por otro lado, Sebastian, quien estaba al lado de su amo se le notaba muy tranquilo e incluso algo divertido, y yo, bueno sinceramente no sabía que esperar, pero tampoco era me que importase demasiado.

Sebastian fue el primero en acercarse a la puerta y la abrió haciendo que esta rechinara de forma macabra.

—Este es el lugar, lady Blackwood—indicó el mayordomo haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que entrase.

—Vaya, pero que hermoso lugar—dije con sarcasmo mientras entraba detrás de Ciel.

—Jejeje…joven ama, creo que alguien debería de cuidar los carruajes— me detuve en el umbral de la puerta y me volví a ver a Ashley quien a pesar de que sonreía sin duda se le podía notar en la voz que lo menos que quería era entrar en ese lugar. Vaya gallina, ella si que iba a ser de gran ayuda.

—Como quieras, de igual no creo necesitarte—la jovencilla me hizo una exagerada reverencia y fue de regreso al carruaje agradecida de que no la obligase a entrar.

—Parece que necesita a alguien que si pueda servirle, señorita—comentó Sebastian mirándome un tanto socarrón.

—Eso es algo que yo debo ver—inquirí sin molestarme por ser amable, ese maldito demonio se estaba burlando de mí, y no se lo iba a permitir.

Entramos en el local, era un espacio pequeño, o quizá se veía pequeño por la cantidad de cosas que había, ataúdes, estantes llenos de botellas con químicos, e incluso libros, todo eso dispuesto de una manera poco organizada. Y al igual que la fachada, se veía muy tétrico y oscuro.

La primera impresión que tuve fue que el lugar estaba vacío, ya que no se veía a nadie detrás de un pequeño mostrador, y todo estaba muy silencioso.

Miré con aprensión a Ciel y éste me devolvió una mirada indiferente.

—¿Undertaker? —llamó Ciel recorriendo con la mirada todo el lugar.

Una risa sepulcral que no parecía venir de ningún sitio en concreto resonó en todo el local, era una risa extraña.

Miré un ataúd que estaba a mi lado izquierdo y fruncí el ceño, ese lugar no me gustaba nada, y sinceramente estaba empezando a creer que era una perdida de tiempo.

Entonces, la tapa de ese ataúd comenzó a moverse y de ella, una mano pálida de largas uñas negras apareció, para después dar paso a un hombre vestido con una especie de túnica negra, en la cintura llevaba una cadena con algunos pequeños medallones. Tenía largo cabello plateado con un muy largo flequillo que le cubría los ojos, y un sombrero igualmente negro. Reparé en que tenía dos llamativas cicatrices, una que atravesaba su rostro y otra en el cuello. El hombre rio de forma tenebrosa y yo retrocedí rápidamente y me tropecé con mis propios pies, afortunadamente Sebastian, me sostuvo para evitar que cayese al suelo. ¿Ese sujeto era Undertaker?

—Conde Phantomhive,jijiji…Hacia algún tiempo que no lo veía por aquí. ¿Ahora si probará mi ataúd hecho a la medida? —Aquel hombre, sin dejar de reír y sonreír de forma bastante tétrica, fue hacia el conde, quien le miró como preguntándose por que tenía que ser tan raro.

—Nada de eso—replicó Ciel retrocediendo un paso—Hemos venido por…

—Si, lo sé—Undertaker se volvió a mirarme y no supe si asustarme o sonreír—Ohh…¿Quién es la señorita? Jejejeje…No recuerdo haberla visto.

—Ah, si. Es la señorita Blackwood, la cabeza de otra de las familias al servicio de la reina.

Undertaker libró el espacio que nos separaba y fue a agarrarme de las mejillas, se le notaba algo alucinado y no pude evitar separarme de él visiblemente molesta. Ese loco me daba mala espina.

—Oh, así que también trabaja para la reina. Es todo un placer señorita. —sin importarle mi mirada recelosa me tomó la mano y la estrechó enérgicamente—Jijiji…Siempre es bueno conocer a alguien que parece tan interesante.

Me quedé de piedra sin saber que hacer realmente, la manera en la que actuaba y también de como lucia, dejaban mucho que desear, yo sin duda pensaba que era un loco y dudaba que nos pudiese ayudar en algo.

—Supongo—comenté en voz muy baja. Pude ver de reojo como Sebastian sonreí como burlándose de mi y desee aventarle alguno de esos ataúdes para que se dejara de burlar.

—Jejeje…¿Y usted ayudará al conde en su investigación? —preguntó Undertaker sin soltar mi mano.

—Algo así. Y estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso, así que le agradecería que nos dijera lo que sabe. —quería ir al grano, no estaba para juegos.

—Oh…Señorita, jejeje, bueno, si quiere que le de la información que poseo tiene que darme _eso._

—¿Eh? —¿a que demonios se refería con "eso"? Vamos, ese tipo no podía ser más raro.

Una vez más, Undertaker me agarró de las mejillas y sonrió macabramente, por un momento me pregunte si lo que quería era…No, debía ser algo más sangriento, quizá algún tipo de sacrificio, o alguna clase de pago con sangre o…

—¡Deme la mejor risa! —exclamó apretándome más las mejillas—¡Vamos señorita, hágame reír y le daré toda la información que tengo!

Me sentí como si me hubiera caído un balde de agua helada. Si, me había equivocado, si podía ser más raro. ¿Una risa? ¡Quería que le hiciese reír! Vaya tomada de pelo.

—Bueno, muchas gracias—inquirí separándome de Undertaker y dándome la vuelta para irme de ahí—Pero como ya dije anteriormente no estoy para perder el tiempo.

Ciel me detuvo tomándome de la muñeca y negó con la cabeza.

—Ese es el pago que pide, lady Blackwood—comentó—Si lo hacemos reír él nos da la información.

—Encuentro que sus maneras de obtener información son algo bizarras, conde Phantomhive—dije recordando que la manera en la que yo obtenía información era ordenándole a Elizabeth a sacarles la verdad a como der lugar. Bueno, quizá no eran formas bizarras, sino más sutiles y menos letales que las mías. —Muy bien, haber…

¿Pero, qué cosa decirle? Para empezar, yo ni siquiera era capaz de sonreír verdaderamente, de alguna manera simplemente había olvidado como era ser feliz, como sonreír y reír por el simple y puro placer de hacerlo, mi sonrisa, mi felicidad se había ido hacia dos años, con mi adorada hermana. ¿Cómo hacer reír a alguien si por principio de cuentas no podía hacerme feliz a mí misma?

Undertaker me observó impasible, a la espera de que lo hiciese reír, y yo me devanaba los sesos buscando algo gracioso, pero era imposible, aunque me las ingeniara para contarle algo bueno, dudaba que por mí fuera a causarle gracia. Que problemático, por un momento pensé que si Elizabeth estuviera aquí, ella se encargaría de todo, estaba segura de que hacer reír a Undertaker le resultaría sencillo, puesto que ella lo podía hacer todo.

Pero ahí estaba otra vez esa cruda realidad, ella no estaba conmigo, y la vida no podía ser tan gentil como para que ella apareciera en ese momento.

Vaya, ahí estaba una vez más deprimiéndome, y de repente me sentí con la necesidad de salir de ahí y largarme a mi mansión en donde podría deprimirme a gusto sin que nadie me preguntase que tenía.

Suspiré, por mucho que deseara dejarme caer, no podía hacerlo, no mientras hubiera algo que me atara a este mundo, ya fuese mi deseo de venganza o mi deseo de volver a ver a esa demonio, tenía motivos para quedarme.

Y luego estaba ese caso de los asesinatos, algo me decía que podían estar relacionados con Edward, quizá con Jane, aunque de ella deseaba que se estuviera retorciendo en el infierno.

—No se preocupe señorita, yo me encargo de eso—Sebastian se llevó la mano al pecho—Si es tan amable de esperarme fuera con mi joven amo.

Ciel ya estaba saliendo del local, y yo me apuré a seguirle, agradeciendo que no tendría porqué hacerle reír yo.

La puerta se cerró tras de nosotros, y al cabo de unos momentos, una fuerte y estrambótica risa cimbró el lugar. Ciel y yo nos miramos como si fuéramos victimas de alguna broma vergonzosa.

Sebastian nos abrió la puerta y nos hizo un ademan para que entrásemos.

—Todo listo, señorita, ahora si está listo para hablar—sonreía bastante satisfecho de si mismo. Me pregunté que demonios habría hecho para hacer reír así a Undertaker, pero prefería no saberlo, hay ciertas cosas que es mejor que no se sepa nada.

Undertaker estaba sentado tras su pequeño mostrador, se reía y murmuraba cosas para después volver a reír, inclusive noté que babeaba un poco.

Viéndolo bien, ahora me estaba pareciendo gracioso, aunque fuera raro y tenebroso en cierta manera.

—Bueno, entonces díganos lo que sabe—apuré sin animarme a separarme mucho de Ciel.

—Veo que no es una persona muy paciente, señorita—Undertaker se levantó de su mesa y nos dio la espalda, después de unos cuantos movimientos y de rebuscar cosas en sus estantes nos tendió un vaso de vidrio con una bolsita de té de dudosa procedencia; iba a darle un sorbo, pero como vi que ni Sebastian o Ciel lo tomaban decidí no arriesgarme.

—Muy bien, les diré lo que se. Desde hace una semana y media, quizá dos, han estado ocurriendo una serie de asesinatos, todas las victimas han sido jovencitas e incluso una niña, yo mismo me he encargado de prepararlas. —no se por qué me pareció que el hecho de ocuparse de los cuerpos le hacia feliz, la manera en la que sonreía si que era extraña—Y a todas ellas se les extirpó el corazón, además de que tenían grabado un extraño símbolo en su abdomen.

—¿Qué clase de símbolo? —preguntó Sebastian.

—Umh…Una especie de pentagrama, ya saben, esos símbolos que la gente considera demoniacos.

Un silencio sepulcral se ciñó sobre nosotros. Sabia que tanto Ciel como Sebastian estaban pensando lo mismo que yo, que Edward Lockharm podía estar detrás de esos asesinatos. Y si esa era la cuestión, lo que quedaba por averiguar era el por qué lo hacia y buscar la manera de atraparlo.

—¿Y las victimas guardan alguna relación, a parte de que a todas les fue extirpado el corazón? —interrogué más animada, puesto que si lográbamos averiguar más, más cerca estaríamos de ese malnacido.

—Una relación…Creo que no, aunque…—Undertaker se levantó y fue hasta mí, su cara se acercó peligrosamente a la mía, estábamos tan cerca que nuestras narices casi se rozaban. No pude evitar asustarme y ¿ruborizarme? Vaya lio de chica que soy. —¡Eso es! Es curioso, pero esas chicas se parecían a usted.

Me quedé helada, el poco color que tenía se esfumó y sentí que las rodillas me temblaban. Estaba segura que de no estar sentada me hubiera caído ante semejante revelación. Eso quería decir que…

—¿A ella? —cuestionó el conde interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones—¿Qué tan parecidas?

—Bueno, todas ellas poseían cabello castaño y ojos verdes. No digo que físicamente se parezcan, salvo en esos rasgos. Pero la señorita tiene cabello castaño y ojos verdes también.

Ciel miró a Sebastian, el cual no parecía muy contento y su sonrisa burlona de hace un rato se había borrado por completo, dando paso a un semblante serio. Yo de mi parte decidí ni siquiera ponerme de pie, puesto que de hacerlo me caería, pues sentía mis piernas de gelatina.

—Puede que incluso usted sea la siguiente victima ¿No le parece? —me sorprendió la tranquilidad con la que habló Undertaker, más que preocupado o intrigado, parecía estar excitado, como si su averiguación fuera verdaderamente emocionante.

Vi como Ciel y Sebastian intercambiaban miradas llenas de aprensión, sin duda, tanto ellos como yo no nos esperábamos aquello.

Aunque ahora quedaban más claras las cosas, era obvio que la persona detrás de esos asesinatos era nada menos que Lockharm, puesto que las chicas guardaban parecidos conmigo y él había dicho que lo que más deseaba era matarme.

Después de agradecer por la información, salimos del lugar, quizá demasiado contrariados por las declaraciones de Undertaker.

Ashley nos preguntó que había pasado, me limité a explicarle de forma muy superficial, puesto que después de todo, no creo que sirva de algo decirle todo.

Acordé con Ciel que iríamos a mi mansión para discutir el caso de los asesinatos, así que ahora nos dirigíamos allá.

Una parte de mi se alegró, o más bien se aferró a una ilusión. Si yo estaba en peligro, cabía la posibilidad de que Elizabeth volviera, puesto que ella no me dejaría sola si me encontraba en peligro de muerte. Ella volvería, lo haría porque no me dejaría desprotegida ante el peligro inminente, o eso quería creer.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión, nos dirigimos al salón, el ambiente que ahí se respiraba era bastante tenso. Ciel estaba sentado frente a mí en uno de los sillones, mientras que Sebastian se encargaba de servirnos té, en cuanto a Ashley, bueno, a ella le había mandado al jardín a cortar el pasto y esperaba que no lo fuera a arruinar todo.

—Señorita ¿Usted cree que sea…?—comenzó Ciel.

—Edward Lockharm—completé frunciendo el ceño—Si, eso mismo pienso ¿Quién más podría ser?

—Exacto. Esas jóvenes guardan relación con el primer caso en el que nos vimos implicados los dos. Eso de extirpar el corazón y grabar símbolos demoniacos. Y ahora está el hecho de que las victimas guardan una especie de parecido físico con usted.

—Lo que Lockharm quiere que haga es que me entre miedo—agregué visiblemente molesta—Él quiere que me de cuenta de que sigue ahí, oculto en las sombras, y que lo único que espera es el momento adecuado para venir por mí.

Sebastian asintió apoyando mi suposición. Eso era lo que había pensado, que ese maldito loco quería jugar un poco conmigo, pero se había equivocado de persona, yo no me asustaría por eso.

Sin duda eso quería decir que ahora corría un considerable peligro y más si Edward sabía que Elizabeth ya no estaba conmigo, y eso me dejaba en otra interrogante, puesto que no sabía si él tenía conocimiento de su muerte o aun le era totalmente desconocida aquella información. De cualquier manera lo oficial era que estaba en grabe peligro y que si no me cuidaba terminaría muriendo, puesto que esta vez no estaba mi ama de llaves para recibir los golpes por mí.

El mayordomo se llevó una mano a la barbilla adoptando un gesto pensativo, era bastante curioso y molesto que, a pesar de saber que mi vida estaba en riesgo, aun me encontrara el tiempo para que mi corazón latiera como loco ante la simple visión de ese endemoniado ser.

—Bien, en ese caso, sería mejor que fuera a vivir a mi mansión mientras atrapamos a ese loco—dijo el conde casi en un susurro.

—¿Ehh? —¿Si había oído bien? ¿Acaso el conde me estaba diciendo que debía vivir con él para mantenerme a salvo? Eso era un sueño, no podía ser verdad lo que estaba escuchando.

—B-bueno…—Ciel se ruborizó ligeramente—No podemos arriesgarnos a que lo que dijo Undertaker sobre ser la siguiente victima se haga realidad, y usted ahora está sola, dudo mucho que esa sirvienta que tiene pueda protegerla si ni siquiera es capaz de cuidarse a sí misma. —repuso con voz decidida.

No fui capaz de ocultar mi mirada de sorpresa, yo pensaba que no le agradaba en nada a Ciel y que si yo moría sería mucho mejor para él, pero ahora veía que se preocupaba por mí. Por algún motivo, tuve el impulso de querer abrazarlo, y por primera vez me di cuenta de una realidad bastante cruel que hasta la fecha parecía haber pasado por alto.

—Yo no quiero causarle molestias, conde Phantomhive. —dije con la voz más amable que hubiese usado en años—Buscaré la manera de mantenerme a salvo.

—Nada de eso—protestó—Hasta que no vuelva esa demonio y ese loco no este muerto o con la policía me parece que lo mejor para usted es vivir en mi mansión.

—Pues…gracias—inquirí sin saber muy bien que decir. —¿Y cuándo deberé mudarme?

—Cuanto antes mejor. —miró a Sebastian—Es más, sería bueno que fuese hoy mismo.

Asentí, Sebastian posó sus ojos rojos sobre los míos, y por un momento me pregunté si estaba haciendo lo correcto, puesto que estar cerca de ese demonio causaba serios estragos en mis nervios y en mi corazón. ¿Cómo sería convivir todos los días con ese ser que hacia que de cierta manera me sintiera viva?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mansión Phantomhive si que estaba lejos, ya había anochecido para cuando llegamos. Era una construcción majestuosa, de estructura en apariencia antigua, aunque perfectamente conservada. Ciel me había dicho que esa mansión fue reconstruida totalmente después de que esta se consumiera por el fuego unos años atrás.

Decidí no preguntar nada sobre sus padres, puesto que Elizabeth me había dicho alguna vez la historia de la familia Phantomhive y sabía muy bien lo que les había pasado y no quería incomodarlo con esa pregunta.

Todos los sirvientes de la mansión me recibieron bastante entusiasmados, cada uno de ellos se había presentado, pero así como me dijeron sus nombres, así se me olvidaron, solo recordaba el nombre del mayordomo más viejo, que creo se llamaba Tanaka y que no hacia más que beber algo de un tarro de color verde.

Ciel fue muy amable al mostrarme el mismo la mansión, mientras que Sebastian preparaba la habitación en la que me quedaría.

Ashley se había quedado en mi casa, aunque llegaría al día siguiente.

La cena fue toda una delicia y la agradecí infinitamente, pues comer la comida de Ashley no era algo precisamente gratificante, pero en cambio, la comida de Sebastian era deliciosa, tanto como la que solía preparar Elizabeth.

Después de una buena comida, Ciel me invitó a jugar un rato, jugamos al ajedrez y perdí terriblemente unas diez veces. Claro, yo nunca fui buena con el ajedrez, simplemente terminaba confundiéndome y haciéndome un lio. Pero decidí no dejar de jugar, porque Ciel se notaba, bueno no podía decir que feliz, pero al menos se le veía menos frío e indiferente y descubrí que me gustaba verlo de esa manera.

—Usted es muy bueno jugando, conde Phantomhive—alagué mientras movía a un alfil para ser inmediatamente tomado por Ciel—Yo simplemente me hago marañas con este juego.

—Sabe, puede llamarme Ciel, sería más cómodo—me dijo mientras él movía otra de sus piezas de ajedrez. —Y gracias, yo disfruto mucho de este juego, la verdad.

—En ese caso, Ciel, puedes llamarme Alejandra, también para mi es más cómodo así—sonreí casi imperceptiblemente y moví otra pieza.

—Jaque mate—vaya, una vez más me había ganado. —Alejandra, has ganado.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —contemplé el tablero, era cierto había ganado. Esta vez había ganado yo—Genial, he ganado.

—Si, ya era hora—Ciel recargó la barbilla en su mano derecha y sonrió levemente.

—Espera…¡Me has dejado ganar! —bufé dándome cuenta—¡Eso no cuenta!

—Solo quería que ganaras, debes saber que no dejo que nadie me gane.

Sentí un pequeño nudo en mi garganta. Ciel me miraba de forma penetrante, pero no había odio, indiferencia o enojo en su ojo visible.

Él lo había perdido todo al igual que yo, la diferencia era que él era aun era un niño, un jovencito de trece años que había hecho un contrato con un demonio. Me sentí verdaderamente molesta al darme cuenta de lo destructivo que podía ser el rencor y los deseos de venganza, pero aun más, sentí odio contra esas personas, esas entidades que nos habían obligado a vender nuestras almas a demonios. Ciel y yo teníamos más en común de lo que parecía. Ambos perdimos lo que considerábamos lo más valioso, y los dos perdimos esa felicidad e inocencia para transformarnos en seres fríos que solo seguían vivos por un deseo, no de venganza, creo que esa no era la palabra adecuada, sino más bien de justicia, de hacer pagar a los culpables por la humillación y el dolor.

Él y yo habíamos sido felices en algún punto de nuestras vidas, y ambos fuimos obligados, por decirlo de alguna manera, a ver como esa felicidad se marchaba con las personas a las que amábamos.

—Bueno, entonces te enseñaré a jugar ajedrez—la voz del conde me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Claro, por mí encantada quiero ganarte por mis propios méritos.

—Es bueno que estés aquí—afirmó—Así no correrás peligro y yo no me aburriré tanto.

—Si, ni yo—respondí con un suspiro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había comenzado a llover, seguía en completo silencio al mayordomo quien alumbraba el camino sosteniendo entre sus manos enguantadas un candelabro. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle, pero me era imposible, estaba bastante nerviosa, y no me salía la voz.

Ese demonio, no sabía por qué, pero su presencia me era un tanto reconfortante, pero a la vez algo dentro de mí me decía que estaba haciendo algo malo, o más bien, algo de lo que me arrepentiría toda mi vida. Curioso que pensara eso si ni siquiera era capaz de hablarle.

—No parece muy cómoda, señorita—comentó Sebastian sin volverse a mirarme.

—Bueno, cualquier persona que es alejada de su hogar y que debe vivir en casa ajena estaría igual que yo—apunté poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Eso quiere decir que lo que le incomoda es estar fuera de su casa, y no el hecho de que pueda estar en peligro de muerte? —esta vez si se volvió e hizo contacto visual con mis confundidos ojos verdes.

—No dije eso—repliqué maldiciendo mentalmente por el claro tono de nerviosismo que tenía mi voz—Es solo que…bueno…

—No diga nada, solo me aseguraba que aun valore su vida—ese maldito. ¿Acaso creía que me pensaba suicidar o algo así? —Esta será su habitación—indicó abriendo una puerta que estaba a nuestra izquierda.

Era bastante amplia, con una gran cama con dosel, en la cual, los colores blancos, grises y azules se complementaban perfectamente.

Los muebles de madera oscura le otorgaban un aspecto algo frío y oscuro a la habitación, pero sin perder la majestuosidad.

Un fuerte relámpago cimbró los grandes ventanales del cuarto y no pude evitar sobresaltarme.

—¿Todo bien, señorita? —preguntó Sebastian, quien para mi fastidio parecía estar burlándose internamente de mi reacción.

—Si, ya te puedes ir—inquirí mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados—Buenas noches.

—Bueno, me iré en cuanto me ocupe de arroparla—sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Qué, claro que no! —exclamé mientras me separaba más de él.

—No se apure señorita, no veré nada—mientras decía eso lo vi sacar un pañuelo de seda y vendarse los ojos—Mi bocchan ha sido muy claro, debo asegurarme de mantenerla cómoda y darle la mejor hospitalidad mientras está con nosotros.

—Ohh…bueno…—no pude decir nada, simplemente lo vi acercarse a mí y rodearme para quitarme el vestido

Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos cuando sus manos enguantadas se deslizaron delicadamente por mi espalda para desprenderme del vestido, de un movimiento limpio y rápido se deshizo de la prenda y prosiguió a encargarse del corsé.

La cabeza había comenzado a darme vueltas, mi corazón latía a la velocidad de la luz, sentía que en cualquier momento se saldría de su sitio, y mi cara, no podía verla, pero estaba segura que estaba completamente roja, pues podía sentir un incomodo calor en las mejillas, en toda la cara, más bien.

Decidí mejor cerrar los ojos, porque estaba casi hiperventilando y no quería desmayarme.

—Ya he terminado, señorita—escuché que me decía Sebastian al oído, con su suave y sedosa voz. Pude escucharle una ligera risilla—Ya puede abrir los ojos.

Suspiré lentamente abriendo los ojos poco a poco, temiendo que el mayordomo estuviera todavía tan cerca de mí, por suerte ahora estaba ocupándose de preparar la cama. Fui casi corriendo al espejo que estaba cerca de una ventana y me quedé ahí, mirando el completamente vergonzoso reflejo de mi persona. Más roja no podía estar, y mis ojos tenían un brillo de vergüenza que era imposible de ocultar.

Giré un poco la cabeza para ver a Sebastian, quien estaba guardando el pañuelo dentro se su saco. Al notar que le estaba mirando de reojo, me sonrió ampliamente y volvió a hablarme con ese tono tan suave.

—¿Ya está lista para acostarse?

—Ehh…—atiné a decir, puesto que mi mente en ese momento era un reverendo caos y lo único que estaba en ese momento era la visión de las manos de Sebastian deslizándose con suavidad por mi espalda.

_¿Pero que rayos me pasa? ¿Por qué mi corazón esta como loco? Maldición, no se ni que decir, no siento las piernas. Vamos dile algo…¡Qué esperas!_

—¿Señorita? —Sebastian caminó hasta mí y puso con mucha delicadeza su mano sobre mi hombro, haciendo que una vez más mi corazón saltase.

—¡Si, ya me acostar voy! —el maldito demonio me miró divertido—Que diga, voy a acostarme si. —decidí mejor quedarme callada y caminar con la cabeza gacha hacia la cama antes de seguir diciendo más estupideces, pero, como si el destino estuviese aferrado a hacerme quedar como una tonta, tropecé con mis propios pies y por poco y voy a dar al suelo, de no ser por Sebastian, quien me sostuvo y después me atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Por un instante el tiempo se detuvo, nos quedamos quietos, mirándonos a los ojos y por un instante creí que me besaría. Podía sentir su respiración en mi cara, en mis labios y casi de forma inconsciente me acerqué más a él.

Eso era todo, de un momento a otro nuestros labios se tocarían, sus ojos rojos y brillantes como el rubí me hipnotizaba y me nublaban la mente.

De repente, un fuerte relámpago hizo que me sobresaltara y me apartara del demonio.

_¿Pero que era lo que iba a hacer?_

Por la cara de Sebastian, podía deducir que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. Maldito, maldito y mil veces maldito. ¿Cómo había osado hacer eso?

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y me la froté, ya había comenzado a palpitarme.

Pero la cuestión era. ¡Qué demonios estuve a punto de hacer!

Maldita sea…

¿Por qué ese demonio causaba estragos en mi mente y en mi corazón?

Después de arroparme bien, me deseo buenas noches y se marchó dejándome completamente a oscuras, pero eso era lo de menos, ese maldito me había dejado con tremendo dolor de cabeza y con el corazón a punto de salirse de su sitio.

Había muchas cosas en mi cabeza como para que pudiera conciliar el sueño, así que me quité las sabanas de encima y fui a sentarme junto a la ventana, y me quedé contemplando el cielo tormentoso.

Sebastian me hacia sentir tan "viva" por decirlo de alguna forma. Desde que le había conocido por primera vez fui testigo de como mi corazón, el cual creía que jamás volvería a latir con semejante vitalidad, palpitaba y me decía "aquí estoy"

Pasar los últimos dos años sumida en mi tristeza y mi dolor, habían hecho que olvidara como sentir, aunque la verdad era que yo así lo quería, así lo decidí, quería olvidar todas esas emociones que no eran más que la debilidad de los seres humanos y que al final de cuentas solo servían para hacerte ver lo patética y mediocre que era tu vida, una vida en la cual estabas destinado a ver como tus sueños, tus anhelos, tu felicidad eran pisoteados por la crueldad del destino. Y cuando creí que era capaz de no sentir emoción alguna, ese demonio apareció echándolo todo a perder.

Ya sabía bien como ocultar mis emociones, como ser una mascara de frialdad y dureza, y ese demonio venía y destruía todo, provocando que no supiera como ponerme esa mascara, haciendo que esos sentimientos que creía me habían abandonado, regresaran con tortuosa facilidad.

Me daba miedo…Tenía miedo de que esos sentimientos opacaran mis deseos de venganza, que mermaran mi dolor e inclusive que me hicieran olvidarlo. Sin mi dolor no era nada, solo un simple ser vacío sin propósito, sin un camino que seguir, destinada a ser pisoteada por todos.

Yo no podía dejar que mi dolor se fuera, no podía, porque si lo dejaba, la persona que era no existía.

_Elizabeth, vuelve pronto. No dejes que me pisoteen, no permitas que me convierta en algo que no soy…_

Me hice un ovillo y pegué la cabeza al vidrio de la ventana. Ella tenía que volver, no podía dejarme sola, no me dejaría desaparecer.

Necesitaba que estuviera a mi lado, que me dijera que todo estaría bien…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente, fue el ama de llaves de los Phantomhive, quien muy amablemente me recordó que se llamaba Maylene, la que fue a despertarme y quien me ayudó a arreglarme. Fue raro porque pensé que sería Sebastian quien lo haría, y no pude evitar molestarme conmigo misma al darme cuenta que el hecho de que no hubiera sido él me desilusionaba un tanto.

La joven Maylene me recordaba en cierta medida a Ashley, ambas eran la torpeza andante y exageraban mucho sus ademanes y expresiones, además de llevar un uniforme parecido, vestido azul y delantal blanco.

Era una chica bastante mona, de cabello rojizo y corto, llevaba unas grandes gafas redondas que tenían los cristales rotos, los cuales, cuando le dije que si no vería mejor sin ellas, se encargó de declamarme que esas gafas eran muy preciadas para ella pues habían sido un regalo de Ciel.

Me condujo hasta el comedor en donde el conde Phantomhive ya me estaba esperando para desayunar, Sebastian me sonrió y me dio los buenos días, yo de mi parte apenas si asentí y decidí no mirarle a los ojos, puesto que él recuerdo de lo cerca que había estado anoche de besarlo aun me hacia sentirme verdaderamente avergonzada.

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio, podía sentir la mirada de ese demonio en mi cabeza, pero estaba decidida a no levantar la mirada a menos que fuera una situación de vida o muerte y como ese no era el caso, mejor ni decir.

Ashley volvió a eso del medio día, con algunas de mis pertenencias y papeles y recibos que tenia que revisar. Mi trabajo no era solo el de andar resolviendo casos como si fuera detective, también debía ocuparme de los asuntos del negocio de la familia, entre otras cosas, y ahora que Elizabeth no estaba mi trabajo era más duro.

El día se me pasó muy rápidamente, al volverme a mirar por la ventana de la habitación reparé en que ya era de noche. Ashley había ido por la tarde para preguntarme si bajaría a comer, pero decidí que lo mejor era saltarme la comida para terminar los informes que parecían no tener fin, pero ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias, puesto que tenía mucha hambre.

Un ligero golpeteo en la puerta me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones.

—Adelante—dije mientras comenzaba a apilar el montón de papeles que tenía regados sobre la mesita de caoba junto a la ventana.

Era Sebastian, quien tiraba de un carrito con un juego de té y lo que me pareció una tarta de melaza. Como era de esperarse, mi corazón se puso a palpitar como loco y la sangre subió a mis mejillas.

—Lamento molestarla, señorita, pero le he traído algo para que coma—el mayordomo cortó un pedazo de la tarta y me la tendió esbozándome aquella sonrisa tan característica de él—No queremos que se vaya a enfermar por no comer adecuadamente.

—Amh…Muchas gracias—Aun estaba renuente a mirarle a los ojos, así que fingí estar muy ocupada con los papeles mientras tomaba con mano apurada el plato con el postre.

—Sabe señorita, me gustaría que me mirara a los ojos—me quedé de piedra. Yo no quería mirarle, era demasiado vergonzoso.

Suspiré resignada y levanté la vista para encontrarme con la mirada rubí de Sebastian, pude notar un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos, pero atiné que lo mejor sería no preguntarle el por qué.

—Se le ve muy cansada—comentó el demonio acercando su rostro al mío haciendo que mi corazón protestara—¿Por qué no mejor descansa?

—B-bueno, ya me iba a dormir, de hecho. —inquirí mientras cortaba un pedacito de tarta y me la llevaba a la boca

—En ese caso,—ahí estaba su mirada burlona que tanto me sacaba de quicio y que a la vez me gustaba—le diré a su sirvienta que le venga ayudar a cambiarse—una vez más se acercó peligrosamente a mi cara sonrojada—¿O prefiere que le ayude yo?

Estuve a punto de tirar el plato que sostenía entre mis manos temblorosas. Ese maldito…¿¡Cómo se atrevía a suponer que yo quisiera que él me desvistiera!?

—E-estaré esperando a Ashley—aclaré mientras entrecerraba los ojos, aunque sabía que poco podía hacer por mi cara que estaba que hervía.

—Muy bien, que pase una buena noche—Sebastian salió de la habitación, dejándome, como siempre, con el cuerpo de gelatina y con la mente hecha un caos.

¿Qué demonios era lo que me estaba pasando?

╔═════════════ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ════════════╗  
·.·*·.·´¯`·.·* H *·.·´¯`·.·*  
╚═════════════ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ════════════╝

El cuerpo de una jovencita, de a lo mucho unos quince años de edad, estaba tirado en un callejón. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de sangre fresca, prueba de que el asesinato había sido perpetrado en ese mismo lugar y relativamente hacia muy poco tiempo, a lo mucho una media hora.

El cadáver tenía una herida muy fea en el pecho, sin duda le habían extraído el corazón y en una parte de su abdomen, el cual estaba al descubierto debido a que se le había cortado la ropa en ese punto, se notaba un extraño símbolo, un pentagrama para ser más exactos, hecho sobre su pálida piel.

Los ojos verdes de la chica miraban sin ver, su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de terror, su cabello castaño estaba revuelto y lleno de pequeñas plumas amarillas, a su lado el cadáver de un canario era devorado por un gato atigrado.

La escena del crimen era contemplada por una figura encapuchada, era imposible verle, puesto que la gran capucha negra que llevaba cubría toda su persona, desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

El encapuchado se acercó lentamente al cadáver de la chica y se detuvo justo a escasos centímetros del gran charco de sangre que rodeaba el cuerpo. Sin duda estaba pensando en las complicaciones que tendrían los miembros de Scotland Yard y otro tipo de entidades, si alteraba el escenario de tan sanguinario y ruin asesinato.

El ser encapuchado negó con la cabeza y se le pudo oír olisquear el ambiente. A su nariz llegaron diferentes y muy vareados aromas, desde el aroma ferroso de la sangre, el perfume natural de la chica y un aroma que sin duda despertó su interés; era un aroma que resultaría completamente imperceptible para un humano, y que para su desgracia ya se estaba disolviendo, era una mezcla curiosa de aromas, como la combinación del olor de todas las cosas dulces que existieran.

Y por supuesto, el encapuchado sabía a quien pertenecía ese particular aroma.

Lentamente y cuidando no alterar nada, se acercó al cadáver dispuesto a olisquearlo. De repente, aquel ser desapareció del lugar, y justo en el sitio en el que había estado, ahora se encontraba un joven, de cabello pelirrojo un poco largo y despeinado, el cual miraba al encapuchado con unos ojos de un vivaz color rojo. Su vestimenta pareció llamar la atención del extraño, portaba un traje completamente negro y en su mano izquierda sostenía un bastón de madera oscura.

El recién llegado se volvió a encarar al extraño de la capa y sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó contra él, pero el desconocido fue más rápido y eludió su ataque saltando con gracilidad por encima de su cabeza y aterrizando con la sutileza de un felino al otro lado.

El joven pelirrojo no se detuvo y volvió a lanzarse en pos de ese extraño, sus movimientos eran muy rápidos y elegantes, pero aun así no eran lo suficiente para poder hacerle algún daño a su contrincante.

El extraño encapuchado dio varias marometas en el aire para alejarse del chico de ojos rojos, pero éste fue a por él enseguida, ésta vez con su bastón en alto, al cual, de un limpio movimiento quitó el cilindro de madera desvelando que era una espada oculta. El ataque fue bastante rápido, y el extraño apenas si lo esquivó por los pelos.

El pelirrojo dio una grácil voltereta en el aire y se lanzó con la espada por delante, y justo cuando creyó que por fin lograría dañar a su oponente, el arma fue detenida por unos cuchillos de plata que el encapuchado había sacado de quien sabía donde y que sostenía entre sus dedos.

Esta vez parecía ser el turno de atacar del ser desconocido, puesto que lanzó montones de cuchillos plateados que el joven pelirrojo esquivaba con el ceño fruncido.

Ambos seres eran demasiado buenos como para dictaminar quien podría llegar a ser el vencedor, el encapuchado manejaba con gran maestría sus cuchillos, y el pelirrojo se mostraba letal e imparable con su espada.

El chico de ojos rojos parecía estar comenzándose a enojar, corrió hasta su oponente, saltó por encima de éste, como era de esperarse, una lluvia de cuchillos arremetieron contra él, pero en lugar de esquivarlos todos, atrapó unos cuantos y al aterrizar del otro lado, sin perder ni un segundo de tiempo lanzó los cuchillos contra su contrincante, los cuales fueron a dar contra la capucha, logrando así quitársela de una buena vez. La prenda voló en el aire, el joven pelirrojo no se distrajo y fue en pos de su enemigo, la cual ya se lazaba contra él.

Fue en ese instante en el que una voz angelical hizo acto de presencia.

—¡Ya es suficiente!

La espada se detuvo a escasos milímetros de la piel blanca del rival, así como un par de cuchillos de plata se detenían igualmente a escasos milímetros de los ojos del pelirrojo.

Ambos oponentes vieron aterrizar con gracia y elegancia a una figura femenina, de cabello largo hasta los hombros de color negro, tenía una apariencia muy aniñada, muy bonita, tanto que podría ser confundida con un querubín.

Al ver a la chica, el joven pelirrojo bajó su espada y se puso de rodillas ante ella.

—Anna-sama—se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Vamos Demian, te he dicho que no es necesario que hagas esas cosas—comentó la jovencilla sonriendo dulcemente. —¡Ohh! Parece que me he ganado mi entrada al cielo. —dijo al ver a la persona que estaba al lado del joven.

Demian abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sin duda las palabras de su ama le habían tomado por sorpresa.

—¡Es un decir, tontito! —se apuró a decir Anna, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba y corría a abrazar a aquella persona situada al lado de su Demian. —¡Lucy-chan! ¡Aww…Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! —su actitud recordaba a la de un niño que se encuentra rodeado por montones de regalos.

De cabello negro azabache bastante largo, ojos purpuras y una belleza que inclusive dolía al verla, la mujer referida como "Lucy" frunció el ceño y se liberó del abrazo de la jovencita.

—Agradecería que no me llamara por ese nombre, justo ahora rindo un contrato y he renunciado a él. —inquirió la mujer quien fue a recoger su capa.

—Como quieras, pero debes contarme tantas cosas—Anna fue a refugiarse en los brazos de Demian, quien miraba con recelo a la morena—Hay ciertos asuntos que debemos tratar Luc…—Anna sacó un libro de pasta roja y comenzó a pasar las hojas amarillentas hasta dar con una hoja que contenía lo que deseaba—…Elizabeth…Y eso tiene que ver con cierta regla que tenemos los demonios y que por lo que me he enterado, tu te has encargado de quebrantar.

╔═════════════ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ════════════╗  
·.·*·.·´¯`·.·* H *·.·´¯`·.·*  
╚═════════════ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ════════════╝

—Así que ya hubo otro asesinato—afirmó el conde intercambiando conmigo una mirada de aprensión.

—Si, justo en la madrugada según los informes—recalcó Sebastian mientras nos servía una taza de té.

Esa era la gran noticia del día de hoy. Una vez más, una joven había sido brutalmente asesinada y como en los crímenes anteriores, las pistas eran escasas, por no decir nulas, aunque Sebastian había confirmado, sinceramente no se como ni me interesa saberlo, que la joven asesinada guardaba la misma relación con las anteriores, cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

Vaya que era un caso difícil, todos estábamos convencidos de quien era el asesino, el problema era atraparlo.

Suspiré pesadamente y me masajee las sienes lentamente.

En eso, la puerta del despacho de Ciel se abrió estrepitosamente y entró Maylene corriendo sosteniendo una carta en su mano que se agitaba con fervor.

—¡Lo siento mucho, bocchan, pero ha llegado una carta para ustedes! —exclamó tendiéndole el sobre a Sebastian, quien lo tomo y lo examinó detenidamente como buscando algo que estuviera oculto a simple vista.

—¿Quién ha venido a entregar la carta, Maylene? —interrogó Sebastian a quien se le veía un tanto serio.

—Eto…No sabría decirlo. Encontré el sobre en la puerta de entrada—se apuró a decir la sirvienta—Y no había nadie afuera.

—Bueno, gracias ya puedes retirarte a continuar con tus deberes—indicó el demonio mientras le tendía la carta a Ciel.

Maylene asintió enérgicamente y se fue por donde había venido.

El sobre se notaba un poco lleno, no estaba sellado con algún símbolo en particular tan solo un circulo de cera, y en la parte trasera se podía leer, escrito con una caligrafía algo torpe:

_Ciel Phantomhive & Alejandra Blackwood_

—¿De quien será esto? Y…—se cuestionó el conde.

—¿Con qué propósito lo ha enviado? —finalicé yo.

Ciel sacó un abrecartas y abrió el sobre sacando de dentro unas diez hojas llenas de letras y otras tantas con fotografías o dibujos, que curiosamente eran las mismas fotos de las jóvenes que habían sido asesinadas y que logramos obtener gracias a Sebastian.

El conde puso las hojas en el escritorio y las tomé para poder leerlas.

La carta contenía la misma caligrafía irregular y descuidada.

_Con el motivo de ser de utilidad para la investigación que ustedes, jóvenes nobles, están llevando a cabo sobre esos misteriosos asesinatos, me gustaría compartir la información que he podido recabar en tan poco tiempo._

_Todos los asesinatos han seguido el mismo patrón, a todas las victimas se les ha extirpado el corazón y grabado un pentagrama en la zona del abdomen._

_Las victimas van desde los diez, hasta los veinte años, todas ellas tiene un parecido físico tanto en el color de ojos, que son verdes, así como en el color de cabello que es castaño._

_Los asesinatos se han perpetrado en una hora aparentemente específica, en alguna hora pasada la media noche y cuidando que entre asesinato y asesinato exista un tiempo de cuarenta y ocho horas más o menos._

_Me he tomado la libertad de anexarles una lista con los nombres y direcciones de todas las jóvenes que entran en el rango de peligro de muerte._

Ciel desplegó otra hoja en la cual se veían al menos más de cien nombres. Tanto él como yo enarcamos una ceja.

Decidí seguir leyendo.

_Tal vez crean que será muy difícil encontrar a quien puede ser la siguiente victima, pero si se detienen y miran detenidamente se darán cuenta de que la lista queda reducida a tres personas, las cuales también me he encargado de marcar._

El conde señaló unos nombres marcados con una X.

_Marie Smith, 11 años…._

_Claudia Wembley 20 años…_

_Amanda Valky 13 años…_

_Quizá se pregunten por qué he deducido que esas jovencitas pueden ser las siguientes victimas, y la respuesta es muy simple. Los asesinatos se han limitado a un área especifica de Londres, solo en el centro y los barrios bajos, lo cual descarta a muchas que viven en áreas más alejadas de la capital, también está el hecho de que analicé a las jóvenes que regresaban a sus casas cerca de la media noche, así pues descarté a otras más y eso, en conjunto con los planteamientos anteriores hicieron que la lista se redujera a solo esas tres jóvenes._

_Lamento no poder ir más allá y llegar a una sola persona, pero es hasta aquí a donde puedo llegar._

_Espero que esta información haya podido serles de utilidad y agradecería que la quemaran en cuanto la hayan leído completamente._

—Esto si que es raro—dije en cuanto terminé de leer la carta.

—Tenemos de dos—aclaró Ciel—Podemos creer que esta información es verdadera y de buena fuente, o que es una manera de atraernos a una trampa. Yo en lo personal creo en lo segundo.

Y no le culpaba por ello, que alguien te de información tan detallada y lo peor, que sepa que tu mismo llevas un caso así no es merecedor de confianza, pero por otro lado, mucha información era fidedigna y de eso Ciel y yo nos habíamos encargado de averiguar hacia un rato con la información obtenida de Undertaker y con la que Sebastian había conseguido.

Pero la cuestión de la lista con las chicas que posiblemente podrían ser asesinadas, bueno, ahí si estaba lo sospechoso.

Aunque, la verdad era que a pesar de todo el misterio que envolvía a ese informador desconocido, una parte de mí me decía que estaba bien, que no había motivo para creer que era una trampa. Eso era tan extraño, y apostaba todo lo que tenía a que si le decía a Ciel lo que pensaba este me diría que había perdido la cordura. Aun así…

—Creo que no perdemos nada con hacer caso a la información.

—No, claro que no. Tan solo podremos perder la vida, pero ¿Qué es eso? —repuso el conde con sarcasmo. —Sebastian ¿Qué tienes que decir ante esto?

El mayordomo, que hasta el momento había permanecido callado, tenía un gesto pensativo y analizaba con detenimiento las hojas con la información.

Algo que decía que él sabía más de esa carta, de lo que parecía, pero que no lo diría tan fácilmente.

—Después de todo no tenemos nada, bocchan—Sebastian seguía muy concentrado en los papeles—Además, es justo lo que yo he estado deduciendo, es todo tan acertado.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —interrogó el conde.

Sebastian comenzó a explicar las deducciones y las conclusiones a las que había llegado antes de que llegara la carta. Para el los parámetros tratados en la carta coincidían con los que él mismo había tenido en cuenta, y las deducciones que planteaban aquella carta eran parecidas a las suyas. Él dijo que quizá, más que una trampa podría ser una invitación del asesino para verse cara a cara.

Así pues, muy al disgusto del conde, llegamos a la conclusión de que iríamos a investigar donde las tres chicas marcadas en peligro de muerte inminente. Sebastian había determinado que era muy probable que la siguiente chica asesinada fuera la joven Wembley, puesto que el mayordomo creía que también era posible que existiera una relación con respecto a las edades, pues siempre habían sido asesinadas chicas empezando de una edad menos a una mayor, por lo cual se supondría que si la ultima victima contaba con quince años, quien seguiría indudablemente era esa joven.

Cuando Sebastian terminó de hacer sus conjeturas, guardamos silencio, estaba segura que cada uno de nosotros estaba pensando si haríamos lo correcto. El mayordomo frunció el ceño y sin decir nada fue a abrir la puerta, salió al pasillo y volvió a entrar cerrando la puerta tras de sí y parecía algo extrañado.

—¿Pasa algo, Sebastian? —cuestionó la voz aburrida e indiferente del conde.

—Nada, tan solo me ha parecido que alguien estaba oyendo la conversación, pero fue solo por un instante. —informó el demonio.

¿Qué alguien había podido estar escuchando la conversación? Eso era extraño, muy extraño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La decisión ya había sido tomada, iríamos a donde la joven Wembley, aunque para asegurarnos que todo saliera bien, esperaríamos unas cuarenta y seis horas antes de ir. Si las deducciones tanto de Sebastian como de ese desconocido de la carta eran correctas y existían un aproximado de cuarenta y ocho horas, estaríamos a buen tiempo.

Yo seguía creyendo que no era una trampa, pero Ciel no opinaba lo mismo y ahora se le veía más enojado de lo normal. Cuando ya no pude aguantar más sus miradas despectivas, salí del salón y fui al jardín a caminar un rato.

Mientras caminaba, no me di cuenta que había una piedra y tropecé precipitándome al suelo, pero antes de golpearme, alguien me detuvo. Era Sebastian.

—Vaya señorita, veo que es algo torpe—dijo sonriendo con burla. —Siempre tengo que evitar que se haga daño.

—Si bueno, nadie te lo está pidiendo ¿o sí? —contesté mientras me soltaba de su agarre y mis mejillas se coloreaban de un vergonzoso color rojizo.

—Sabe lady Blackwood, quizá sea mejor que se quede en la mansión el día de hoy—comentó ignorando mi mala contestación—Puede que sea peligroso.

Lancé un bufido y me crucé de brazos.

—Tu tranquilo, que se cuidar de mi misma—aclaré irguiéndome cuan alta era—No necesito que un demonio de paco…

—¿De verdad? —cortó—¿No necesita a Elizabeth para que la cargue y la lleve segura hasta el otro lado del camino de espinas?

Sus palabras me dolieron y me hicieron enojar por la crueldad de la verdad. A quien quería engañar, quizá pudiera defenderme ante personas humanas, pero ante otros seres estaba segura que lo más seguro era que terminara muriendo.

Pero lejos de eso, de saber que no podía ser de mucha ayuda si nos encontrábamos con Edward o con Jane, me sentí horrible por la ausencia de mi ama de llaves, porque esta vez no estaría para protegerme si me ponía en riesgo. Porque esta vez ella no estaba para protegerme de la oscuridad.

—Con o sin Elizabeth yo iré—apunté volviendo a recuperar aunque fuera un poco de confianza.

—Sería una pena que muriera, señorita—se acercó a mí—Sabe, si usted hiciera un contrato conmigo yo jamás le abandonaría.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Sebastian me estaba dando a entender que hiciera un contrato con él o no escuché bien y eran solo invenciones mías?

—Bueno, si dice que irá, entonces ya es hora—dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso a la mansión.

Me apuré a seguirle, aunque sus palabras aun resonaban con fuerza en mi cabeza.

Y me pregunté.

¿Era posible hacer un contrato con Sebastian?

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Ya eran más de las doce de la noche y Ciel, Sebastian y yo estábamos ocultos en la oscuridad de una calle desolada cerca de la casa donde residía Claudia Wembley. Para hacer la cosa más genial, había comenzado a caer tremendo aguacero, si, nada como estar parado en la lluvia esperando la llegada de un asesino en serie.

El clima era verdaderamente malo, y comenzaba a tiritar, maldije mentalmente por no haber cargado con alguna gabardina más gruesa.

—Si sigue así, de lo que morirá es de una pulmonía que agarre—dijo Sebastian mientras me ponía encima su saco. Por un momento me sentí mal por él, puesto que ya le había puesto su abrigo al conde, ahora a mí me daba su saco y precisamente calor no estaba haciendo.

—¡Ahh…Sebas-chan! —gritó una voz que no sabría decir si era masculina o femenina porque parecía tener tonos de ambos—¡Por qué estas mojándote por culpa de esos mocosos!

Ante nosotros apareció un…hombre, si, al menos eso creía, el cual sostenía una…¡Motosierra!. Era sin duda la persona más extravagante pero a la vez genial, que había visto nunca; su cabello era muy largo y de color rojo oscuro, llevaba unas gafas de montura roja que protegían unos curiosos ojos de color amarillo verdoso. Su vestimenta era extravagante, consistía en un traje de color rojo, corbata de lazo, unas botines de tacón alto y un abrigo rojo que colgaba en sus codos. El extraño sonrió revelando una hilera de dientes puntiagudos.

Vaya tipo más raro, aunque me encantó en cierta manera pero al parecer era a la única, puesto que tanto Ciel como Sebastian le miraron con un profundo gesto de desagrado.

—Grell-san ¿Qué le trae por aquí? —preguntó Sebastian sin quitar su mirada poco amable.

—¡Nya! Sebas-chan ¿Por qué eres tan frío conmigo? —vaya, si que era raro, pero en ese momento estaba intentando contener la risa, ese ser le había dicho a Sebastian "Sebas-chan" jajaja eso era…bueno…

—¿Quién se supone que es él? —pregunté al conde, quien se volvió para decirme algo pero fue interrumpido por la voz estrambótica del ser de rojo.

—¿¡Qué quien soy!? —me apuntó peligrosamente con su motosierra—¡Niña, yo soy Grell Sutcliff, la futura esposa de mi Sebas-chan!

Me giré para ver a Sebastian, el cual tenía un tic en el ojo derecho y miraba a Grell como si quisiera cortarlo en pequeños pedacitos.

Bueno, al menos me había quedado claro que Grell tenía ciertos gustillos extraños, pues se había referido a él mismo como "ella".

—Grell es un shinigami—aclaró Ciel con desagrado.

—¿Un…shinigami? —así que después de todo en esta vida si existían esos seres a los que los humanos considerábamos simples mitos. Demonios, shinigamis…de seguro también existían los vampiros y las hadas, vaya mundo, cuando uno se mete con un ser sobrenatural termina viendo de todo. —¿Y por qué diantres carga con una motosierra?

—Ahh, es mi guadaña de la muerte—informó blandiéndola como si no pesara nada—Y, a todo esto ¿Quién eres tú?

—Lady Blackwood—presentó Sebastian—Ella nos ayuda con el caso de los asesinatos.

—¡Oh! —Grell me miró de forma escrutadora—No parece ser la gran cosa.

¡Qué no era gran cosa! ¡Pero quién se creía ese shinigami!

Le lancé una mirada envenenada.

—No veo que usted si lo sea—inquirí entrecerrando los ojos.

No hubiera dicho nada. Grell comenzó a gritarme como una loca desquiciada, cosas como "como te atreves" y "mocosa insolente" y otras tantas palabras más fueron suficientes para adivinar que había herido el ego del shinigami y que lo pagaría caro.

Grell encendió la motosierra.

—¡Pagarás caro haberme dicho eso! —me gritó mientras corría hacia mi con la motosierra por delante.

Y ahí terminaría mi vida, siendo rebanada por la guadaña de un shinigami con el ego herido, vaya manera más patética de terminar.

Pero cuando la motosierra estaba a punto de alcanzarme, Sebastian apareció delante de mí y detuvo la peligrosa hoja entre sus manos.

Ciel me jaló hacia atrás y ambos fuimos a parar al suelo. Todo pasaba muy rápido, Sebastian se interponía en el camino del shinigami para evitar que fuera a por mí, los movimientos de ambos seres eran muy rápidos y me era casi imposible seguirles el ritmo.

Sebastian fue lanzado por Grell contra un edificio abandonado, y sin perder tiempo se lanzó en pos del conde y de mí, aunque sabía que a quien en realidad quería era a mí.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a gritar, la hoja estaba a punto de rebanar mi cabeza, pero entonces, pude escuchar el suave sonido de una voz femenina aun por encima del ruido de la lluvia y de la motosierra de Grell.

—¡Shinigami-san!—ante aquel llamado, Grell se detuvo y tanto él como yo nos volvimos a ver a la persona que había hablado.

Lo primero en lo que reparé fueron en sus hermosos ojos purpuras que me miraban con una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza…

╔═════════════ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ════════════╗  
H  
╚═════════════ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ════════════╝

**Qué os ha parecido? Si, ya se vamos, no sean timidos y echenme todos los tomates que quieran.**

**Umh...bueno.**

**¿Quién será la persona que salvó a Alejandra de morir cortada por la motosierra de Grell? (creo que todos lo sabemos XD)**

**La escritora de este fic es mala y por eso les ha aburrido con este capitulo?**

**Alguien más a parte de mi quiere que Sebastian les quite el vestido *¬*? **

**Los lectores me mandarán a freír esparragos por tan mal cap?**

**Bueno, en fin...**

**Ahora responderé a los reviews *-***

Sofi Wesker: Mil disculpas my lady ._. pero luego surgen nuevas ideas en mi cabeza loca y pues cambio muchas cosas. Así que de ahora en adelante me abstengo de decirte algo XD

rin taisho asakura: Waaa! me hace muy feliz que te guste mi fic *-* Jejeje, bueno yo intento por todos los medios actualizar pronto, pero luego mi cabeza y todas las cosas que tengo que hacer simplemente me imposibilitan escribir como me gustaría. En fin, aquí esta un nuevo cap que espero te guste n_n'''''

DaiSmiler: Bueno era solo para hacerles reír un poco XD y veo que funcionó :P Bueno, espero este cap sea de tu agrado y pues nos estamos leyendo :D

Shadechu Nightray: *O* es genial saber que te gustó el flashback y que si se entienda que es un flashback, porque en lo personal poner el letrerito avisando que es un flashback no me gusta ponerlo XD  
Bueno, si que debía meter a Abberline porque a mi tambien me gusta mucho *-* jejeje y pues Randall es el mero de Scotland Yard, así que por desgracia tuve que meterlo XD (y sí, volverán a salir :D)  
Si, bueno me encanta el nombre de Demian, así que ahí está XD no pude evitar ponerle ese nombre *-*  
Te mando muchos saludos y un gran abrazo. Bye, bye :D

fannyhikari: see, soy incapaz de matar a mi creación más preciada XD  
Y bueno, eso del pasado de Ale, con el pasar de los capitulos se irán sabiendo más cosas.  
El sirviente de Grell? ._. XDDD

Nani Lawliet: Mi historia mejor que la original? 0_0 no creo que tanto así, pero me alegra que te guste demasiado :D

Valee 404: Como siempre tus reviews que me hacen llorar XD  
Vaya que el colegio es duro y me alegra que mis locas historias te hagan sentir mejor :D Y Pues echale muchas ganas, es bonito aprender otros idiomas, mira que el italiano me gusta mucho *-*  
Bueno, el pasado de Alejandra es tan oscuro como complicado, así que con el avanzar de la historia tambien me dedicaré a hablar de su pasado. Lizzie, bueno ella simplemente no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda XDDD  
En este cap conocemos un poquitito más de Anna y Demian, y con el tiempo sabremos más de ellos dos :D  
En cuanto a Ciel y Alejandra, pues si, aquí ya los vimos un poquito más unidos *0* y tienes muchisima razón, ellos tiene más en comun de lo que piensan.  
No me queda más que agradecerte por tan bonitos reviews que me dejas y me seguiré esforzando para que mi historia te siga gustando tanto como hasta ahora.  
Mucha suerte con esos estudios, cuídate mucho y a donde sea que te encuentres te mando un gran abrazo :D

BlackButterfly34: Vaya, de verdad me siento honrada de que me digas que mi fic puede ser realmente parte de Kuroshitsuji *-*  
Jajaja...Undertaker andará haciendo de las suyas en este fic que la verdad pinta para ser larguito :D  
Ashley, bueno que se va a hacer con ella? simplemente es la torpeza personificada.  
Bueno, yo hago la relación de Sebastian y Alejandra un poco lenta para que no sea tan cursi y empalagosa, además para evitarme que me digan que pongo a Sebastian muy OC XDDD él es mi personaje favorito, pero muy dificil de llevar, aun así me esforzaré al máximo para que no la vaya a regar XD  
Creeme que hago lo posible por actualizar rápido, pero con la escuela y otras cosas que debo hacer, a veces simplemente no me queda tiempo para escribir como me gustaría. Pero aquí estamos con un nuevo cap, e intentaré no tardar mucho con el proximo :D  
Sayonara!

BlackCat1995: Que si no me gusta tu fic *-* lo amo XDD  
En fin, gracias por pasar a leer, nos estamos leyendo y escribiendo también ;D Bye, bye :D

**Eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado y como siempre pido, por favor dejenme un review que eso me ayuda mucho a continuar :D**

**Tanto si son felicitaciones como criticas son bien recibidas n_n **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap de esta friki historia XD**


	8. Chapter 8: La señorita, rencuentro

**Muy buenos dias/tardes/noches, espero que estén muy bien :D**

**Aquí vengo con el capitulo 8 n_n'''**

**Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero entre la escuela y la falta de inspiración apenas si podía escribir. **

**Espero que no me hayan abandonado TT-TT **

**Solo me queda decir...Al fic y nos vemos al final de este cap**

╔═════════════ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ════════════╗  
·.·*·.·´¯`·.·* H *·.·´¯`·.·*  
╚═════════════ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ════════════╝

**Capitulo 8: La señorita, rencuentro.**

La lluvia caía a torrentes, y prontamente quedé empapada hasta los huesos, el saco de Sebastian ya no me servía de cobijo, puesto que estaba igualmente chorreando de agua.

Mis ojos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos a causa de la gran sorpresa que me causaba el ver a mi ama de llaves parada a tan solo unos metros de mí. Elizabeth estaba cubierta por una especie de capa de color negro, de la cual se deshizo de un solo movimiento, revelando su vestimenta que no era el típico uniforme de sirvienta al que estaba acostumbrada, sino un vestido largo de color negro, el cual prontamente quedó completamente mojado.

Un relámpago iluminó la callejuela y la demonio saltó con agilidad dispuesta a aplastar a Grell, el shinigami apenas si logró esquivar el ataque, dio varias volteretas en el aire y se alejó de mí hasta posarse cerca del lugar en el que Sebastian había caído hacia unos momentos.

— ¡Ahh, pero qué demonios! —Gritoneó Grell mientras que volvía a encender su motosierra— ¡Casi me das en mi hermoso rostro! —hizo un puchero.

— ¡Oh, cuánto lo siento! —Declamó Elizabeth poniendo cara de fingida disculpa—Pero usted entenderá, shinigami-san, que ha estado a punto de matar a mi joven ama—sus ojos cambiaron a un brillante color rojo.

— ¡Pues ella me ha insultado! —acusó el shinigami moviendo su extraña guadaña de forma histérica.

—Pero que shinigami tan delicado—comentó Elizabeth mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía levemente.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó decir para que Grell se pusiera a gritar como una vieja loca y se lanzara con su motosierra dispuesto a rebanar a Elizabeth por la mitad.

Todo pasó muy rápido, mi ama de llaves me empujó hacia atrás, mientras ella se movía grácilmente hacia un lado para esquivar la gran hoja metálica y letal de la guadaña del pelirrojo, creí que me iba a caer, pero antes de tocar el suelo fui atrapada por Sebastian, quien se encontró el tiempo para esbozar su molesta sonrisa de autosuficiencia, pero en ese momento ni siquiera me molesté, puesto que mi cerebro se encontraba intentando procesar la idea de ver a Elizabeth de nuevo.

Ella esquivaba cada uno de los ataques de Grell como si pudiera ver el futuro y saber en donde sería el siguiente movimiento del shinigami, para así esquivar o bloquear el ataque en el momento adecuado.

—Señorita Blackwood ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó una voz masculina.

Era tanta mi concentración en la escena, que no fui consciente de que aun estaba en los brazos de Sebastian y que incluso me había aferrado a su camisa mojada, hasta que su suave voz me sacó de mi mundo. Rápidamente me separé de él con las mejillas coloreadas de un vergonzoso color rojo y con el corazón a punto de salirse de su sitio.

Por un instante me pareció que Elizabeth posaba sus ojos en mí con un brillo de dolor en ellos, pero no estaba segura, ya que cuando le volví a ver ella seguía completamente concentrada en su pelea con Grell.

— ¡Pero que molesta mujer! —Chilló Grell— ¡Quédate quieta para que pueda sacar toda tu sangre! —una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro, revelando sus dientes puntiagudos.

— ¿Acaso me ve cara de querer que me haga una sangría*?—cuestionó la demonio sonriendo también.

Grell lanzó un ataque directo a la cabeza de Elizabeth, pero esta rápidamente detuvo la hoja metálica entre sus manos y ambos seres fueron a dar contra un muro. Si la demonio hacia un movimiento en falso, terminaría por ser rebanada. La hoja tocó el hombro izquierdo de Elizabeth y el agua que caía al suelo comenzó a teñirse de color rojo, y sentí un profundo dolor, como si hubiera sido yo la receptora, no podía soportarlo, no quería que nada le pasara, no otra vez.

— ¡Elizabeth! —bramé para poderme hacer oír por encima del ruido de la tormenta.

Corrí hacia ella, pero fui detenida por Sebastian; me puse a forcejear. Esa escena, esa escena era como la ocurrida en la fiesta de Anthony, Elizabeth daría la vida por mí, ella volvería a irse y todo porque yo permitía que me alejaran de ella, solo me quedaba viendo como era alejada de mí por culpa de mi debilidad, y no quería eso, no lo quería.

Sus ojos rojizos volvieron a ser purpuras y ese brillo demoniaco desapareció para dar lugar a una mirada dulce, dolorosa.

Y entonces, de un rápido movimiento, del cual no fui completamente consciente pues pasó verdaderamente a una gran velocidad, la motosierra de Grell terminó de bajar hasta el suelo, la hoja metálica estaba bañada de sangre y Elizabeth estaba frente a mí, agarrándose el hombro izquierdo, el cual chorreaba sangre.

— ¡Nyaa! Eso está mejor—ronroneó el shinigami mientras desenterraba la motosierra del pavimento.

Grell volvió a lanzarse en pos de la demonio, pero antes de que ambos pudieran volver a tocarse, una figura cayó sobre el pelirrojo.

Era un hombre, alto, de cabello corto y negro pulcramente peinado, sus ojos eran del mismo color que los ojos de Grell e igualmente eran protegidos por unas gafas de montura rectangular. En la mano derecha llevaba lo que me pareció una especie de tijeras de jardinería con un mango bastante largo.

Elizabeth saltó hacia atrás dando varias marometas en el aire hasta quedar justo a lado de mí, provocando que Sebastian se tuviera que quitar de mi lado.

El recién llegado suspiró con pesadez y se acomodó las gafas con las puntas de las tijeras.

—Grell Sutcliff—el aludido, que estaba debajo de los zapatos de su interlocutor, movió apenas la cabeza—Pero qué voy a hacer contigo, siempre andas metiéndote en problemas.

El hombre parecía estar muy molesto, saltó hasta posarse a poca distancia de donde me encontraba, mi ama de llaves frunció el ceño y puso una mano delante de mí de forma protectora.

—William T. Spears, soy un supervisor de la organización para el despacho de Shinigamis—se presentó. —Vengo por este shinigami.

Asi que él también era un shinigami, aunque por suerte no parecía estar loco ni vestía de forma extravagante, de hecho vestía muy formal e incluso su forma de hablar era sería.

—P-pero Will…—comenzó de forma dificultosa el pelirrojo, pero su compañero no le prestó atención.

—A nombre de mi compañero le pido disculpas por los problemas que le haya causado—hizo una reverencia a Elizabeth. —Vaya, por su culpa tengo que andarme disculpando ante escorias—le lanzó una mirada despectiva y poco amigable tanto a Elizabeth como a Sebastian.

—En tal caso debería de vigilar mejor a su amigo, sino quiere pedir disculpas a "escoria" como yo—comentó mi ama de llaves esbozando una media sonrisa.

Me pareció que el ambiente se ponía aun más tenso de lo que ya estaba, todos se quedaron en silencio y ninguno parecía estar dispuesto a hablar primero, el único sonido era el de la lluvia. Grell se puso trabajosamente de pie y se acercó a William, el cual le miró con enojo.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos—dijo el shinigami de cabello negro—Tienes trabajo que hacer, y ya vas retrasado—suspiró y una vez más volvió a acomodarse las gafas—No creas que tus acciones no tendrán consecuencias.

— ¡Awww! ¡Si tú me castigas no tengo queja! —exclamó Grell de forma coquetona.

William frunció el ceño y golpeó al pelirrojo con su extraña guadaña, Grell comenzó a sobarse la cabeza.

—Con su permiso, debemos irnos ya—inclinó casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza y, agarrando a Grell de su largo cabello rojizo, saltó hasta una construcción ubicada frente a nosotros, para desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

Suspiré con pesadez, y me volví a ver a Elizabeth, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, un grito rasgó el silencio.

Todos salimos corriendo hasta el lugar del que pareció provenir el grito, nos metimos por un pequeño callejón y salimos a una calle un poco más amplia e iluminada por la poca luz de luna que había en el firmamento.

Lo primero que vi al salir a la luz, fue el cuerpo de una mujer, y sangre, mucha sangre. Era el cuerpo de Claudia Wembley, de eso no cabía duda, después de todo habíamos llegado tarde y todo por la culpa de ese shinigami.

El cuerpo de la chica estaba tendido en el medio de la calle, rodeada de un charco de sangre que comenzaba a correr como río rojo debido a la lluvia, la expresión en su rostro era del más puro terror.

Lentamente me acerqué al cuerpo, intercambié una mirada significativa con Ciel y este asintió comenzando a caminar también.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca, me arrodillé junto al cuerpo y me dispuse a examinarle más detenidamente, tal parecía que era el mismo patrón, tenía una herida en el pecho, justo donde se encontraba el corazón.

Ciel suspiró y se volvió a ver a Sebastian, quien miraba impasible la escena del crimen.

—Todo por la culpa de ese maldito shinigami—se arrodilló a mi lado—Una vez más nos quedamos sin nada.

Asentí en silencio concentrando toda mi atención en el cadáver, pero por mucho esfuerzo que realizara no veía nada que fuera diferente a los demás asesinatos o que nos diera alguna pista sobre el asesino. Suspiré con pesadez y me llevé las manos a las sienes, este sin duda no era el mejor día del mundo, estaba cansada, mojada y ahora con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Quizá podría saber más si le pedía a Elizabeth que echara un vistazo al cadáver, pero cuando quise hablar un nudo se formó en mi garganta, de pronto me sentí extraña pensando en que debía hablarle, así que me limité a seguir con mi propia observación, confiando en que pudiera encontrar algo por mi misma.

—Será mejor que volvamos, Alejandra—la voz de Ciel sonó distante—Hay que empezar de nuevo, seguir investigando.

—Si, supongo que tienes razón—me levanté y me quedé ahí mirando la escena, y debo decir que estaba más preocupada por Elizabeth que por el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo.

Algo llamó mi atención, y casi de forma inconsciente dirigí la vista al tejado de la casa frente a nosotros, la casa de la chica Wembley. Algo cayó desde el techo, no podía ver bien debido a la lluvia, solo hasta que chocó con el suelo me di cuenta de que era una rosa de pétalos azules…

—Una hermosa noche ¿no les parece? —inquirió una voz femenina fría e inexpresiva.

Todos alzamos la vista, y debo decir que aunque sabía bien a quien pertenecia esa voz, no estaba preparada para eso. Era la maldita de Jane, quien nos miraba desde la cima de la casa de enfrente. Era tal y como la recordaba, siempre con sus ojos verdes carentes de vida, como si todo le pareciera aburrido.

Apreté los puños y rechiné los dientes, pues la bilis amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento.

Jane saltó desde los tejados y se posó con gracilidad sobre el pavimento a un lado del cuerpo de la joven Wembley. Le miró por unos instantes sin cambiar en ningún momento su expresión y después se volvió a mirarnos.

Elizabeth me atrajo hacia si y se puso delante de mí de manera protectora, Sebastian hizo lo propio con Ciel, y ambos demonios clavaron sus ojos en la recién llegada. Agaché la cabeza y vi como mi ama de llaves cerraba los puños, sin duda estaba tan molesta como yo.

—No hay porque alterarse—comentó mientras extendía una mano al aire y cerraba los ojos. Tal parecía que disfrutaba de la lluvia que caía a torrenciales—No he venido a buscar pelea.

— ¿A no? —Bufó Ciel frunciendo el ceño— ¿Has matado a esa mujer y crees que no te haremos nada?

Jane respiró profundamente y después bajó la vista hasta el cadáver.

—Yo no le he matado—se encogió de hombros—Solo estoy aquí para entregar un mensaje.

¿Era eso verdad? Jane acababa de decir que no había asesinado a la chica, lo dijo sin vacilaciones, pero con la fama que se había forjado entre nosotros, creerle era algo difícil.

— ¿Qué clase de mensaje? —interrogó el conde, cortando mis cavilaciones y haciéndome volver a la realidad.

—Conde Phantomhive, debe aprender de modales.

Una figura masculina apareció en el mismo lugar en el que antes Jane había estado y un relámpago iluminó su rostro infantil e inocente. Detrás de unas gafas, sus ojos verdes me miraban con una mezcla de locura y odio.

Edward Lockharm saltó desde el tejado aterrizando a un lado de Jane, quien se le quedó mirando como si fuese algún tesoro de valor incalculable.

—Ya suponía que ustedes estaban detrás de esto—Ciel se adelantó un paso y les miró con profundo odio.

— ¿Por qué hacer esto? —Intervine poniéndome delante de Elizabeth— ¿Qué ganas matando a esas chicas? Si me quieres a mí tan solo ven y ya, no hay necesidad de que mates a gente inocente.

Edward sonrió ampliamente.

—Temo decepcionarlos, pero nosotros no hemos matado a nadie, ni a ésta chica ni a las otras. —sus palabras, al igual que las de Jane parecían ser sinceras.

Pero algo no cuadraba ahí, porque si ellos no eran los asesinos… ¿Quién entonces? ¿Acaso el parecido físico de esas chicas conmigo no tenía nada que ver? Eso no podía ser posible.

Miré a Elizabeth, quien permanecía callada y atenta a cualquier movimiento de los demonios.

— ¿Y esperan que les creamos siendo que están en la escena del crimen? —era la primera vez que hablaba Sebastian, y por su tono de voz dejaba en claro que no estaba nada feliz y que quería zanjar la cuestión cuanto antes.

— ¿Y no están ustedes también en ella? —Observó Lockharm—Podrían ser igualmente sospechosos.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí entonces, si dicen que no son los asesinos? —preguntó Elizabeth volviendo en sí y jalándome para quedar otra vez tras de ella. Sus ojos llamearon.

—Ahh, si. Pero si es Elizabeth—Edward sonrió con malignidad— ¿Te atreves a dar la cara después de lo que le has hecho a Alejandra?

La expresión de la demonio cambió radicalmente, como si le hubieran propinado un puñetazo en plena cara y dejado caer un balde de agua helada al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y sus manos se aflojaron cayendo a los costados.

—Claro, le abandonas y ahora te presentas ante ella como si nada hubiera pasado. —Continuó acribillándola mientras se echaba a reír. — ¿Crees que ella va a perdonarte? —inquirió Edward clavando sus ponzoñosos ojos llenos de locura en Elizabeth. —Eres una ilusa.

Edward saltó hasta un edificio seguido de Jane y giñó un ojo.

Elizabeth no pudo decir nada contra las palabras del joven.

—Alejandra-sama…Tengo un mensaje para usted. —gritó para poderse hacer oír sobre la lluvia_—"Busca debajo del legado de la familia. Encontrarás la respuesta de aquel fatídico día…Mira bien en la oscuridad pues puedes encontrar alguna otra verdad. Juguemos mi hermosa niña, sé que puedes encontrarme. Siempre estoy vigilándote, solo debes mirar más allá de lo que quieres ver."_

Solo me limité a mirarle, pues no era capaz de encontrar mi voz, ni siquiera era muy consciente de mi misma en ese momento. Mi cabeza trabajaba a toda velocidad intentando encontrar sentido a esas palabras, pero terminé por darme cuenta que me era imposible.

—La verdad, Alejandra-sama. La verdad le será revelada. —se dio la vuelta—Ahora si me disculpa debo irme. Solo una cosa más…—se giró un poco para mirarme—_ ¿_Le perdonará? —y dicho esto echó a caminar desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Elizabeth se dispuso a seguirles, pero la detuve con una mano y negué con la cabeza. Ese no era el momento para salir a corretearlos por todo Londres. Ahora había otro asunto que arreglar, esos dos podían esperar, porque algo me decía que nos veríamos pronto.

Las palabras de Edward me dolieron como si me hubiera arrancado las entrañas. ¿Por qué?...

Y entonces entendí que ese era al motivo por el que tenía un nudo en la garganta, el motivo por el que me sentía más aterrada por la vuelta de mi ama de llaves que por el hecho de que hubiera estado a punto de ser rebanada por la guadaña de un shinigami, o por la sorpresiva aparición de Jane y Edward. Era Elizabeth la causante de todo mi dolor, porque en mi interior se estaba formando un reclamo, porque aunque me hiciera feliz volver a verla, una parte de mi me decía que no debía de alegrarme.

Porque ella me había abandonado, ella, quien me prometió estar conmigo hasta el final, y que simplemente se marchó sin una explicación, y ahora volvía… ¿Para qué? ¿Con que motivo?

Me tambalee y estuve a punto de caer, Elizabeth se adelantó para sostenerme entre sus brazos, pero inmediatamente me liberé de su agarre y vi en sus ojos el brillo de la sorpresa.

Un relámpago iluminó el rostro de Elizabeth, el cual tenía una expresión que de solo verla te daban ganas de llorar, no porque fuera una mirada triste, sino porque era un mirada fija, que no pretendía decir nada, pero que por el contrario decía demasiadas cosas.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar violentamente y algo me dijo que no era precisamente por el frío.

Bajé la cabeza y cerré los puños para evitar aunque fuera un poco, el temblor de mis manos.

—Dime… ¿Qué esperas que haga? —interrogué fríamente y con la vista clavada en el suelo, pues estaba decidida a no mirar a Elizabeth a los ojos, al menos no en ese momento.

— ¿My lady…?—pude oír su voz llena de confusión.

Suspiré y junté ambas manos. De reojo pude ver los zapatos de Ciel y de Sebastian, quienes de seguro estaban expectantes ante lo que pasaba entre la demonio y yo.

— ¿Esperas que después de que te fuiste todo este tiempo te reciba con los brazos abiertos, que te sonría y que diga que todo está bien? —Apreté la mandíbula para evitar comenzar a llorar, pues no tenía pensado derramar lagrimas frente a Sebastian y Ciel— ¿Crees que después de que traicionaste mi confianza todo seguirá igual?

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, eso era lo que esperaba. Sabía bien que ella no me contestaría, y tuve la sensación de que algo se rompía en mi interior.

—Yo…Yo ya no puedo confiar en ti—alcé la vista y clavé mis ojos verdes en los de la demonio.

Elizabeth soltó un leve jadeo, y no supe si eran gotas de lluvia las que resbalaban por sus mejillas, o eran lagrimas, de lo que si fui consciente es de que en ese momento desee no haber dicho eso. Pero no estaba dispuesta a retractarme.

—No puedo perdonarte…—resolví.

Elizabeth y yo nos quedamos mirando por lo que me pareció una eternidad, era como si todo lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor desapareciera, solo estábamos ella y yo. En el momento en el que dije esas tres palabras, fue como si sus ojos se apagaran. Me pareció que ella quería decir algo, pero al final solo se quedó ahí parada, con la lluvia resbalando por sus mejillas.

Si no me apuraba a decir lo que debía decir todo se iría al traste, así que recuperé la entereza y haciéndome con todo el valor que me quedaba declaré mi sentencia.

—Vete, no quiero verte—ni yo misma supe como le pude sostener la mirada sin venirme abajo y ponerme a llorar—No quiero…Vete ya.

Hubo un momento de incomodo silencio, ella me miraba como si quisiera decir algo, pero al final solo dijo:

—Yes, my lady—declamó con la voz destrozada. Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a caminar.

—Enmh… Alejandra ¿no crees que…? Bueno… —Ciel se quedó callado, supongo que después de todo él sabía bien que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. La cuestión era que si estaba haciendo lo correcto no entendía porque me sentía tan mal.

Elizabeth regresó sobre sus pasos y de un rápido movimiento quitó el saco de Sebastian y se lo lanzó casi con furia, él lo atrapo con habilidad y se quedó inmóvil, tal parecía que no estaba para mostrar sus molestas sonrisas arrogantes. Con suma delicadeza puso sobre mi cabeza la capa que le había visto cuando llegó, para mi sorpresa la prenda estaba completamente seca.

—Es bastante abrigadora—se encogió de hombros y me sonrió, para darse la vuelta y echar a caminar.

Hubiese preferido que me gritara, que me dijera que era una mal agradecida, que me odiaba, pero por el contrario me sonrió como siempre lo hacia, con esa dulzura e inocencia que me recordaban tanto a mi difunta hermana.

Vi su silueta hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad de los callejones, y tuve que hacer acopio de todo mi esfuerzo para no caer de rodillas y ponerme a gritar.

—Señorita—esa era la voz de Sebastian—Debemos volver a la mansión, aquí ya no queda nada. Me encargaré de preparar un baño caliente para evitar que se resfríen.

No contesté, no lo hice porque temía que si lo hacía toda mi entereza desaparecería y no quería que eso pasara.

—Sebastian, será mejor que te ocupes de ella, yo puedo andar—escuché decir a Ciel.

—Yes, my lord—respondió el mayordomo.

Sentí como unas manos me levantaban del suelo y luego me encontré con la camisa blanca de Sebastian, podía escuchar y sentir su respiración acompasada, la cual comenzó a adormecerme.

—Puede llorar si quiere—susurró el demonio estrechándome más contra su cuerpo—Es por eso que una de las reglas de un sirviente es ser cordial, pero nunca familiar.

No entendí a que se refería con eso, pero no estaba en las condiciones para preguntar nada, lo único que quería era perderme en la inmensidad de los sueños, donde todo era más sencillo.

—No voy a llorar—susurré en voz baja antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

╔═════════════ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ════════════╗  
H  
╚═════════════ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ════════════╝

Fred Abberline suspiró con pesadez y volvió a examinar el cuerpo de Claudia Wembley. La chica presentaban la misma causa de muerte según sus observaciones, pero esta vez, el escenario de tan macabro crimen era muy diferente a los anteriores. La calle aledaña a esa parecía que había sido testigo de una batalla, un edificio derrumbado, y manchas de lo que parecía ser sangre, aunque no podía estar muy seguro, ya que con la lluvia gran parte de la evidencia se había perdido.  
Abberline se preguntaba que era lo que había sucedido, cómo un edificio se derrumbó . Además, en algunos sitios de la calle se podían ver cortes irregulares sobre el pavimento o en las paredes, como si alguna hoja filosa se hubiera estrellado.  
El joven policía no encontraba una explicación a aquello, viera por donde lo viera nada cuadraba.  
Frunció el ceño, se levantó y caminó de regreso con su superior, Arthur Randall, quien en ese momento se encontraba manteniendo a raya a los curiosos.

Había una razón por la cual se sentía tan impotente con esa situación a la que se enfrentaban, y era el hecho de que la reina les había encomendado atrapar al culpable a un par de chicos.  
¿No se suponía que para eso estaba la policía? ¿Para resguardar el orden y mantener a salvo a las personas?  
Y más sin embargo, él tenia que ver como dos jovencitos arriesgaban su vida resolviendo los casos que les correspondían a ellos atender.  
El conde Ciel Phantomhive, conocido como el "perro guardián de la reina", era tan solo un niño y aun así ayudaba a la reina a atrapar criminales aunque su propia vida se pusiera en riesgo y que además estaba demasiado metido dentro del bajo mundo.  
O también estaba la condesa Blackwood, otra jovencita que respondía al seudónimo de "la espada de la reina" quien, siempre al lado de su inseparable ama de llaves resolvía casos verdaderamente riesgosos.

Fred quería que Inglaterra dejara de necesitar de personas con esos títulos, que más que traer cosas buenas, eran como una maldición para las familias que llevaran dicho titulo. Ciel Phantomhive lo había perdido todo en un incendio que consumió su mansión, y no solo perdió cosas materiales, sino a sus padres. Algo similar pasaba con Alejandra Blackwood, quien perdió a su único familiar en un ataque a su mansión.

Era por eso que él no se rendiría hasta atrapar al asesino. Le demostraría a la reina que ellos eran capaces de hacer su trabajo sin necesidad de otras personas.

—Disculpe, señorita, pero nadie puede pasar—dijo Randall sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Ante ellos estaban dos personas, un hombre bastante apuesto de unos veinte años, de cabello algo largo, despeinado y pelirrojo, de ojos color rojizo y vestido con un traje de color negro, sostenía en su mano izquierda un bastón de madera muy oscura. La otra, era una jovencita de a lo mucho unos diecisiete años, de rostro en forma de corazón que le daban un aspecto sumamente dulce y lucía un hermoso vestido de color violeta.

Abberline les miró algo sorprendido y a la vez receloso, no sabía porque, pero esas personas no le inspiraban confianza. Había algo en ellos que le incomodaba.

—Quisiera ver el cadáver—comentó la chica con una voz muy melódica y aniñada.

—¿Eh? Este no es un sitio al que una niña pueda entrar—gruñó Randall.

El hombre pelirrojo le miró como si fuera una cucaracha en un plato de sopa. Randall, para ser Randall se sintió intimidado ante la mirada que le dirigía el chico, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar a esos dos.

Arthur se preguntaba si esa niña también era uno de los perritos falderos de la reina.

—Muy bien—dijo la chica—Demian, vámonos.

—Como ordene Anna-sama—asintió el pelirrojo haciéndole una reverencia.

Ambos desconocidos se fueron sin más, Abberline les siguió con la mirada hasta que doblaron la esquina de la callejuela.

Anna caminaba como una niña pequeña tomada de la mano de Demian, al cual no se le veía muy contento.

—Anna-sama…¿Qué es lo que hará? —cuestionó. —Parece que las cosas se nos están yendo de las manos

—Es verdad—concordó—Sin duda ya no puedo dejar esto más tiempo.

—Debemos buscar a los infractores nosotros mismos—dijo en un susurro al ver que algunas personas que caminaban por la calle, se les quedaban mirando.

—Estoy de acuerdo—Anna sonrió de forma casi demoniaca.

Demian suspiró.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta con respecto a Elizabeth? —el demonio miró de reojo a su ama.

—Depende de la pregunta—inquirió Anna sin perder en ningún momento la sonrisa.

—¿Por qué le ha permitido irse, siendo que ella ha roto una de nuestras reglas más importantes? —se podía notar la amargura en su voz. —¿No me diga que ha creído sus palabras?

—Claro que no, mi querido Demian—alzó la vista—Solo que quiero ver como ella hecha abajo su propia mentira.

Anna siempre había sentido una fascinación por Elizabeth, ya que le parecía un demonio fuera de lo común. Sin duda era una pena que se hubiera condenado, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Pero antes de ocuparse de ella, debía encargarse de otras cosas.

Era normal que los humanos creyeran que los demonios eran seres que sembraban caos y destrucción, que anhelaban dominar el mundo y vencer a Dios, proclamándose ellos como los únicos reyes. Pero la realidad era muy distinta, ellos no tenían ningún interés en dominar a nadie, los humanos tenían esos deseos, no ellos. Siendo demonios tenían reglas específicas, una de ellas era no interferir con el equilibrio natural del universo, cantidad de luz por cantidad de oscuridad. Aunque siempre había alguno que otro rebelde que no entendía eso y atentaba contra dicho equilibrio.

Esos asesinatos eran obra de una entidad demoniaca, pero aun no había podido averiguar de quien, así que por eso estaba ahí, en la tierra de los mortales, para exterminar al culpable y restablecer el equilibrio.

Porque si existía algo que le molestara en sobremanera era que rompieran las reglas.

╔═════════════ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ════════════╗  
H  
╚═════════════ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ════════════╝

La luz cegadora del amanecer me hizo abrir los ojos, miré a mí alrededor intentando orientarme y suspiré al recordar por fin en donde me encontraba. Tallé mis ojos con ambas manos, me levanté de la cama con gran parsimonia y caminé a la ventana. El día era terrible, las nubes eran de un amenazante color gris, casi negro y las copas de los arboles se mecían violentamente. El clima reflejaba perfectamente mi estado de animo.

¿Cuántos días habían pasado? ¿Uno, dos…? Lo desconocía.

Lo que si sabía era que dolía, mi corazón dolía. Como hacia dos años, cuando vi a mi hermana muerta.

Pero después de todo yo lo quería así, Elizabeth había vuelto, pero eso no significaba que yo podía perdonarla por haberme abandonado de esa manera. No podía simplemente hacer como si nada, pero tampoco podía sentirme bien con la decisión que tomé.

Llamaron a la puerta, no me molesté en decir nada, la verdad era que prefería estar sola en esos momentos.

Tocaron de nuevo y esta vez pude oír claramente como giraban el pomo de la puerta y alguien entraba.

—Buenos días señorita—era Sebastian.

Me di la vuelta para mirarle y me sorprendió ver que no tenía su típica sonrisa, más bien tenía un semblante serio.

—Le he traído el desayuno, ya que me pareció que usted desearía comer en su habitación.

Me limité a asentir y fui a sentarme en la cama mientras veía con total atención todo lo que hacia el mayordomo. Por un extraño motivo me sentí mejor con su presencia, era como un suave bálsamo. Si eso era bueno o malo, no me importaba.

Sebastian hizo una reverencia en cuanto terminó y se marchó, lo que provocó que el dolor volviera.

Apenas si pude comer, llamé a Ashley para que me ayudara a vestir y me dispuse a recorrer los pasillos de la mansión Phantomhive, con el puro propósito de distraerme un rato.

Al medio día, el jardinero de la mansión, quien me recordó que se llamaba Finny, me dijo que Ciel me estaba buscando, así que ahora me dirigía a su despacho.

Llamé a la puerta y entré con sigilo. Ciel se encontraba sentado detrás del gran escritorio de madera leyendo el periódico. En cuanto me vio dejó de leer y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me sentara en la silla frente al escritorio.

—Emh…Buenos días—dijo como si buscara la mejor manera de comenzar.

—Buenos días—respondí indiferente.

—Esto…Bueno, hay ciertos asuntos sobre los que debemos discutir. —hizo una pausa como esperando a que yo dijera algo, pero al notar que no decía nada continuó—Es sobre los asesinatos…Y sobre ese extraño mensaje que te dejaron ese par de idiotas.

Asentí. Muy a pesar de todo, había estado pensando en el mensaje de Lockharm. Si bien él decía que no era el asesino, estaba claro que al menos le conocía.

—Él dijo "_Busca debajo del legado de la familia. Encontrarás la respuesta de aquel fatídico día…Mira bien en la oscuridad pues puedes encontrar alguna otra verdad. Juguemos mi hermosa niña, sé que puedes encontrarme. Siempre estoy vigilándote, solo debes mirar más allá de lo que quieres ver."_ —recité claramente. Había repetido esas palabras tantas veces que ya estaban grabadas en mi mente.

Ciel se quedó pensativo, yo me quedé en completo silencio. No me esforcé por pensar en nada, sinceramente no tenía ánimos y en lo único que pensaba era en regresar a mi casa y estar sola.

Ya no quería seguirle causando inconvenientes al Conde, él era muy amable conmigo y yo se lo pagaba poniéndole en medio de la línea de fuego, arrastrándole con mis problemas.

—Volveré a mi mansión—dije repentinamente cortando como chuchilla el silencio que hasta ahora reinaba en la habitación—Esta noche.

—…Eso no me parece buena idea—contestó finalmente.

—No se trata de si te parece una buena idea o no—repliqué en un susurro—Es mi decisión, no tuya.

—Alejandra…Debes recordar que estamos juntos en esto.

—Es lo que tú crees, Ciel. Pero la realidad es que en este asunto tu no tienes nada que ver, es mi problema, solo mío.

—Muy bien, hasta aquí puedo aguantar—declaró levantándose de la silla y caminando a la puerta—Si tanto te duele, ve y arregla las cosas.

—De que est…

—Sabes bien de que hablo—interrumpió abriendo la puerta—Y debes saber que este problema no es solo tuyo, la reina me ha dado una orden y yo la cumpliré te guste o no. Deja de pensar solo en ti, el mundo no gira a tu alrededor. Tus ambiciones personales no me importan en lo más mínimo, yo lo que veo es a un asesino al que se me ha ordenado eliminar, lo que tu veas es completamente ajeno.

Estamos juntos en esto por órdenes de la reina. —zanjó saliendo a paso apurado dejándome sola, congelada por la frialdad de sus palabras.

Ahora me sentía como una completa idiota. Un niño de trece años dándome un regaño, vaya vergüenza.

_Si tanto te duele, ve y arregla las cosas. _Aun más molesto y humillante era el hecho de que Ciel se hubiera dado cuenta de esa gran verdad. Pero simplemente no podía arreglar nada, era por la culpa de mi maldito orgullo, ese que hacia que las cosas que en realidad quería decir terminaran por quedarse en mi mente.

Contuve la respiración hasta que sentí la necesidad de respirar y dejé salir todo el aire lentamente, mientras me detenía a mirar por una de las ventanas que daban al bosque que circundaba la mansión Phantomhive. Unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer…_Un clima horrible para una horrible persona _pensé frunciendo el ceño. Levanté la mano y la puse suavemente sobre el vidrio frío que ya comenzaba a empañarse, tuve la extraña sensación de que alguien me estaba mirando desde la sombra de los árboles, pero no le di importancia.

—Lady Blackwood…—me sobresalté, presa del pánico. Rápidamente me di la vuelta y vi que era Sebastian, el cual sonreía algo socarrón. —Perdóneme, mi intención no era asustarla.

—Claro que no—inquirí con sarcasmo y mirándole furiosa—¿Y que tal matarme de un paro cardiaco? —mi corazón latía fuertemente, a causa del susto…¿O era por la presencia del mayordomo?

—Solo venía a preguntarle si iba a cenar en el comedor o en su habitación—aclaró con cara de fingida inocencia.

—Cenaré en mi habitación—informé.

Sebastian asintió; creí que se iría, pero por el contrario se quedó ahí de pie mirándome de una forma bastante rara, era una mirada difícil de descifrar, pero me pareció ver cierto atisbo de deseo en sus ojos. No esa clase de deseo, como el que tiene alguien por alguna persona, más bien era como el deseo de comer algo que te gusta mucho y que por desgracia se te ha prohibido probar de nuevo.

Una fuerte ventisca pegó contra los vidrios del ventanal haciendo que este vibrara y produjera un sonido molesto. El mayordomo rompió el contacto visual y adoptó una expresión confundida, como si no tuviera idea de lo que había pasado.

—Bien, entonces le llevaré la cena a su habitación—inquirió dando media vuelta y caminando por el pasillo a buen paso.

En cuanto desapareció de mi vista pegué la frente a la ventana para aliviar el repentino bochorno, aunque con mi corazón desbocado poco podía hacer.

Ese demonio estaba comenzando a actuar muy extraño.

╔═════════════ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ════════════╗  
H  
╚═════════════ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ════════════╝

El cielo era negro y gris. Había comenzado a llover desde la noche anterior y ésta no paró ni un momento, de vez en cuando disminuía un poco, para luego volver con toda su fuerza.

Elizabeth estaba recargada en un árbol desde el que se podía ver perfectamente la ventana que daba al pasillo por el que siempre pasaba su joven ama, lo sabía porque en los últimos cinco días le había visto pasar siempre a esa misma hora.

En esos días, lo único que había hecho era mirar hacia esa ventana, ver a Lady Blackwood pasar y seguir mirando, sin que en ningún momento le incomodara el viento helado o la lluvia que le empapaba hasta los huesos.

Ella sabía muy bien que se merecía eso y más por haber abandonado a su ama aun cuando prometió que nunca lo haría, aunque hubiera una explicación para aquello, si su ama no le permitía explicarse, ella no tenía motivo alguno para replicar.

Su joven ama apareció en la ventana, aunque esta vez, en lugar de seguir su camino como acostumbraba, se detuvo y se quedó varios minutos ahí parada, hasta que volvió a seguir caminando.

Elizabeth suspiró y se limpió el agua de la cara, el viento sopló con fuerza haciendo que el cabello se le pegara a la cara.

—¿No deberías estar sirviendo el desayuno? —cuestionó sin dejar de mirar hacia la ventana—Mi querido amigo, Sebastian.

—Han pasado siglos desde la última vez que me dijiste "querido"—respondió el aludido saliendo de entre los árboles y poniéndose a un lado de la demonio.

Elizabeth se volvió a mirarle.

—Veo que no has notado el tono sarcástico que he empleado—sonrió cínicamente.

—Tú tampoco has notado el mío—contratacó. Elizabeth se encogió de hombros y regresó a su tarea obsesiva de mirar hacia la mansión. —Deberías abrigarte bien—comentó.

—No es como si me fuera a enfermar por ello—inquirió la demonio—Tú deberías volver, se arruinará el traje con la lluvia.

—Lady Blackwood no quiere verte—dijo ignorando las palabras de la otra—Ella lo dijo.

—Y no he desobedecido su orden, ella no quiere verme y no lo ha hecho. Y además nunca dijo que yo no podía verle. —Sebastian miró extrañado a la demonio, preguntándose que era lo que tenía la señorita Blackwood para que Elizabeth hubiera cambiado a tal punto.

—La última vez que nos vimos habías masacrado un pueblo y estabas cubierta de sangre—comentó el mayordomo. —Ahora vuelves a ser como…

—Escúchame bien—comenzó la demonio interrumpiendo lo que Sebastian estaba a punto de decir—No malinterpretes las cosas, la señorita es muy importante para mi y si le haces algo que no te quepa duda de que te mataré de la manera más dolorosa. Tú mismo lo has dicho, ya nada entre tu y yo es igual, así que ten en mente mis palabras.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual los pensamientos de Sebastian eran poco más que un mar de confusión. No entendía porque Elizabeth le estaba amenazando, él no tenía ningún interés en Lady Blackwood…Pero esa afirmación le hizo cuestionarse si de verdad era así.

Elizabeth le empujó del hombro y se perdió en la oscuridad del bosque.

Sebastian se quedó un momento mirando a la nada, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que tuvo una extraña sensación de que debía volver a la mansión.

Mientras caminaba divisó a la señorita Blackwood quien miraba por la ventana, y apuró el paso sin saber muy bien porque.

╔═════════════ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ════════════╗  
H  
╚═════════════ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ════════════╝

Un nuevo día. En realidad no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni tampoco me importaba saberlo. Sé que dije que me iría de la mansión Phantomhive, pero al final terminé por actuar de forma cobarde y quedarme. Odiaba sentirme tan impotente, odiaba sentirme como un saco de papas, y lo que más odiaba era que mi maldito orgullo no me dejara hacer lo que quería hacer.  
Me preguntaba si Elizabeth estaba bien, si ya habría encontrado otra alma a la cual servir, porque dudaba mucho que aun tuviera algún interés en mi.  
Era una mal agradecida, o quizá ambas lo éramos...Eso ya no importaba, porque ella ya no estaba aquí.  
Seguí mi camino por el pasillo, siempre que pasaba por ahí tenia la sensación de que me observaban, aunque terminaba ignorando dicha sensación y seguía mi camino como si nada. Pero ahora, al pasar por la ventana me detuve y miré con detenimiento, intentando buscar algo, pero al no ver nada fuera de lo normal seguí caminando. Solo llovía, esa molesta lluvia que me hacia sentir peor.  
Quizá me estaba volviendo loca, lo cual no me sorprendería en lo absoluto.  
Al llegar al final del largo pasillo algo en la ventana llamó mi atención, era una figura negra que caminaba hacia la mansión; cuando estuvo más cerca me di cuenta de que era Sebastian. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allá afuera?

Suspiré y doblé a la derecha, lo que Sebastian hiciera o dejara de hacer no debía importarme en lo más mínimo.  
Me detuve en las escaleras y justo cuando iba a bajar el primer escalón se oyó un fuerte estruendo.  
Rápidamente me di la vuelta, vi a Ashley tirada en el suelo, me gritó algo que no alcancé a oír, y entonces reparé en que un carrito lleno de platos y cubiertos se precipitaba sobre mí. Fue demasiado tarde para que pudiera hacer algo, el carrito golpeó contra mi cuerpo, mi pie resbaló del escalón y caí.  
Me preparé para el impacto, sentí que unas manos me tomaban por la espalda y el golpe jamás se produjo.  
Sebastian me sostenía entre sus brazos e inmediatamente mis mejillas se pusieron coloradas, y mi corazón, latía con gran fuerza en parte por el susto y por el tacto del demonio.  
Vi que el carrito con la vajilla estaba tirando en el rellano de la escalera.

—¡¿Pero qué ha pasado?!—los sirvientes de la mansión llegaron corriendo.

—¡Alejandra!—Ciel acababa de llegar y miraba la escena sorprendido.

Alcé la vista para ver a Sebastian. Miraba con profundo desprecio a Ashley, quien en ese momento iba bajando la escalera a toda prisa.

—¡Joven ama!—gritoneó—¡Ohh, joven ama! ¡Cuánto lo siento! ¡He sido una idiota! ¡Casi la mato!—la sirvienta parecía estar al borde de la histeria.

—Tranquilícese, señorita Ashley—pidió el mayordomo sin soltarme y dejar de mirar con ojos asesinos a la pobre chica—Bocchan, la señorita estuvo a punto de caer, pero he llegado a tiempo.

Bard, Finny, Maylene, encárguense de limpiar esto—señaló el carrito y los platos rotos.

La joven Ashley corrió a ayudar a los demás.

—Alejandra. ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el conde.

—Si, solo a sido un susto, no ha pasado nada—apuré a contestar intentando zafarme de los brazos del demonio.

—Sebastian, lleva a Alejandra al salón y prepárale un té—ordenó.

—Yes, my Lord—declamó ayudándome a bajar, ya que en cuanto apoyé el pie este me tembló violentamente y un profundo dolor hizo que gruñera.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el salón, el mayordomo me ayudó a sentarme en uno de los sofás y después se fue a prepararme el té. Volvió minutos más tarde con un juego de té y un par de bocadillos dulces.

—Permítame examinar su tobillo, señorita—Sebastian se hincó y tomó mi pie entre sus manos enguantadas. Su simple tacto hizo que una descarga de dolor recorriera mi pie.

—No es necesario—dije retirando el pie bruscamente provocando una nueva oleada de dolor.

—Si no quiere que le revise yo, entonces déjeme llamar al médico—insistió.

—No quiero causar molestias innecesarias—reiteré.

—En ese caso…—Suspiré con resignación y le tendí el pie. Sebastian se deshizo de la zapatilla y de la media y estuvo un momento observando en completo silencio. Esperaba que no notara los arrítmicos latidos de mi corazón, que tal parecía que estaba por saltar fuera de mi pecho. —Solo es una pequeña torcedura—informó—Le traeré un poco de hielo.

Volví a quedarme sola, e intenté respirar para regularizar mis latidos, pero tal parecía que era inútil. Siempre era así, cuando ese demonio estaba cerca mío mi corazón se volvía loco sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

Me acomodé mejor sobre el sillón y esperé a que Sebastian regresara. Minutos más tarde volvió con una cubetita con hielos, envolvió unos cuantos en una manta de cielo y me lo colocó en la zona lesionada. Estuvo un rato ahí haciendo presión, mientras yo le miraba, hipnotizándome viendo sus ojos rojizos, deseando que no se fuera nunca, ya que su presencia aliviaba mi dolor en cierta manera y me hacia sentir más liviana.

—Señorita, debo volver a mis actividades—su suave voz me sacó de mi ensoñación.

—Si…—fue lo único que pude decir. El demonio hizo ademan de levantarse y mi mano se movió instintivamente, agarrándole de las solapas del saco negro.

Él volvía a mirarme de esa extraña manera que aun no podía descifrar, pero luego sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de confusión, como si lo que estaba haciendo fuera totalmente desconocido para él.

Nos quedamos unos momentos así y lentamente nos fuimos acercando, ladee un poco la cabeza, lista para recibir el beso y…

—¡CIEL! —la puerta del salón se abrió de par en par y un chico de piel oscura, de cabello color ciruela y ojos dorados entró como bólido.

Tanto Sebastian como yo nos quedamos de piedra, el demonio reaccionó primero y se incorporó a toda prisa poniéndose a un lado de mí.

—¡Mi príncipe! —un hombre alto, igualmente de piel oscura, de pelo corto y blanco cubierto por un turbante, de ojos grises, entró tras el otro chico.

—Soma-sama, Agni-sama—saludó Sebastian con un tono extraño en la voz.

—Sebastian-dono, mi príncipe quiere…—comenzó el de cabello blanco.

—¡Quiero ver a Ciel! —exigió el menor. —¡Oh! ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó mirándome embelesado con sus ojos dorados.

—Lady Alejandra Marie Lauren Blackwood—presentó el demonio—Señorita, el príncipe Soma Asman Kadar y su sirviente Agni.

—Es muy bonita—dijo el príncipe Soma tomándome de la mano—¿No te parece Agni?

—Si, es muy bonita—concedió el hombre llamado Agni.

—Mi joven amo estaba en su estudio—informó Sebastian quien ya estaba en la puerta de entrada—Si son tan amables de seguirme.

Ambos extraños se despidieron de mi y salieron, antes de que Sebastian cerrara la puerta le dije.

—Por algo será—él asintió visiblemente confundido y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Me refería al hecho de que siempre que habíamos estado a punto de besarnos, algo o alguien nos interrumpía, pero me sorprendí al notar que lejos de sentirme molesta o confundida, en ese momento tenía ganas de reír. Y por primera vez después de dos años, me eché a reír, fue como si algo se liberara en mi interior, y seguí riendo por unos minutos más.

Eso hasta que unas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, lágrimas que no tenían nada que ver con la risa.

Lloré porque en ese momento comprendí que estaba cambiando, que ya no era la misma persona de hacia unos meses. Y el cambio me daba miedo, porque no quería olvidar mi odio, mi dolor y mis deseos de venganza sin los cuales era nada.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La presencia del príncipe Soma y Agni no ayudaban en nada a mi estado de ánimo. Por una parte era por Agni quien era tan devoto, tan servicial con el príncipe, que me recordaba tanto a Elizabeth, ella era exactamente igual, complaciente, siempre dando lo mejor de si para que yo tuviera todo.

Y por otro lado, el príncipe era muy ruidoso y tenía una actitud infantil, cosa que me molestaba en sobremanera.

No volví a mirar a Sebastian, y me negaba a hacerlo, lo único que quería era que me tragara la tierra. Siempre tenía que terminar así, sintiendo vergüenza y quedando como una idiota.

Cuando ya no pude aguantar más el barullo que reinaba en la mansión, fue a refugiarme en la biblioteca, arrastré un sillón hasta la ventana, tomé un libro y me senté completamente enfurruñada.

No supe en que momento me quedé dormida.

_Estaba parada en medio de un largo pasillo revestido de mosaicos de color negro y blanco que llevaba a una única puerta. Miré atrás de mí, pero solo había una pared, comencé a caminar mirando a todos lados y fijándome bien donde pisaba. _

_Súbitamente todo cambió, todo el pasillo se puso negro y la puerta al final de este se abrió dejando salir una luz cegadora. Completamente cohibida di varios pasos hacia atrás, pero terminé por enredarme con mis propios pies y caí al suelo. _

_—Ale…—llamó una voz conocida—Ale, te he estado esperando._

_—¿Hermana? —pregunté entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor por sobre la molesta luz que irradiaba esa puerta._

_Una figura apareció contra la luz, era alta, de largo cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos purpuras que me miraban con profunda felicidad. Era Lizzie._

_Rápidamente me puse de pie y eché a correr hacia ella, con los brazos extendidos y las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. _

_—Ale—repitió ella extendiendo una mano y sonriéndome con dulzura—He esperado mucho._

_—¡Lizzie! —grité sin dejar de correr, pero por mucho que corriera no parecía que estuviera avanzando._

_Comencé a correr más y más rápido, pero no me movía, el camino se hacia más y más largo, y mi hermana seguía ahí esperándome con la mano tendida, quería llegar hasta ella y abrazarla hasta el fin de los tiempos._

_—Lady Blackwood—llamó una voz a mis espaldas. Dejé de correr y me volví a ver al dueño de esa voz, dándome cuenta de que era Sebastian, quien caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo con sus ojos brillando de un llameante color rojo y una sonrisa demoniaca en el rostro._

_—S-Sebastian ¿qué haces aquí? —cuestioné._

_—Me has cambiado por él—regresé mi atención a mi hermana, quien ahora tenía un gesto triste y había bajado la mano—Me has traicionado._

_—¡NO! ¡ESO NUNCA! —bramé intentando correr de nuevo, pero Sebastian me detuvo abrazándome por la cintura—¡NO LIZZIE, NO ES VERDAD!_

_Ella me miraba completamente desolada, su mirada me dolía como si me estuvieran quemando viva. Yo no la estaba traicionando._

_—¿Ya no te importo nada? —preguntó derramando unas cuantas lágrimas_

_—¡No, hermana, no! —supliqué—¡Sebastian suéltame!_

_—Yo haré que olvide todo, my lady—recitó el demonio sin soltarme y mirando con gesto triunfal en dirección a mí hermana._

_—Me has traicionado, has traicionado a tu propia hermana…—Lizzie se dio la vuelta y echó a caminar en dirección a aquella luz blanquecina._

_—¡NO LIZZIE POR FAVOR! —grité casi hasta desgarrarme la garganta—¡Sebastian, déjame ir!_

_—Yo haré que olvide todo, my lady—repitió sin hacer caso a mis palabras._

_Vi a mi hermana desaparecer en aquella luz antinatural y sentí como si algo se hubiera roto en mi interior. Yo no la estaba traicionando, jamás lo haría._

_Pero ya nada podía hacer; Sebastian me sostuvo firmemente con una mano, mientras que con la otra me alzaba la barbilla para obligarme a mirarle, me sonrió y se acercó lentamente a mi rostro, yo cerré los ojos. Pero entonces, en lugar de besarme, como había pensado, puso sus labios sobre mi garganta y sentí un tortuoso dolor que hizo que gritara destruyendo mis cuerdas vocales, sentí un líquido caliente resbalar por mi cuello. _

_Comenzaba a perder la consciencia y vagamente pude ver a esa demonio, que pasaba por un lado de nosotros como si no nos hubiera visto. Logré detenerla con la mano, la cual me di cuenta de que estaba manchada de sangre, mi sangre, ella me dirigió una mirada llena de desprecio y asco._

_—Ya no hay nada que me retenga a usted, porque ya no es nada, es solo otra alma más del montón. —se liberó de mi agarré y siguió su camino como si nada._

_Sebastian hundió más sus dientes en mi garganta, hasta que algo crujió. _

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con que aun estaba sentada en el sofá, solo había sido un sueño, o más bien una maldita pesadilla. El libro que comencé a leer estaba tirando en el suelo, me llevé una mano al cuello y suspiré con alivio, todo seguía igual, afuera llovía a cantaros, solo fue un sueño.

Sintiéndome ajena a mis acciones, salí corriendo de la biblioteca, no me detuve ante nadie, salí al jardín de la mansión y continué corriendo, sin que en ningún momento me importara la lluvia que pegaba contra mi piel. Llegué a la lindera del bosque y sin detenerme a pensar me adentré en él.

Seguí corriendo hasta que tropecé con una rama y fui a dar al suelo, me incorporé trabajosamente y fui a sentarme debajo de un árbol, puse la cabeza entre las rodillas y dejé que todo el dolor fluyera.

Ese sueño que había tenido, fue tan doloroso. Sentía una profunda desesperación y tenía la sensación de estar cayendo por un agujero negro.

Las palabras de mi hermana, su mirada…Yo jamás la traicionaría, jamás dejaría de lado mi venganza, porque si lo hacía no era nadie.

Fuera lo que fuera que sintiera por Sebastian debía de dejar de sentirlo…¿Por qué ya no podía ser como antes? ¿Cómo recuperaba mi capacidad para ponerme una máscara de frialdad e indiferencia?

Sentía un profundo terror de mi misma, porque ya ni siquiera era capaz de reconocerme, ya no era yo, era alguien más dentro de mi cuerpo.

¿Qué haría si comenzaba a dejar de lado mi venganza? ¿Qué pasaría conmigo si terminaba por olvidarlo todo?

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Miedo de que hubiera cambiado tanto que ya no existiera modo alguno de regresar a como era antes…

Quería ella volviera, que regresara y me dijera que no me dejaría cambiar.

—Vuelve—pedí en un susurro—Vuelve por favor…No quiero desaparecer. Quiero que me recuerdes como era, como es que debo ser.

¿Pero a quién le estaba llamando? Elizabeth sin duda estaría muy lejos, completamente asqueada por mi comportamiento, estaba segura de que ya no era el alma que tanto deseaba probar.

La lluvia dejó de golpear contra mi espalda y cabeza. Alcé un poco la mirada y divisé unas zapatillas de color negro.

Elizabeth estaba parada enfrente de mí, la lluvia golpeaba contra su cuerpo imposibilitando que esta cayera sobre mí. Prontamente comenzó a chorrear agua y su cabello se le pegó a la cara. Su mirada era una mezcla de emociones, imposibles de descifrar por mi mente caótica, pero que causaban en mí una sensación de tranquilidad, como si fuera un bálsamo que se coloca en una herida.

—Mi joven ama, no es propio de una dama llorar de esa manera—dijo esbozando una sonrisa de lado.

Y tal como solía hacerlo desde que era pequeña, mi llanto se intensificó.

—¿Q-qué h-haces aquí? —pregunté entrecortadamente.

—Usted me ha llamado—inquirió ensanchando la sonrisa. —Así que aquí estoy.

—Yo… quiero que rompamos nuestro contrato—bajé la cabeza y sorbí por la nariz—Ya no soy esa alma por la que demostraste interés, no quiero retenerte a mi lado haciendo que obedezcas mis órdenes si al final no tendré un alma digna con la cual pagarte. —sé que no era lo que quería decir, pero como siempre, me costaba expresarme y terminé por decir algo que en primera instancia no tenía planeado exponer.

No hubo respuesta alguna, por lo que alcé la cabeza para ver a Elizabeth quien parecía sorprendida por mis palabras. Ella estuvo un rato así hasta que volvió a adquirir una expresión serena y se hincó para que nuestras miradas quedaran a la misma altura.

—My Lady—comenzó—Solo hay una persona a la que esta demonio de cuerpo mortal desea servir. Mi existencia es para cumplir sus deseos y obedecer sus órdenes. —se llevó la mano al pecho—No me importa si ha cambiado, para mi siempre seguirá siendo la misma. Y si cree que se ha perdido en la oscuridad yo estaré para guiarle a través de ella. —finalizó.

Sin decir nada la abracé y ella me correspondió el abrazo. ¿Cómo podía ser un demonio si era tan amable? Sus palabras me recordaban a mi hermana, toda ella me recordaba a mi hermana.

Con ella a mi lado no tendría porqué temer, ya que mientras esa demonio estuviera conmigo jamás permitiría que yo me transformara en algo que no era.

Quería decir algo, pero justo cuando iba a hablar, Elizabeth me tomó entre sus brazos y saltó varios metros lejos de donde habíamos estado, en ese lugar estaba clavada una espada de hoja delgada.

Un ser apareció justo delante de nosotras, la demonio hizo un giro de ciento ochenta grados y saltó hasta un árbol que estaba a nuestras espaldas. El desconocido fue a por nosotras, Elizabeth saltó en el último segundo antes de que la rama callera estrepitosamente. Aquel ser no se detuvo ahí, sacó la espada de la tierra y se abalanzó una vez más, mi ama de llaves sacó un par de cuchillos y detuvo la hoja afilada.

—Déjalo ya Demian—dijo una vocecilla aniñada.

El desconocido saltó hacia atrás y se nos quedó mirando fríamente con sus orbes rojizas. Al principio pensé que era el maldito de Edward, pero en cuanto lo vi bien me di cuenta que jamás le había visto. Era un hombre alto, bastante guapo de apariencia veinteañera cabello pelirrojo, despeinado y vestía de traje.

Una segunda persona hizo acto de presencia, ésta era una jovencita de rostro aniñado ataviada con un vestido de color crema.

—Elizabeth-san. Hay bastantes cosas que nos debes explicar ¿no crees?—esbozó una sonrisa llena de falsa amabilidad.

¿Quiénes eran ellos y que asuntos tenían con mi ama de llaves?

Algo me decía que no era nada bueno.

╔═════════════ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ════════════╗  
H  
╚═════════════ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ════════════╝

**Que les ha parecido? **

**Les gustó, no les gustó? Debería de darme un tiro? ._. XDDD**

**Debo decir que sufrí para escribir la primera parte, pero pues me gustó como quedó :3 **

**Dato curioso (eso que? XDDD) :**Este capitulo lo escribí escuchando diferentes canciones, en su mayoría instrumentales. Extrañamente, la parte en la que Alejandra tiene ese bizarro sueño, a pesar de que puede parecer algo triste y doloroso, la verdad es que lo escribí pensando en cierta locura ._. Practicamente la canción que estaba escuchando era "First of the year (Equinox) de Skrillex" ._. que me pareció que quedaba como anillo al dedo a esa situación. Hay algo en esa canción que me hace sacar mi lado enfermizo ._.

**En fin... Ahora a los reviews *w***

**Slenderwomen Phantomhive:** Jajajaja tranquila my lady, que yo no dejo que el travesti te toque xDDDD. Y pues no se si en esa época ya existían las motosierras, pero no sabía como describir la guadaña de Grell, así que le puse el nombre que es XD

Nos vemos :D

**Shanyy:** Jajaja bueno, es que a poco no cuando estamos con el chico que nos gusta no sabemos ni que mierda decimos? XDDD Y Ale, por muy dura que sea no puede contra los encantos de Sebastian XD

No te preocupes por Elizabeth, aun no estorba demasiado XD

SALUDOS!

**rin taisho asakura:** Jajaja, bien en este capi veremos un poquito más a Demian y Anna. Y yo me divertí escribiendo esas escenitas entre Ale y Sebastian XD

Quien no ama a Undertaker *-* por eso pienso utizarlo en este fic unas cuantas veces más *w*

La verdad si que me quedó largo, creo que fueron más de 9000 palabras ._.

Saludos!

**Shadechu Nightray:** Pues está de regreso Elizabeth-san *w* Que bueno que te gustó la parte de la aparición de Grell y que si supe hacerlo bien y no la regué xD

Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, yo tenía mis dudas sobre él e.e

Y aquí esta de vuelta Abberline (aparece poco, pero como me gusta este personaje tomará parte importante de la historia más adelante :3)

Chao! :D

**Fannyhikari:** Bueno, Demian en realidad no se parece a Grell XD pero como lo describo de cabello pelirrojo pues si da esa idea :P

Pues la verdad que la aparición de Elizabeth si que no trae cosas muy buenas que digamos T-T

Gracias por leer y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado ;3

**Vale 404:** Hermosas palabras, no puedo decirlo de mejor forma. La verdad es que si que pongo todo el esfuerzo, sangre sudor y lagrimas para entregar un buen material. No soy de esas personas que publican cualquier cosa e.e

Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado este capi, tus palabras me animan a seguir con el fic.

Que bueno que vayas bien con tus estudios y que salgas de fiesta (yo también he salido y sé que luego sientes que terminarás en coma xD aunque ahora más que salir me quedo en casa a hacer mis deberes de la universidad e_e)

En cuanto a la historia, Lizzie no dice que renunció a su contrato, sino que renunció al nombre de Lucy. Y si, Demian y Anna son demonios.

Es bueno saber que mi fic capta la esencia de Kuroshitsuji, lo cual es muy difícil.

Espero que no hayas dejado de seguir mi historia, la verdad por motivos de la escuela me he quedado sin tiempo para escribir como me gustaría.

Lluvia de besos! :D

**Nani Lawliet:** Gracias niña *w* espero que este capi te guste también ;3

**AnnaUchihah: **Pues si me quedó más largo de lo normal, andaba inspirada XD

Elizabeth no traicionó a Alejandra si es a eso a lo que te refieres, todo tiene un porque ;)

Y Sebastian, jajajaja seguro no trama nada bueno XD pero aquí llega Elizabeth para ponerlo en su lugar XDDD

Muchas gracias por leer, nos estamos escribiendo :3

**BlackButterfly34: **Creme que te entiendo perfectamente, la escuela absorbe mucho tiempo e_e Lamento lo de tu perrito u.u se lo que se siente perder a tu mejor amigo (bueno, era un periquito, pero igual le agarré cariño T-T)

Lamento mucho que tarde en actualizar, pero eso de estar en la universidad prácticamente te quita todo tu tiempo e_e de proyecto en proyecto y nunca parece que vaya a terminar.

En fin, aquí está el nuevo capi y espero que te guste :3

Bueno, en los siguientes capítulos pondré más a mis antagonistas, a los cuales dudo que vayan a amar (yo los odio ¬¬)

La verdad es que es totalmente normal desear ver como termina una historia y a la vez que no lo haga, me ha pasado muchas veces XD

Yo te animo a que hagas tu historia, eso si, no dejes de leer la mía XDDD

Te mando muchos saludos! :D

**Rebeca18:** No, Elizabeth no se fue con Anna, de hecho, aquí entre nos la odia XDDD y si, Anna es importante en el infierno, ya pronto sabran su historia.

Yo creo que Sebastian si podría con los dos, pero falta que Elizabeth se lo permita XD

A mi me gusta torturar a Ale con esos momentos XD y claro que habrá más momentos así :3

SALUDOS! :D

**BlackCat1995:** Que bueno que te gustó aquí esta la continuación y espero que sea de tu agrado. Te mando un gran abrazo :3

**G. R. R. Rakellis: **Se que la descripción es una mierda e_e pero me alegra que a pesar de eso te hayas animado a leer :3 y pues siempre intentó escribir lo mejor posible, se que tengo errores, pero intento no tener demasiados.

Gracias por leer y espero que este capi sea de tu agrado ;3

**Eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado y como siempre pido, por favor dejenme un review que eso me ayuda mucho a continuar :D**

**Tanto si son felicitaciones como criticas son bien recibidas n_n **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap de esta friki historia XD**


	9. Chapter 9: La señorita, lealtad (parte1)

**Muy buenos dias/tardes/noches, espero que estén muy bien :D**

**Aquí vengo con el capitulo 9, aunque no está completo, ya que este capi se dividirá en dos partes :3**

**Si, ya estoy de vacaciones, pero las cosas no son tan buenas. Para empezar, tengo que hacer un proyecto que si que requiere de todo mi tiempo e_e Y lo que sigue es mucho peor, y es que me caí de las escaleras de mi casa e_e y la verdad estoy verdaderamente mal u.u **

**Pero bueno, por suerte este capitulo ya lo tenía escrito en su mayoría y solo falta pulir detalles :) **

**Bueno, quizá publique la parte dos el día 31 o el 1, dependiendo de como sobrelleve todo lo que me está pasando. **

**En fin, ya no les aburro más con mi vida y vayamos a lo que importa ;3**

**Cha cha cha chan...Al fic y ****nos vemos al final de este cap**

(_si quieren pueden escuchar las canciones A Distance There Is de Theatre of Tragedy, y The End de John Murphy, que fueron las canciones que inspiraron este cap y que quedan muy bien con el ambiente aquí plasmado TTwTT)_

_Nota: Esta primera parte es narrada desde el punto de vista de Elizabeth n_n_

╔═════════════ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ════════════╗  
·.·*·.·´¯`·.·* H *·.·´¯`·.·*  
╚═════════════ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ════════════╝

**Capítulo 9: La señorita, lealtad (parte 1)**

_Era un campo tan extenso que daba la impresión de ser tan infinito como el cielo, el pasto, perfectamente recortado parecía una cama de color verde y una suave brisa le hacía mecerse de un lado a otro. Una jovencita de a lo mucho quince años estaba recostada sobre el césped, dejando que su cabello negro como la noche, se meciera igualmente con el viento, disfrutando de la sensación que provocaba la brisa sobre su piel._

_"¡Hedmanida!" escuchó que le llamaba una voz lejana. _

_Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos sonriendo ampliamente y sin dejar de vivir aquel momento que rebosaba paz y tranquilidad. _

_"¡Hedmana!" clamó la voz con más insistencia._

_Un hermoso niño, que no tendría más de cinco años, de cabello negro como el de la niña y ojos marrones corría con sus pequeñas manitas extendidas hacia adelante en la dirección en la que se encontraba la joven acostada. Su rostro de querubín esbozaba una radiante sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban cual piedras preciosas. _

_La chica se sentó rápidamente y abrió sus brazos para recibir al pequeño, quien gustoso se lanzó a sus brazos y pegó su carita a la de su hermana mientras ella se echaba a reír y volvía a tirarse en la hierba con el niño en brazos._

_Si tan solo pudieran quedarse así para siempre, disfrutando de la brisa que te hacia cosquillas cuando acariciaba tu piel, mirando al cielo y descubriendo las diferentes figuras que tenían las nubes…Permanecer al lado de su hermanito para siempre, riendo de la vida._

Suspiré con pesadez y abrí los ojos de mala gana.

El clima seguía igual. Oscuro, triste y tenebroso. Llovía a cántaros y ya estaba empapada hasta la médula. Aun así…aun así no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Hacía poco más de una semana que estaba ahí, oculta en la oscuridad del bosque que rodeaba la mansión Phantomhive, siempre vigilando aquella casona en la que sabía que mi joven ama se encontraba viviendo.

Quizá ella no deseaba verme más, después de lo que había hecho era obvio que me ganaría su desprecio, pero no importaba, no importaba mientras ella no me prohibiera verla. Seguíamos unidas por un contrato y eso quería decir que aun compartía con ella un lazo único.

Con solo verla era más que suficiente, ver que estaba bien y que no necesitaba nada era lo justo y no me quejaba. Si debía permanecer así hasta que la llama de su vida se apagara no sería problema, lo único que deseaba era que estuviera bien.

Lo único que llegaba a molestarme era la presencia de Sebastian Michaelis, como decía llamarse hoy día. Ese demonio era de cuidado, ya he notado que él guarda cierto interés en mi ama y que estén juntos mientras my lady se encuentra en esta situación puede ser algo verdaderamente malo, él podría aprovecharse de la situación y si eso llegaba a pasar… No quería ni pensarlo.

Sebastian no me quitaría lo que era mío, no se lo permitiría otra vez, porque ahora no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a nada.

Mi joven ama…era una solitaria y frágil mariposa, enteramente vulnerable a ser comida por el cuervo posado en el otro extremo de la rama.

Conocía perfectamente a Lady Blackwood como para darme cuenta de que había desarrollado sentimientos hacia ese demonio y era obvio que Sebastian sabía de esos sentimientos y que podría sacar provecho de ello.

El solo pensar en esto me hace hervir la sangre, pero tristemente no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Me limpié furiosamente la cara con el dorso de la mano y cuando quité la mano de mis ojos fue cuando la vi. Mi joven ama corría a toda velocidad por los jardines de la mansión y, a pesar de la distancia, reparé en que no se encontraba bien.

Eché a correr en la dirección por la que la vi adentrarse en el bosque y gracias a mi velocidad llegué rápidamente a su posición, aunque no me hice presente ya que si lo hacía estaría desobedeciendo sus órdenes, así que me limité a seguirle a una distancia prudente.

Ella seguía corriendo, corría como si estuviera huyendo de alguien, pero ese no era el caso, ya que de haber alguien más lo hubiera podido sentir. Mi joven ama tropezó con algo y fue a dar al suelo, se incorporó tambaleante y casi se arrastró hasta un árbol que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella, ahí se quedó sentada con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Su dolor casi podía palparse, verla de esa manera rasgaba mis entrañas, era como si yo misma viviera su dolor.

Quería correr a abrazarle y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero eso sería ir en contra de su orden y era algo que no podía hacer. Si ella no me llamaba lo único que podía hacer sería mirar en silencio y acompañarla en la distancia.

La lluvia ya le había calado hasta los huesos y ya me estaba resultando casi imposible quedarme en donde estaba pero no podía…si ella no me llamaba no haría nada.

_—Vuelve—_le escuché decir_—Vuelve por favor…No quiero desaparecer. Quiero que me recuerdes como era, como es que debo ser._

Esa simple palabra…_Vuelve_ había dicho, ella quería que volviera a su lado. Era ese el llamado que estaba esperando para poder mostrarme ante ella.

Lenta y sigilosamente salí de mi escondite y me acerqué a mi ama sin hacer el menor ruido, posé mi mano sobre el tronco del árbol en el que se encontraba recargada, evitando así que el agua golpeara contra su cuerpo.

—Mi joven ama, no es propio de una dama llorar de esa manera—susurré esbozando una sonrisa de lado para intentar calmar a la señorita, cosa que no resultó ya que echó a llorar con más insistencia.

Esas lágrimas, tan bellas, tan dolorosas partían mi corazón. Quería hacer algo para que dejara de llorar, pero no encontraba qué.

—¿Q-qué h-haces aquí? —preguntó apenas en un suspiro.

_Jamás me fui _ pensé decirle, pero en lugar de eso me limité a dar una simple respuesta.

—Usted me ha llamado—ensanché la sonrisa. —Así que aquí estoy.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Mi joven ama parecía estar pensando en que decir.

—Yo… quiero que rompamos nuestro contrato—bajó la cabeza y sorbió por la nariz—Ya no soy esa alma por la que demostraste interés, no quiero retenerte a mi lado haciendo que obedezcas mis órdenes si al final no tendré un alma digna con la cual pagarte.

No dije nada. Era tan propio de la señorita esconder lo que verdaderamente sentía o, en este caso, decir. Adopté una expresión de sorpresa y así permanecí por un rato.

Ella decía no tener un alma digna con la cual pagarme, pero eso era una mentira. Si había un alma por la que los demonios deberían de sentirse atraídos, esa era el ama de la condesa Blackwood. Un alma pura, llena de dolor, tristeza y rencor, pero que en el fondo era inestable, sensible, frágil como los pétalos de una rosa.

Si, su alma era llamativa, pero no era el alma que deseaba devorar, sino el alma por la que daría la vida protegiéndola.

Mi existencia como demonio nunca había tenido un sentido, durante siglos vagué por la oscuridad, devorando cualquier alma que se me pusiera enfrente, moviéndome por el mundo más por inercia que por ganas de hacerlo.

Lady Blackwood había aparecido en mi vida otorgándole un propósito, trayendo consigo memorias de algún tiempo lejano en el que todo era más simple.

Al principio su alma era algo que deseaba con fervor, sabía que con ella mi hambre se calmaría incluso por siglos. Pero ahora…Si, yo estaba rompiendo una de las reglas más importantes de los de mí especie. Y la había roto desde el momento en el que me di cuenta que no le servía por el hecho de que nos unía un contrato, sino porque "era lo que quería hacer"

—My Lady—comencé, escogiendo perfectamente las palabras—Solo hay una persona a la que esta demonio de cuerpo mortal desea servir. Mi existencia es para cumplir sus deseos y obedecer sus órdenes. —llevé mi mano al pecho sintiendo fluir un sinfín de emociones—No me importa si ha cambiado, para mí siempre seguirá siendo la misma. Y si cree que se ha perdido en la oscuridad yo estaré para guiarle a través de ella.

La señorita me miró unos instantes y después, se lanzó a abrazarme. No supe cuanto tiempo permanecimos así, pero en mi interior deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera y nos quedáramos así para siempre. Yo sería su espada y escudo, jamás la traicionaría, jamás permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño.

Quizá el hecho de que nuestro lazo fuera tan fuerte, era que yo misma comprendía su dolor, su tristeza…su soledad.

Tal parecía, que a pesar de que habían pasado siglos, yo no terminaba de ser un demonio, y si ese no era el caso, entonces era un demonio que podía sentir como un humano.

Mi joven ama apretó un poco mi brazo, seguramente para atraer mi atención y decirme algo, pero en el momento en el que iba a preguntarle que quería pude sentir algo.

Era sin duda una presencia demoniaca, o más bien dos y era consciente de que eran muy poderosas. El viento cambió, y en el momento justo, cargué a la señorita y salté varios metros lejos del árbol. Tal cómo había pensado, en ese lugar se encontraba clavada una espada de hoja delgada.

El sonido de la brisa me puso alerta y vi a ese maldito demonio llamado Demian aparecer frente a nosotras, él estaba dispuesto a atacarnos, pero yo fui mucho más rápida, di un giro de ciento ochenta grados y salté hasta un árbol que momentos antes estaba a nuestras espaldas. Claro que el demonio no se detuvo ahí y fue a por nosotras, esperé hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y salté de la rama, él se estrelló contra la rama, pero por supuesto que eso no era suficiente así que lo vi correr a tomar su espada de la tierra y se abalanzó una vez más.

Comenzaba a hartarme, saqué un par de cuchillos y detuve la hoja afilada prácticamente sin ningún esfuerzo. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de realizar un movimientos, la otra presencia, que hasta el momento se había mantenido oculta, habló con su molesta vocecilla aniñada y terriblemente peligrosa.

—Déjalo ya Demian.

Tal y como era de esperarse del sirviente de la pequeña demonio, saltó hacia atrás. Su fría mirada de orbes sanguinolenta estaba clavada en mí joven ama y en mí, pero que supiera que no le tenía miedo, ni a él ni a su molesta ama.

La segunda presencia por fin se hizo visible. Era Anna.

—Elizabeth-san. Hay bastantes cosas que nos debes explicar ¿no crees?—esbozó su típica sonrisa que parecía amable, pero que era un claro aviso de que estabas condenado.

Puse una mano delante de mi ama para protegerle y decidí hacerme la inocente. Total, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

—¿Qué cosas debo explicar? Anna-sama—pregunté.

—Esa humana—apuntó Demian mirándome de forma despectiva—Esa humana por la cual te sientes tan apegada.

—Creí dirigirme a la señorita Anna—ataqué sin molestarme por disimular la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que se estaba formando en mi rostro al ver el profundo enojo del demonio.

—Yo voy a…

—Demian—pidió Anna tomándole de la mano—No digas nada.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó. Mi ama miraba la escena completamente extrañada, sin duda estaría preguntándose quienes eran ellos y cuál era su asunto conmigo.

—¿Quiénes son? —cuestionó mientras le veía escrutarlos con la mirada.

—My Lady, Anna-sama—hice un gesto en dirección de la demonio menor—Ella es la guardiana del _Codicem Daemonum* y de la puerta de Nihil**_ y el perr…el caballero a su lado es Demian, su sirviente. —el demonio me lanzó una mirada envenenada.

La señorita me miró visiblemente confundida, y estaba por preguntar algo cuando fue interrumpida por Demian.

—¡Y todavía tienes el cinismos de decir que no rompes las reglas! —exclamó.

—Yo tengo un contrato con Lady Blackwood—inquirí desafiante—Y según tengo entendido, si un contratista desea saber sobre nosotros estamos obligados a responder—concluí con suficiencia.

Ambos demonios guardaron silencio. Yo sabía perfectamente que estaba en lo correcto, así que me quedé tranquila.

—¿Qué es el _Codicem Daemonum _y la puerta de _Nihil_? —preguntó mi joven ama confundida y molesta—No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando aquí.

—El Codicem Daemonum es el libro que contiene el reglamento que nos rige a nosotros los demonios y la puer…

—Y una de nuestras reglas más importantes—interrumpió Anna sonriendo de esa manera tan macabra—, que figuran en el reglamento es "_Un demonio tiene estrictamente prohibido mantener una relación afectiva con un humano."_

El rostro de Lady Blackwood se desencajó y se volvió a mirarme con expresión sorprendida.

Suspiré y me dispuse a explicarme, siendo interrumpida por ese demonio de cabellos cobrizos.

—Así es. El resto dice: _"Cualquier demonio que desacate esta regla, dependiendo la gravedad de la falta, puede cumplir un castigo impuesto por el guardián del Codicem o ser enviado a Nihil por la eternidad"_

Todo el lugar se quedó en el más completo silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba era el arrullador sonido de la lluvia.

—No sé a qué viene esto—comenté encogiéndome de hombros—Yo conozco perfectamente las reglas y no he quebrantado ninguna—afirmé.

—¿Y esperas que te creamos después de tu comportamiento? —interrogó Anna—A mí me ha parecido que tú estás con esa humana por voluntad propia y que el contrato es algo simplemente de adorno.

Vaya que me estaban haciendo enojar.

—Le aseguro, Anna-sama, que se equivoca completamente. Yo tengo un contrato con la señorita, y ella fue muy clara. No quiere que me aleje de ella hasta que se cumpla nuestro trato. Así que es lo hago, solo eso.

Pude ver de reojo como mi ama me miraba con ese gesto sorprendido. Pero no podía hacer un movimiento en falso, por su bien debía permanecer impertérrita.

Anna frunció el ceño como pensando si creerme o no, y su molesto perro, porque eso era lo que era, un maldito perro que alardeaba de su grandeza cuando lo único que era, era tan solo un tapete en el que esa demonio podía limpiarse los pies cuando quisiera, se limitó a mirarnos de su peculiar manera asesina, en la cual no perdí más tiempo.

—Demian—dichas aquellas seis letras, el demonio se lanzó contra nosotras.

Tomé entre mis brazos a mi ama y me moví lo justo para que él golpeara el árbol que estaba detrás de mí. Y no se detuvo ahí. Tomó el tronco del árbol y lo lanzó en mi dirección, lo esquivé dando un salto hacia la izquierda y patee una roca que estaba ahí, pero él la partió a la mitad con su filosa espada.

Deposité a mi joven ama a unos metros del lugar en donde estábamos y eché a correr. Demian corría en mi dirección a toda velocidad; perfecto, eso era lo que quería, extendí los brazos y en lugar de colisionar, me abracé a su cintura y ambos retrocedimos llevándonos montones de árboles y musgos en el proceso. Fuimos a estrellarnos en un claro, el chico escupió algo de sangre, pero claro, era un digno oponente, así que me pegó tremenda patada que me mando varios metros lejos de él.

Le vi emprender carrera en dirección al bosque, justo donde había dejado a la señorita, así que me apuré a seguirle.

Casi estaba por llegar, supe que era tarde para hacer un movimiento evasivo, el demonio se lanzaba con la espada por de frente, lista para atravesar lo que se pusiera en su camino, así que en un último movimiento logré interponerme entre la espada y mi ama. El arma me atravesó el hombro derecho, algo que ni siquiera me importó, al contrario, aproveché esa aparente desventaja y jalé la espada desprendiéndola de la mano del chico, le di un golpe en el abdomen, pero antes de permitir que se estrellara contra otro árbol, lo alcancé del cuello de la camisa y le clavé su propia espada en el ojo izquierdo. Entonces así, dejé que golpeara con el árbol, aunque no con la suficiente fuerza para que lo tirara, pero si para que la hoja metálica se incrustara de lleno en el tronco.

Demian gritó de dolor y su único ojo brilló con intensidad. Con cierta dificultad el demonio sacó la espada de su ojo dejando salir un gran chorro de sangre.

Se preparó para atacar de nuevo.

—Suficiente—Anna, quien hasta ese momento se había limitado a mirar desde su asiento en una gran roca, se levantó y dio un bostezo.

Demian se detuvo al instante y se volvió a mirar a su ama.

—P-pero A-Ana-sama—dijo con dificultad.

—Me aburres Demian—comentó cruzándose de brazos—No me hace muy feliz que _mí_ sirviente sea vencido.

—Si usted me dejara…—comenzó, pero la chica negó con la cabeza.

—No, he dicho que ya me aburrí. Además tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

Vi como el demonio se enfurruñaba y me mataba con la mirada, y yo me limité a sonreír fríamente.

—Por ahora voy a dejarte Elizabeth-san—Anna se dio la vuelta y echó a caminar—Pero debes saber que te estaré vigilando y no dudes en que te haré otra visita. Y debes de hacer algo…Porque cuando vuelva le quitaré la vida a tu contratista enfrente de ti y tú no podrás hacer nada, solo mirar.

Y con ese último aviso, desapareció de mi vista seguida por su sirviente.

Volví mi mirada hacia donde se encontraba mi joven ama. Su rostro decía todo sin necesidad de palabras. Sabía que debería responder a muchas preguntas, y también formular yo misma unas.

Pero lo más importante era que tenía a mi joven ama de vuelta. Por fin podía volver a estar a su lado.

Lo que viniera después…bueno, ya habría tiempo de pensar en el mañana.

**╔═════════════ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ════════════╗  
·.·*·.·´¯`·.·* H *·.·´¯`·.·*  
╚═════════════ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ════════════╝**

*_Frase en latín cuya traducción es como "El Códice de los demonios"  
**Palabra en latín que significa "Nada"_

**Hasta aquí la primera parte, se que es corta, pero la segunda viene más cargada XDDD  
Espero les haya gustado este capitulo ;D**

**Ustedes me perdonarán por no responder sus reviews de la manera en la que siempre lo hago, pero como les digo, no me siento muy bien, igual no crean que no me acuerdo de ustedes.**

**Quiero mandar un gran saludo y abrazo a:**

**Vale 404**

**BlackButterfly34**

**slenderwomen Phantomhive**

**Shadechu Nightray**

**fannyhikari**

**G. R. R. Rakellis**

**Rebeca 18**

**MyPusheen**

**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios que siempre me ayudan a seguir adelante con esta historia. Las quiero chicas *w***

**Y también agradezco a las personas que leen pero no dejan review XDDDD igual los quiero ;3**

**Como dije, puede que suba la segunda parte en estos días :D**

**Les deseo a todos un feliz Año Nuevo, que esté lleno de bendiciones y buenos momentos. Que el año 2013 sea de buena salud y prosperidad.  
Pasenla super bien con sus seres queridos y nunca renuncien a sus sueños.  
Hagan todo lo posible para cumplir sus metas y recuerden que no hay imposibles ;)  
De mi parte eso es todo :3**

**¡HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

Att: Raven Michaelis Phantomhive


End file.
